Harry Potter en de Duistere Spiegel
by Tellachwen
Summary: Nu AU 6e jaar Harry Potter rouwt nog steeds om de dood van Sirius. Ook de betekenis van de profetie is tot hem doorgedrongen en weegt zwaar op zijn hart. Bovendien ontdekt Harry een spiegel die wel heel bijzonder is en de oorlog voorgoed kan veranderen.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Gedonder

AN: Alles wat je herkent, is van JK Rowling; wat je niet herkent, is van mij.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1: Gedonder**

Harry Potter slenterde doelloos door de straten. Het weer drukte zijn gevoelens perfect uit: somber en depressief. De regen had de hele dag met bakken uit de lucht gevallen en de straten stonden vol grote plassen. Op de plaatsen waar de regendruppels het wateroppervlak raakten, ontstonden belletjes die even later alweer in het niets verdwenen.

Harry had niet de minste interesse voor de regendruppels, noch voor de plassen en de belletjes die op het water dansten. Het deerde hem ook niet dat zijn haren op zijn hoofd plakten of dat zijn kleren doorweekt waren; hij leek het zelfs nauwelijks te voelen.

Sinds Harry uit Zweinstein was teruggekeerd had hij bijna niet gegeten en maar heel weinig geslapen. Als hij dan toch de slaap kon vatten, werd hij geplaagd door nachtmerries over de dood van zijn peetvader. Keer op keer was hij weer in het Departement van Mystificatie en zag hij Sirius sterven. Hij voelde steeds weer die onmacht toen hij zijn peetvader als in slowmotion door het gordijn zag vallen, een onmacht die hij sinds de gebeurtenissen in juni niet meer was kwijtgeraakt. Hij had maar op een paar meter van Sirius vandaan gestaan en toch had hij met lege ogen moeten aanzien hoe de spreuk van Bellatrix hem trof. En nadien was hij er niet in geslaagd zijn peetvader te redden.

Het voelde aan alsof iemand zijn hart uit zijn lijf had gerukt. Op die plaats zat nu een gapend, leeg gat dat niemand kon opvullen en dat hij voor de rest van zijn leven met zich mee zou dragen. Ademen was bijna onmogelijk geworden, denken deed pijn. De dood zou een welkom geschenk zijn.

Het was zijn schuld dat zijn peetvader dood was! Hij was in de val gelopen die Voldemort voor hem had uitgespreid. Hermelien had hem nog zo gewaarschuwd dat hij zijn visioenen niet mocht vertrouwen. Had hij maar naar haar geluisterd, dan zou dit allemaal niet gebeurd zijn. Dan zou hij nu de dagen aftellen tot hij naar Grimboudplein kon en Sirius kon vertellen over de gebeurtenissen van het afgelopen jaar. Ze zouden de fijnste tijd hebben met het verzinnen van grappen die ze met Omber konden uitvoeren. Ook al zou ze geen les meer geven in het komende schooljaar, gewoon al het idee om samen met Sirius die dingen te bedenken, zou een zoete wraak geweest zijn voor al de ellende die ze hem had aangedaan. Hij zag Sirius en hem al over de grond rollen van het lachen. Sirius zou echter nooit meer naar hem lachen. De laatste lach die hij van zijn peetvader gezien had, was in het Departement van Mystificatie, net voor hij door het Gordijn viel.

Stop het! Dacht Harry bij zichzelf. Hij sloot zijn ogen en schudde met zijn hoofd in een poging de pijnlijke herinneringen uit zijn geest te bannen, maar het hielp niet. Integendeel, het maakte de pijn alleen maar erger, want de gedachten waren nu ook vergezeld van beelden. Hij zag Hermelien roerloos op de grond liggen. Ron die aangevallen werd door een stel hersenen uit een bak. Ginny hinkte door zijn gedachten, het uitroepend van de pijn omwille van haar gebroken enkel.

Wederom bewoog hij zijn hoofd van links naar rechts. Hij opende zijn ogen en de beelden verdwenen. Het verscheurende gevoel dat herinneringen met zich meebrachten, bleef echter achter.

_Luister naar Hemelien!_ Het was een voornemen dat hij deze zomer al veel had gemaakt. Ze was zijn ratio, diegene van het trio die het hoofd koel kon houden in de meest uitzichtloze situaties. Zij wist verder te kijken dan wat Harry en Ron zagen en verloor zelden het groter geheel uit het oog. Als hij deze oorlog wilde overleven en Voldemort wilde verslaan, dan zou hij naar haar raad moeten luisteren, want ze had het zelden bij het foute eind. Als hij maar eerder naar haar had geluisterd.

Harry ontwaakte uit zijn sombere gedachten en zag dat zijn voeten hem automatisch naar een speeltuin uit de buurt hadden gebracht. Harry duwde het piepende hek open een liep over de plassen heen naar de schommels. Met een zucht zette hij zich neer op het enige zitje dat nog niet door Dirk en zijn vrienden was vernietigd. Terwijl hij naar zijn schoenen staarde, werd hij weer overspoeld door overpeinzingen die duisterder waren dan de dikke wolken die over het landschap dreven.

Het was alsof zijn hele leven veranderd was door de gebeurtenissen in het Ministerie. Hij had afscheid moeten nemen van de persoon die hem het dierbaarst was. Voldemort had weer iemand van hem afgepakt die heel veel voor hem betekende. Hij was amper één jaar oud toen zijn ouders bruut aan hem werden onttrokken, en nu, nog geen maand geleden, Sirius. Alle hoop op een gelukkig leven waarin hij omringd werd door mensen waarvan hij hield, was maar weer eens de grond in geboord door de kwaadaardigste tovenaar aller tijden. Maar dit maal zou Harry terugvechten. Als hij en Voldemort elkaar de volgende keer zagen, zou Jeweetwel moeten boeten voor alles wat hij Harry al had aangedaan. De tiener was het Sirius verschuldigd. Het verlies van zijn peetvader had hem vastberadener dan ooit gemaakt.

En met de gedachte aan een volgende confrontatie, kwamen ook de herinneringen en angsten weer boven. Hij zou Voldemort moeten vermoorden, want niemand anders kon dit doen. Hij zou moordenaar zijn of vermoord worden, er was geen andere mogelijkheid. De toekomst van de hele wereld rustte op zijn schouders. Zijn smalle schouders hadden al het lot van velen gedragen. Konden zij ook dit gewicht aan? De opdracht die hij moest uitvoeren leek onmogelijk. Harry voelde elke keer als hij eraan dacht de zenuwen door zijn keel gieren. Had hij wel die kracht om Voldemort te verslaan? Voldemort kon dingen met een toverstok die niemand anders kon, behalve Perkamentus. Hoe kon hij, een doodgewone jongen, nu de meest gevreesde tovenaar ooit verslaan? Toen dacht Harry aan de woorden van het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Perkamentus had gezegd dat hij over een kracht beschikte die sterker was dan al het andere op aarde: liefde. Harry begreep nog steeds niet hoe hij met liefde Voldemort kon verslaan.

Het geluid van de donder overstemde zijn gedachten en bracht hem terug naar de realiteit. Harry was nooit bang geweest van onweer, in het derde jaar had hij in zo'n noodweer zelfs een Zwerkbalwedstrijd gespeeld, maar toch was ook hij liever binnen dan buiten als de weergoden hun krachten maten.

Harry liep de speeltuin uit, de Magnoliastraat in. Zijn voeten pletsten op het natte trottoir en voor het eerst besefte hij dat hij doorweekt was. Onophoudelijk begon hij te klappertanden. De kou overspoelde hem als een reusachtige golf.

De donkere lucht werd regelmatig opgelicht door een felle bliksem en even daarna klonk dan het oorverdovende geluid. Harry besloot dat hij maar beter snel thuis kon zijn en nam de verbinding tussen de Magnolialaan en de Salviastraat. Het begon steeds harder te regenen en de tijd tussen twee bliksemschichten werd steeds korter. Harry rende het laatste stukje van de Salviastraat en sloeg de Ligusterlaan in.

Hij wist dat er hem eenmaal thuis een fikse uitbrander te wachten stond. Wie het waagde de glimmende vloer van zijn tante te betreden met natte voeten, kreeg prompt een heleboel verwijten naar het hoofd geslingerd en een dweil in zijn handen geduwd.

Hij sprintte de hoek om en zag hoe oom Herman zo snel zijn benen hem konden dragen naar de voordeur liep. Hij was waarschijnlijk juist thuisgekomen van zijn werk en had de auto in de garage gezet. Tante Petunia stond in de deuropening naar Herman te roepen dat hij zich moest haasten. Waarschijnlijk werd ook hij bedreigd door dweil en emmer.

Net toen oom Herman halverwege tussen de garage en de voordeur was, hoorde Harry een geluid dat hij veel erger vreesde dan de donder. Zes onmiskenbare PLOPpen doorbraken het eentonige geraas. Gespannen wachtte hij af wat er zou gebeuren. Een tel later zag hij de zes tovenaars Verschijnselen. Ze droegen allemaal zwarte kappen en lange zwarte gewaden. Het waren zonder twijfel Dooddoeners. Maar wat deden die hier? Perkamentus had toch gezegd dat er spreuken waren die het huis beschermden, zodat Voldemort en zijn volgelingen hem hier niet konden deren? Wat was er gebeurd? Was Voldemort erin geslaagd de spreuken te vernietigen? En waar was de Orde die hem steeds bewaakte?

Harry wilde rennen, maar zijn benen weigerden om te bewegen. De shock had hem helemaal in zijn greep en leek hem te verlammen. Logisch redeneren was onmogelijk en zijn instincten lieten hem voor de eerste maal sinds lang in de steek. Hij kon niets doen, alleen maar kijken hoe tante Petunia iets schreeuwde naar oom Herman, hoe die zich omdraaide en wild begon te roepen. Harry wilde brullen dat zijn oom moest zwijgen, maar hij kon het niet. En toen was het te laat. Er schoot een paarse straal uit de toverstok van de Dooddoener die het dichts bij zijn oom stond.

Harry wilde schreeuwen, maar leek aan de grond te staan genageld. Hij leek niets te kunnen doen, enkel toezien hoe de spreuk razendsnel op zijn oom afkwam. Hij zag hoe diens ogen verstarden en hoe zijn mond openviel.

Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij tante Petunia bewegen. Ze zwaaide met haar armen. Voordat de spreuk zijn doel raakte, werd oom Herman al twee meter opzij gesmeten door een onzichtbare kracht.

Harry's benen bewogen nu bijna in een automatisme en hij draaide zich vliegensvlug om, op zoek naar de tovenaar die zijn oom had gered, op zoek naar een spoor van de Orde, maar er was niets. Heel de straat lag er even verlaten bij als een minuut geleden.

De Dooddoeners leken bekomen te zijn van hun verrassing en richtten nu hun toverstokken op Petunia, die verstijfd leek te zijn en alleen maar naar haar handen staarde.

* * *

Hopelijk hebben jullie genoten van mijn eerste hoofdstuk. Als dat zo is, maar ook als jullie vinden dat mijn verhaal slecht is, dan hoor ik dat graag. Review AUB 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Zorgen

AN: Alles wat je herkent, is van JK Rowling; wat je niet herkent, is van mij.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2: Zorgen**

De ernst van de situatie leek plots tot in de kleinste cellen van Harry's lichaam door te dringen en het gaf hem het gevoel dat hij net een slag op het hoofd gekregen had met een hamer. Zijn oom en tante werden bedreigd door zes Dooddoeners die getraind waren om te doen lijden en te doden en hier stond hij dan, een minderjarige tovenaar voor wie het verboden was buiten school te toveren. Waarschijnlijk was hij niet echt de redder die ze in gedachten hadden.

Harry keek de straat nog eens rond, vruchteloos zoekend naar de hulp die er niet was.

Woede stroomde door zijn aderen. Vorig jaar hadden de leden van de Orde van de Feniks hem gevolgd als een schoothondje, en nu hij iemand nodig had, waren ze nergens te bespeuren. Kon Perkamentus nooit iets goed doen? De boosheid die hij eind vorig jaar voor de man had gevoeld, was nog steeds niet verdwenen.

Als in een automatisme greep hij zijn toverstok uit de achterzak van zijn versleten jeans. Als Dolleman zou weten dat hij zijn stok nog steeds op die plaats bewaarde, zou Harry waarschijnlijk als een fret door de straat botsen.

Harry keek de tuin rond, zag de zes tovenaars staan en berekende zijn kansen. Zijn oom en tante zouden het waarschijnlijk niet overleven als hij niets deed. Hij had zijn enige levende bloedverwanten nooit een warm hart toegedragen, maar hij zou het zichzelf niet kunnen vergeven hier te blijven staan terwijl ze gemarteld en gedood werden. Hun enige kans was dat hij zijn schuilplaats verliet en de strijd aanging. Hij kon zich verbergen achter de tuinmuur die hem even zou beschermen tegen aanvallen, maar waarschijnlijk zou die het snel begeven onder de impact van spreuken. Toch was dit momenteel de beste kans die hij had. Razendsnel liet hij zich op zijn knieën achter het stenen muurtje vallen.

De regen viel intussen nog heviger uit de lucht en de donder weerklonk zo erg dat hij bijna dreigde Harry's gedachten te overstemmen.

Harry haalde diep adem en gluurde voorzichtig over het muurtje naar de groep tovenaars in de tuin. Hij moest iets ondernemen, hij kon niet blijven zitten. Hij haalde diep adem en telde tot drie.

EEN – Hij nam zijn toverstok en bracht die in aanvalshouding. Hij zou meteen een tegenstander verlammen, zodat er nog maar vijf anderen overbleven.

TWEE – Harry zag hoe de Dooddoeners hun toverstokken ophieven en op oom Herman en tante Petunia richtten, klaar om toe te slaan.

DRIE – NU!, dacht Harry. Hij sprong overeind en richtte zijn toverstok op de Dooddoener die het dichtst bij hem stond. Die zou als eerste tegen de vlakte gaan.

'Para…,' schreeuwde Harry, maar voordat hij zijn spreuk had uitgesproken, hoorde hij wel tien tovenaars Verschijnselen.

Harry werd met zo'n klap tegen de grond gesmeten dat alle lucht uit zijn longen werd geperst. Happend naar adem keek hij wie hem omver had geworpen.

Hij keek recht in het bezorgde gezicht van Remus Lupos. In de ogen van de man zag hij maar één emotie: angst.

'Professor, oom Herman en tante Petunia…,' probeerde hij, maar Remus leek niet te luisteren.

'Harry, we moeten jou hier zo snel mogelijk weg zien te krijgen, het is veel te gevaarlijk.'

'Maar…,' protesteerde Harry, maar opnieuw werd hij onderbroken.

'Je oom en tante zullen ook in veiligheid gebracht worden.' Remus leek iets te zoeken in de zak van zijn broek. Hij haalde er een oud en versleten boekje uit en tikte er drie maal op met zijn toverstok.

'Oké Harry, op de derde tel.' Harry nam het boekje vast. Op de tweede tel spoot Remus groene vonken uit zijn toverstok en een tel later voelde Harry de bekende ruk.

Harry voelde hoe zijn voeten contact maakten met de grond, maar zijn benen konden hem niet dragen. Met een doffe klap viel hij op handen en voeten neer.

Hij keek om zich heen. Hij zag de ruwe stenen muren en de grote tafel die in het midden stond. Hij was in de keuken van het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks.

Pijnlijke herinneringen overspoelden zijn geest: Sirius die aan tafel zat en een boterbier opdronk; Kerstmis vorig jaar; Sirius die lachte en vrolijk over zijn schooljaren sprak. Hij voelde hoe zijn ogen begonnen te branden met opkomende tranen. Hij probeerde ze te bedwingen door zijn verdriet in te slikken, maar de brok in zijn keel deed alleen nog maar meer pijn.

In zijn gezichtsveld zag hij een hand verschijnen en toen Harry de hand aanpakte die Remus uitreikte, werd hij rechtgetrokken. Zijn geest leek terug te keren naar het heden.

'Oom Herman, tante Petunia!' Harry keek het vertrek rond, op zoek naar zijn familieleden.

'Rustig Harry, Albus zei dat hij voor hen ging zorgen. Ik ben er zeker van dat ze snel hier zullen zijn.'

'Hoe gaan ze hier geraken?' vroeg Harry. 'Gaan ze het Hoofdkwartier kunnen zien?'

'Professor Perkamentus heeft de spreuken dit gebouw beschermen wat aangepast. Als hij zelf een Viavia maakt, dan kan iedereen die ermee reist hier binnenkomen, zonder dat ze eerst de moeten weten waar het Hoofdkwartier zich bevind.'

Harry keek zijn ex-professor ongelovig aan.

'Je weet toch dat Albus de geheimhouder van de Orde is?'

Harry knikte.

'Er was een sterk staaltje toverkunst voor nodig om die aanpassingen te maken, maar Albus is niet voor niets te sterkste tovenaar die er op deze wereld rondloopt. Op die manier zorgde het schoolhoofd ervoor dat mensen in nood snel in veiligheid kunnen worden gebracht.'

'Waarom kon ik vorig jaar dan niet naar hier komen met een Viavia?'

'Omdat Perkamentus geen risico's wilde nemen. Je zou voor de Wikenweegschaar moeten verschijnen omwille van ongepast spreukgebruik, dus leek het hem best om jouw niet via een illegale Viavia te reizen.'

Harry begreep wat Lupos probeerde te zeggen. Als het Ministerie van Toverkunst ontdekt zou hebben dat hij via een onwettelijke manier had gereisd, dan zou dat de zaak alleen maar erger gemaakt hebben. Hij knikte naar de weerwolf dat hij het begreep. Voor de eerste maal die avond nam de jongen het gezicht van zijn ex-professor in zich op. Het viel hem nu pas op dat Remus er nog ouder uitzag dan anders. Zijn kleren waren nog sjofeler, zijn haar leek vettig en ongekamd en onder zijn ogen waren grote paarse kringen te zien. Blijkbaar was hij niet de enige die 's nachts belaagd werd door herinneringen en nachtmerries.

Remus legde zijn handen op zijn schouders en bekeek hem van top tot teen.

'Ben je ongedeerd Harry? Heb je ergens pijn?' Harry zag de bezorgdheid in zijn ogen en hoorde de onrust in zijn stem.

'Nee, Remus, ik ben niet gewond.'

'Je ziet er niet uit, je bent helemaal nat.' Met die woorden draaide Remus zich om en leek iets te zoeken. 'Accio handdoek!'.

Een zachte handdoek kwam vanuit een grote bruine kast naar de man toegevlogen. Harry nam de handdoek aan en voelde hoe zijn mondhoek even trilde, alsof er een glimlach op zijn gezicht wilde verschijnen.

'Bedankt, ik denk dat ik die wel kan gebruiken.'

Terwijl hij zijn haren afdroogde, bekeek Remus hem nog eens heel goed.

'Harry, je ziet er echt slecht uit.'

Net toen Harry zijn mond wilde opendoen om te antwoorden dat hij er zelf ook niet al te best uitzag, kwamen zijn tante en Albus Perkamentus ook met een Viavia aan.

'Laat me los! Laat me los, zeg ik!'

Pas toen ze languit op de grond lag, leek ze te beseffen dat ze niet langer in de Ligusterlaan was. Haar ogen werden groot en schoten het vertrek rond.

'W-waar ben ik? En waar is Herman?' Haar stem klonk niet langer boos, maar eerder angstig.

Haar vraag hoefde niet beantwoord te worden, want plots verschenen oom Herman en Romeo Wolkenveldt uit het niets. Oom Herman zag lijkbleek en zijn ogen en zijn mond stonden wijd open van verbazing. Rond zijn arm zat een dik verband.

'Ik geloof dat hij zijn arm gebroken heeft, Albus, maar verder lijkt alles oké met hem te zijn. Ik heb zijn arm zo goed mogelijk proberen verbinden, maar Poppy zal hem moeten genezen. Harry's neef hebben we nog niet kunnen vinden, maar we hebben het huis nog niet doorzocht.'

Harry herinnerde zich dat Dirk die dag met vrienden had afgesproken om naar Londen te gaan.

'Dirk is er niet, die is naar Londen en zal pas vanavond laat terug thuis zijn,' antwoordde Harry.

'Heel goed. Romeo, ga terug naar de Ligusterlaan en regel het daar verder met de anderen. Zeg dat er vanavond om zeven uur een extra vergadering zal zijn. Ik vrees dat er nieuwe veiligheidsmaatregelen genomen moeten worden.'

'Oké. Tot vanavond, Albus.' Met een plopje verdween de kale Schouwer.

Perkamentus wendde zich nu tot Remus.

'Remus, kan jij aan Poppy vertellen dat we hier een patiënt voor haar hebben?'

Remus knikte en verliet de kamer.

Perkamentus keerde zich weer naar de Duffelingen en schoof twee stoelen naar hen toe. Oom Herman leek niets gemerkt te hebben en staarde voor zich uit. Tante Petunia keek naar de stoel alsof het een vuile moddervlek was op haar spierwitte tapijt. Haar ogen zochten het schoolhoofd zijn blik en op het moment dat ze elkaar kruisten, knikte Perkamentus. Petunia Duffeling leek de stoel grondig te inspecteren en legde eerst haar hand op de leuning. Toen ze er zeker van leek te zijn dat de stoel haar niet zou aanvallen, omdat het een normale stoel was, ging ze voorzichtig zitten.

Harry was verbaasd dat zijn tante wilde gaan zitten. Hij had gedacht dat ze zou weigeren om ook maar iets 'onnatuurlijks' aan te raken. Waarschijnlijk hadden de gebeurtenissen van het voorbije kwartier haar zo van streek gebracht dat ze haar overtuigingen opzij had geschoven. Ze zag eruit alsof ze die stoel nodig had.

Vanuit zijn ooghoeken met oom Herman gezien hebben wat zijn vrouw deed, want hij liet zich op de stoel vallen. Daarna ging hij verder met onbeweeglijk zijn en voor zich uit te staren.

'Harry,' vroeg het schoolhoofd met een bezorgde stem, 'ben je ongedeerd?'

Harry knikte. Over de oude man zijn schouder zag Harry hoe tante Petunia een haar arm over haar man zijn schouder had geslagen. Ze zagen er alle twee nog steeds lijkbleek en doodsbang uit. Het was ook niet verwonderlijk, ze waren nog geen kwartier geleden voor hun huis aangevallen door een groep Dooddoeners.

Maar hoe waren de Dooddoeners er in geslaagd om hem daar aan te vallen? Had Perkamentus niet gesproken over de bescherming die hij daar had? Voldemort kon hem daar toch niet deren?

Harry keek naar het schoolhoofd, maar die leek in gedachten verzonken te zijn.

'Professor?' vroeg Harry zacht.

'Hm?' Perkamentus' overpeinzingen werden onderbroken en hij keek Harry met zachte ogen aan.

'Professor,' begon Harry opnieuw, 'vorig jaar vertelde u mij dat het huis van mijn tante de veiligste plaats voor mij was. Hoe komt het dan dat de Dooddoeners geprobeerd hebben het huis aan te vallen?'

Perkamentus schoof een stoel naar Harry toe, een teken dat hij moest gaan zitten. Zelf nam de tovenaar de stoel ernaast.

Toen hij zat, leek Perkamentus diep na te denken en wreef hij met zijn handen over zijn lange, zilvergrijze baard.

'Toen ik je bijna vijftien jaar geleden bij je tante achterliet, heb ik inderdaad een heleboel spreuken over het huis uitgesproken. Ik wist dat ik je moest beschermen tegen de volgelingen van Voldemort, omdat zij waarschijnlijk op wraak uit zouden zijn. Toen Voldemort meer dan één jaar geleden zijn lichaam terugkreeg, heb ik daar nog een aantal extra beschermingsmaatregelen aan toegevoegd.'

Harry wist dat hij heel de vakantie gevolgd was geweest door leden van de Orde van de Feniks die ervoor moesten zorgen dat hij veilig bleef. Perkamentus leek zijn gedachten te raden.

'Inderdaad Harry, de leden van de Orde die je bewaakten was daar een deel van, maar er was meer. Ik had een spreuk over het huis uitgesproken, zodat alleen tovenaars die mijn toestemming hadden op minder dan tien meter van je huis konden naderen zonder de gevolgen te dragen. Omdat ik wist dat je ook vrienden had, had ik ervoor gezorgd dat alle mensen die jouw bloed deelden, dus ook de Duffelingen, onbewust mensen konden toelaten. Ik vrees dat dit een grove vergissing was.'

Harry begreep het niet, Perkamentus had toch geen Dooddoeners toegelaten en hij al helemaal niet.

'Nee, Harry, je hebt niets gedaan, net zomin als je oom, tante of neef.'

Hij begreep het nog steeds niet.

'Toen Voldemort zijn lichaam terugkreeg, wat heeft hij dan gebruikt?'

Harry voelde hoe de herinneringen zijn geest overspoelden. Hij zag de bebloede stomp van Wormstaart, het graf dat openspleet en…

Harry wreef over zijn onderarm waar het mes zich in zijn vlees had geboord. Het litteken was nog steeds niet verdwenen.

'Heel juist.' De stem van het schoolhoofd onderbrak de stroom aan herinneringen. 'Voldemort gebruikte jouw bloed om zijn lichaam terug te krijgen. Hij moet ontdekt hebben dat wie jouw bloed bezit, mensen kan toelaten in en rond het huis. Hij kon dus ongehinderd de Dooddoeners naar de Ligusterlaan sturen, zonder daarbij angst te moeten hebben voor de mogelijke gevolgen.'

Harry slikte. Hoewel hij nooit graag in de Ligusterlaan had gewoond, had hij er zich toch altijd vrij veilig gevoeld, omdat hij wist dat Perkamentus voor de beveiliging had gezorgd. Vorig jaar waren hij en zijn neef nog aangevallen geweest door twee Dementors, maar toen hij in juni had vernomen dat die gestuurd waren door Omber, had het hem toch ergens opgelucht. Ze waren niet door Voldemort gestuurd en dus had die hem daar nog niet kunnen bedreigen. Nu hij wist dat Voldemort op elk moment van de dag kon beslissen hem aan te vallen, viel die veiligheid helemaal weg.

'Wat wilde hij bereiken met deze aanval? Waarom vielen de Dooddoeners eerst mijn tante en oom aan?'

Perkamentus zuchtte en liet zijn kin op zijn handen rusten.

'We kunnen niet met zekerheid zeggen wat het doel was van deze aanval. Waarschijnlijk was hij er op uit om je familie te vermoorden.'

Petunia slaakte een gilletje en sloeg haar armen rond haar man, maar oom Herman leek niets gemerkt te hebben, hij zat nog altijd lijkbleek op zijn stoel en staarde naar de grond. Waarschijnlijk verkeerde hij nog steeds in shock.

'Ja, Petunia,' antwoordde Perkamentus, 'door jou en je gezin te vermoorden, hoopte Voldemort dat alle bescherming die jouw bloed Harry geeft, ongedaan gemaakt zou zijn. Het tweede deel van de aanval zou waarschijnlijk op jou gericht geweest zijn, Harry. Wat Voldemorts precieze plannen waren, weet ik niet zeker.'

'Maar waarom kwam Voldemort zelf niet naar de Ligusterlaan? Hij had toch beter zelf kunnen komen om er zeker van te zijn dat ik echt vermoord werd?'

'Hij is alle gebeurtenissen van vroeger nog niet vergeten, Harry. Vorig jaar heeft hij tot zijn schande moeten ondervinden dat hij jou niet kan bezitten en twee jaar na elkaar ben je aan hem en een tiental Dooddoeners kunnen ontsnappen. Hij heeft geleerd dat hij jou niet moet onderschatten. Volgens mij wilde hij op veilig spelen. Door eerst je familieleden te vermoorden, was je alle bescherming kwijt. Als zijn Dooddoeners je dan konden ontvoeren, kon hij veel veiliger te werk gaan en zo een manier zoeken om je voorgoed te doen verdwijnen, zonder dat hij daarbij zelf gevaar liep.'

Er werd op zachtjes op de deur geklopt. Die ging op een kiertje open en het hoofd van Remus verscheen.

'Albus, Poppy is hier.'

'Ah, kom binnen.' Professor Perkamentus schoof zijn stoel achteruit en zette zich recht. Hij liep rond de tafel en ging naast oom Herman en tante Petunia staan. 'Meneer Duffeling heeft zijn arm gebroken. Zou je hem kunnen helpen, Poppy?_'_

Madame Plijster nam haar toverstok uit haar gewaad en stapte op oom Herman af, maar die leek uit zijn shock te ontwaken. Hij sprong zo snel recht dat de stoel waarop hij een tel eerder had gezeten met een grote BONK op de grond viel.

'WAAG HET NIET OM MIJ AAN TE RAKEN!' schreeuwde hij.

Madame Plijster leek niet van haar stuk gebracht te zijn door de plotselinge uitbarsting.

'Meneer Duffeling, ik wil u gewoon verzorgen. Ik beloof u dat u er niets van zal voelen.'

'IK WIL NIET DAT ZO'N FREAK AAN MIJ KOMT!'

'Meneer Duffeling, ik verzeker u dat ik alles behalve een freak ben. Ik ben een gediplomeerde Heler.'

'DINGES OF NIET, JE HEBT ZO'N DING EN DAT MAAKT DAT JE EEN FREAK BENT!'

'Meneer Duffeling ,' zei Perkamentus op een zachte, doch kordate manier, 'Poppy is uiterst bekwaam. Op Zweinstein krijgt ze bijna elke dag te maken met gebroken ledematen en soms zelfs veel ergere dingen. Uw arm zal in geen tijd weer de oude zijn.'

Oom Herman leek echter niet te willen toegeven. De ader op zijn slaap klopte gevaarlijk en hij werd nog paarser.

'IK WIL NIET DAT JE MET JOUW DINGENS AAN MIJ KOMT!' schreeuwde hij.

Maar madame Plijster bleef volharden.

'Meneer Duffeling,' antwoordde ze kordaat, 'het kan me weinig schelen of u mij nu een freak vindt of niet. Het feit is dat ik de enige ben die uw arm kan genezen. We kunnen dit op de gemakkelijke manier doen als u mij nu uw arm geeft, maar als u weigert mee te werken, dan zullen we het op de moeilijke manier moeten doen en ik kan u verzekeren dat u dat veel minder leuk zal vinden.'

Oom Hermans paarse woedekleur verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Waarschijnlijk vond hij het idee van een boze heks die het hem moeilijk kon maken niet zo prettig.

Harry had altijd geweten dat madame Plijster heel stipt was en geen tegenspraak van haar patiënten duldde. Blijkbaar maakte het niet uit of je Dreuzel of tovenaar was, je zou naar haar luisteren en daar was geen ontkomen aan.

De schoolverpleegster kruiste haar armen voor haar borst als een teken dat dat haar laatste woorden waren.

Toen gebeurde iets wat Harry nooit verwacht had. Tante Petunia gaf oom Herman een boze blik zoals ze hem die nog nooit eerder had geschonken. In haar ogen stond een onwrikbare vastberadenheid te lezen. Blijkbaar vond ze dat hij zich toch moest laten verzorgen door een heks.

Als het op magie aankwam hadden ze altijd hetzelfde gezegd en gedacht: magie bestond niet en ze wilden er niets mee te maken hebben. Maar sinds vorig jaar hadden ze moeten toegeven dat er in hun oh zo gewone leventje toch magie was. Ze waren met hun neus op de feiten gedrukt toen Dirk en Harry aangevallen waren geweest door twee Dementors in Klein-Zanikem.

Langzaam en met een gezicht vertrokken van de pijn en angst, stak oom Herman zijn arm uit.

'Dank je, meneer Duffeling.' De boosheid en vastberadenheid waren volledig uit de stem van madame Plijster verdwenen en had plaats gemaakt voor een zachtheid die Harry nog niet veel van haar had gehoord.

'Ik ga eerst dit verband moeten verwijderen om u te onderzoeken.' Met een zwaai van haar toverstok, wikkelde de lange witte windel zich van zijn arm.

Oom Hermans ogen werden groot toen hij zag hoe het verband van zichzelf loskwam.

'Dit zou een beetje pijn kunnen doen,' waarschuwde ze haar patiënt.

Voorzichtig nam ze zijn arm in naar hand en probeerde hem te bewegen. Oom Herman hapte naar lucht en zijn gezicht vertrok van de pijn.

'Sorry meneer Duffeling.' Ze liet haar toverstok over zijn arm glijden.

'Het spaakbeen is gebroken, maar gelukkig lijkt de ellepijp alleen gebarsten. Ik ga de breuk terug aan elkaar zetten en de barst genezen.' Ze maakte een paar zwiepende bewegingen met haar toverstok en tikte drie maal op zijn onderarm.

De pijnlijke uitdrukking verdween van oom Hermans gezicht.

'Kunt u hem bewegen?' vroeg madame Plijster.

Oom Herman wiebelde met zijn vingers, draaide zijn arm rond en bewoog hem op en neer. Vol ongeloof staarde hij naar zijn arm.

'Nog even controleren, meneer Duffeling.' Ze nam zijn arm vast en wreef er een paar keer over.

'Die staat perfect in elkaar ,' zei ze met een zelfvoldane glimlach op haar lippen.

Ze nam zijn pols en plooide die naar boven, naar beneden en draaide hem dan eens rond. Even leek oom Herman zijn arm te willen terugtrekken.

'Ja, die is nog wat stijf, maar dat is normaal na een breuk. Ik ga een steunverband geven en dat moet er drie dagen aan blijven. Als dat er af mag, dan zult u geen pijn meer hebben en zal uw arm zo goed als nieuw zijn.'

Ze gleed met haar toverstok over zijn arm. Op de plaats waar de punt de huid raakte, wikkelde zich een stevig verband rond zijn arm.

'Alstublieft, meneer Duffeling.'

Oom Herman keek vol ongeloof naar zijn arm en naar de windel die zijn arm stevig omwond. Hij draaide zijn arm rond en wiebelde met zijn vingers. Na de inspectie van zijn arm, keek hij mevrouw Plijster aan.

'D-dank u ,' zei hij twijfelend. De woede die hij vijf minuten eerder had getoond, was volledig verdwenen.

Madame Plijster schonk hem een van haar zeldzame glimlachen. Met een kort zwiepje van haar toverstok verdween het verband waarmee Romeo Wolkenveldt oom Hermans arm eerst had geïmmobiliseerd. Vervolgens stopte ze haar stok in haar gewaad.

'Bedankt Poppy,' zei Perkamentus met een glimlach. Nadien wendde hij zich tot Remus.

'Remus, zou jij Poppy even willen uitgeleiden?'Hij pauzeerde even. 'En, euh…' Perkamentus leek naar de juiste woorden te zoeken.

'Natuurlijk professor, ik wacht wel in het salon tot wanneer u klaar bent.'

'Dank je.'

Toen Remus en madame Plijster de keuken hadden verlaten en de deur met een zachte klik in het slot was gegaan, draaide Perkamentus zich naar Harry.

'Was er nog iets wat je wilde vragen, Harry?'

Harry dacht terug aan wat er in de Ligusterlaan was gebeurd en hoe hij helemaal alleen tegenover zes Dooddoeners stond. Hij had voor de zoveelste maal het gevaar alleen moeten trotseren! Als de Orde hem toch altijd volgde, waarom was er dan niemand hem en zijn tante en oom ter hulp geschoten toen ze het nodig hadden? Had hij al niet genoeg aan zijn hoofd zonder ook in de Ligusterlaan er ook voor te moeten zorgen dat de anderen veilig waren?

Het kostte Harry de grootste moeite om zijn woede onder controle te houden en toen hij sprak was de scherpe ondertoon in zijn stem duidelijk hoorbaar.

'Professor, waar was de Orde? Ik dacht dat er altijd iemand in de buurt was om me te beschermen tegen zulke aanvallen?'

Perkamentus zuchtte. 'Dat klopt Harry, je werd nog steeds gevolgd door iemand van de Orde. Normaal zou Arthur Wemel op wacht hebben gestaan toen het gebeurde, maar er was een probleem met bijtende boeken in de Dreuzelbibliotheek, zodat hij vlugger dan normaal zijn post moest verlaten. Omdat Romeo Wolkenveldt niet eerder kon komen, had Arabella Vaals aangeboden om zolang een oogje in het zeil te houden. Jammer genoeg kan zij niet toveren, omdat ze, zoals je weet, een Snul is. Toen de Dooddoeners Verschijnselden, heeft ze zo vlug mogelijk de Orde gecontacteerd.'

Dus daarom was niemand hem ter hulp gekomen. Mevrouw Vaals had zich verborgen gehouden, zodat de Dooddoeners niet wisten dat zij er was en dat er mogelijk hulp op komst was. Daarom had hij het weer alleen mogen oplossen!

Perkamentus moest de onvrede van Harry opgemerkt hebben.

'Het spijt me, Harry, dat je er alleen voor stond in de Ligusterlaan. Ik vrees dat Orde gefaald heeft om jou en jouw familie te beschermen.'

Het excuus klonk hol in de oren van de jongen die bleef leven. Als de Orde hem al niet kon beschermen, hoe zouden ze dan de hele tovergemeenschap willen verdedigen tegen Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners? Meer dan ooit realiseerde hij zich dat die druk op zijn schouders lag. Hij zou Voldemort moeten vermoorden, en de Orde zou hem daar niet bij kunnen helpen. Hij stond er alleen voor.

Harry sloot zijn ogen, in een poging de betekenis van de profetie uit zijn geest te bannen. Herinneringen aan de aanval overspoelden zijn geest. Hij zag de zes gemaskerde figuren, voelde opnieuw die hulpeloosheid en beleefde opnieuw de verwondering toen oom Herman als door een onzichtbare hand op de grond werd geduwd.

Zijn hersenen leken plotseling een versnelling hoger te schakelen. Als mevrouw Vaals de enige in de straat was, kon zij onmogelijk oom Herman gered hebben. Had hij dan onbewust zijn oom een duw gegeven met toverkracht?

'Professor, vlak voor de Orde arriveerde werd mijn oom door toverkracht opzij gegooid, maar ik heb mijn toverstok helemaal niet gebruikt.'

Perkamentus glimlachte even.

'Nee, Harry, je hebt je toverstok inderdaad niet gebruikt en je hebt hem ook niet onbewust opzij geduwd.'

'Maar hoe kan dat?' vroeg Harry. 'Wie heeft er dan mijn oom gered? Ik kan me niet inbeelden dat een Dooddoener dat gedaan heeft.'

'Het was ook geen Dooddoener ,' zei hij op raadselachtige toon.

Harry snapte er helemaal niets meer van. Als hij niets had gedaan en de Dooddoeners al evenmin, wie had het dan wel gedaan?

Perkamentus keek hem veelbetekenend aan van over zijn halfronde brilletje. De glinstering die eind vorig jaar niet meer te zien was in zijn ogen, leek terug te keren.

'Wat je niet weet, Harry, is dat er nog een tovenaar in de buurt was. Iemand die wel toverkracht bezit, maar nooit les op Zweinstein gevolgd heeft.'

Harry begreep er nog minder van. Wie zou er nu niet naar Zweinstein willen gaan?

Perkamentus wendde zijn ogen af en draaide zich naar tante Petunia. Hij keek haar doordringend aan.

'Petunia, wordt het geen tijd om de waarheid te vertellen?'


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Verklaringen

**Hoofdstuk 3: Verklaringen**

Tante Petunia slikte duidelijk hoorbaar en knikte uiteindelijk langzaam.

Oom Herman leek als bij donderslag uit zijn trance te ontwaken en kreeg zijn bekende paarse kleur terug. Zijn ogen werden groot en naast boosheid was er nog iets anders in te lezen: angst. De puntjes van zijn snor trilden wild en de ader op zijn slaap klopte gevaarlijk. Voor de tweede maal in nog geen kwartier tijd sprong hij zo snel op van zijn stoel dat zijn stoel met een luide BONK op de grond viel.

'Nee, Petunia, ik verbied het je!' dreigde hij.

Tante Petunia leek echter in de verste verte niet van haar stuk gebracht. Ze keek haar man strak aan en sprak met vastberaden stem: 'Nee, Herman. Hij heeft het recht het te weten na al die jaren.'

Harry's hersenen leken op topsnelheid te werken. Was er iets dat zijn tante al die tijd verzwegen had? Waarom verzette oom Herman zich zo? En vooral: wat had zijn tante met de aanval te maken?

'Tante Petunia?' vroeg Harry.

Zijn tante keek even naar Perkamentus, maar die zei alleen maar: 'Petunia, volgens mij is het beter dat jij Harry alles vertelt. Hij kan het het beste van jou vernemen. Er zijn trouwens feiten die alleen jij kent.

Petunia Duffeling slikte even en gaf toen een kort knikje met haar hoofd.

'Oké,' zei ze zacht. Ze haalde nog eens diep adem en begon toen het verhaal te vertellen dat ze het liefst voor altijd had verzwegen.

'Harry, …' begon ze aarzelend, 'er is iets wat jij nog niet weet.' Ze kuchte en wiebelde even op haar stoel. Ze richtte haar ogen op het plafond en perste haar lippen samen tot een fijn lijntje. Uiteindelijk keek ze Harry weer aan en slaakte ze een zucht voor ze weer verder ging met haar verhaal.

'Ik was van plan je dit nooit te vertellen, maar ik wist al sinds een aantal jaren dat er een moment zou komen waarop ik dit niet langer zou kunnen verzwijgen.' Ze haalde diep adem, maar voor ze een woord kon uitbrengen, werd ze al onderbroken door haar man.

'Petunia, ik verbied je om nog meer te vertellen! Als je alles vertelt, dan is alles verloren. Ik wil niet dat hij het weet!'

'Herman,' zei Petunia vastbesloten, 'we moeten aanvaarden dat de situatie veranderd is. We kunnen onmogelijk langer zwijgen, niet na wat er vandaag gebeurd is. Ik heb liever dat hij van mij de waarheid hoort, dan dat hij verkeerde conclusies trekt.'

Voor het eerst leek ook professor Perkamentus zich te mengen in het gesprek.

'Meneer Duffeling,' zei hij kalm, 'ik dacht vroeger ook dat sommige dingen beter verzwegen konden worden, maar ik heb tot mijn spijt moeten ondervinden dat sommige dingen uiteindelijk toch gezegd moeten worden, ondanks de pijn die ze kunnen veroorzaken.' Perkamentus keek Harry aan en de jongen kon nog steeds de pijn en spijt op het oude en gerimpelde gezicht van het schoolhoofd lezen.

_Wat was er zo belangrijk_, vroeg Harry zich af. Wat had zijn tante al die tijd zo angstvallig voor hem verboren gehouden? En waarom moest ze dat nu zeggen; wat was er vanavond gebeurd dat ze haar 'geheim' niet langer kon verzwijgen, maar dat ze het wel moest zeggen? Had het iets te maken met de onzichtbare kracht die zijn oom gered had?

Harry keek naar zijn tante. Ze keek oom Herman vastberaden aan, blijkbaar was ze niet van plan om toe te geven.

Oom Herman van zijn kant leek met elke tik van de klok woester te worden en het zag er niet naar uit dat Perkamentus' woorden enige impact op hem hadden gehad.

Harry had zijn oom nog maar zelden zo kwaad gezien, hoewel die keer na het bezoek aan de dierentuin dicht in de buurt kwam. Harry had echter nog nooit meegemaakt dat die woede tegen zijn tante was gericht, meestal bewaarde hij dat soort uitbarstingen voor Harry.

'Het zijn zijn zaken niet - ,' schreeuwde hij woest, maar Perkamentus was hem te snel af.

'Net zomin als het uw zaken zijn. U kunt Petunia niet verbieden haar verhaal te vertellen. Het gaat om Petunia's zaken en alleen zij kan hierin een beslissing nemen, een beslissing die wij alleen maar kunnen respecteren.' Perkamentus zette zich met zijn rug tegen de leuning van de stoel, leunde wat achterover en vouwde zijn lange, smalle vingers samen op zijn buik. Hij zag er heel ontspannen uit, maar Harry wist dat het schoolhoofd zijn beslissing vaststond en dat hij zijn laatste woorden over het onderwerp gezegd had.

Verbaasd keek oom Herman voor zich uit. Hij ademde wild in en uit.

Harry wist uit ervaring dat er binnen in zijn oom een tweestrijd plaatsvond. Oom Herman voelde waarschijnlijk dat hij dit argument maar moeilijk kon winnen. Waarschijnlijk wist hij ook dat het niet uitmaakte hoe erg hij bleef roepen of dat hij zijn vrouw verbood om haar neef de waarheid te vertellen; nu haar besluit vaststond was daar niets meer aan te veranderen.

Harry had maar al te vaak ondervonden dat zijn tante soms koppiger kon zijn dan zijn oom. Oom Herman had de gewoonte om zijn toevlucht te nemen tot het verbale en ook fysieke geweld. Tante Petunia echter verkoos de stille aanpak: ze zei meestal niets en kneep haar lippen samen tot een dun lijntje, maar het was minstens zo effectief.

Oom Herman, die al de omvang van een kleine olifant had, leek nog meer op te zwellen en het formaat van een heteluchtballon aan te nemen. Zijn gezicht werd paarser en Harry dacht dat die ader op zijn slaap nu echt op ontploffen stond, zo hard klopte die.

Toen deed oom Herman iets dat Harry nooit voor mogelijk achtte: hij pakte zijn stoel met zijn gezonde arm aan de rugleuning vast, tilde hem van de grond, zette hem met een smak op de vloer en ging er op zitten. Hij keek zijn vrouw met een nors gezicht aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij het niet eens was met haar beslissing, maar toch leek hij zijn gevecht gestaakt te hebben. Waarschijnlijk voelde hij dat het een strijd was die hij onmogelijk kon winnen.

Tante Petunia sloot haar ogen, zuchtte en begon haar verhaal.

'Harry, heb ik je ooit verteld over mijn ouders?'

Wat hadden zij met de aanval van vandaag te maken? Waarom begon ze over haar ouders? Hij stond net op het punt dit te vragen toen hij terug dacht aan een andere gebeurtenis, nog niet zo lang geleden. Perkamentus had na de gebeurtenissen in het ministerie ook verteld over Harry's eerdere confrontaties met Voldemort. Hij had toen boos gereageerd dat hij dat allemaal wist. Pas later was het tot hem doorgedrongen dat het schoolhoofd hem had willen voorbereiden op schokkende onthulling van de profetie. Harry had eerst moeten inzien dat al die confrontaties met Voldemort geen toeval konden zijn: ze waren het gevolg van zijn lot. Een lot dat hij even later zou vernemen en dat zijn hele toekomst verdoemde.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd, ze had hem nooit iets verteld over haar ouders. Zijn grootouders waren gestorven voor zijn geboorte. Hij had ze zelfs maar een paar keer op foto gezien toen Dirk gevraagd had waarom hij met zijn verjaardag geen cadeautjes kreeg van zijn moeders ouders.

Zijn grootmoeder had als twee druppels water op haar jongste dochter geleken. Ze had lang knalrood haar en een schitterende glimlach op haar knappe gezicht. Op de foto's die hij gezien had, straalde ze altijd van geluk. Haar man was lang en mager geweest, net zoals zijn oudste dochter. Hij had echter dezelfde groene ogen als zijn jongste dochter, maar, in tegenstelling tot in Lily's ogen, was er daar geen vrolijkheid in te lezen, maar de norsheid van een bazige echtgenoot en vader.

'Zowel mijn vader als mijn moeder waren 'normale' mensen. Mijn vader was een heel strenge man; zijn wil was thuis wet, we moesten hem gehoorzamen en tegenspraak werd niet geduld. Hij was er trots op dat hij twee prachtige, gehoorzame dochters had en een vrouw die hem tot diep in de grond van haar hart beminde.

'Ik keek als jong meisje heel erg op naar mijn vader, want dankzij zijn harde werken hadden we niets te kort. Mijn besluit stond dan ook vast: ik zou later net zo'n perfect leven hebben als mijn ouders. Ik had alles al helemaal uitgestippeld en in mijn dromen had ik mijn hele leven al beleefd.'

Petunia slaakte een diepte zucht en vervolgde haar verhaal.

'Op mijn elfde verjaardag liep het allemaal mis, ik kreeg een brief die mijn ideale toekomst zou bedreigen. In die brief stond dat ik een plaatsje gekregen had aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.'

Harry's hoofd leek te tollen: zijn tante was een heks! Hij voelde hoe vlaag van woede zich door zijn bloed verspreidde. Waarom had ze het hem nooit eerder verteld? Al die keren dat hij iets onverklaarbaars had gedaan en dat zij alle bestaan van magie had ontkend, al die keren dat hij gestraft was geweest, terwijl ze dus heel goed wist dat hij er niets kon aan doen! Al die jaren van onrecht!

Harry's handen balden zich tot vuisten en alle spieren in zijn lichaam leken zich op te spannen. Voor de tweede keer in maar een paar maanden tijd ontdekte Harry iets dat hij al jaren eerder had moeten horen: Perkamentus had hem te jong gevonden om hem de profetie te vertellen en nu ontdekte hij dat zijn tante een heks was! Haar hele bestaan was een leugen geweest.

Harry schrok op uit zijn gedachten toen hij een hand op zijn schouder voelde. Perkamentus keek hem doordringend, maar toch zacht aan.

Harry ademde rustig in en uit. Om de een of de andere manier slaagde professor Perkamentus er steeds weer in om het kalmeren.

'Ga verder, Petunia,' zei het schoolhoofd.

'Ik zag mijn gedroomde toekomst aan mijn neus voorbij gaan,' vervolgde ze. 'Het zou me onmogelijk lukken om een leven te hebben zoals dat van mijn ouders en tegelijkertijd heks te spelen en met een toverstok te zwaaien. Bovendien vond mijn vader het helemaal geen goede toekomst voor mij. Mijn besluit stond vast, ik ging niet naar Zweinstein. Ik heb mijn moeder nooit gevraagd wat ze van mijn beslissing vond, ik dacht dat ze het eens was met mijn vader en met mij, en dat ze trots was.' Tante Petunia liet haar hoofd hangen en zweeg een paar seconden.

Harry had altijd geweten dat zijn tante een hekel had aan alles wat ze 'onnatuurlijk' vond. Hij kon zich dan ook goed inbeelden dat het een hele schok voor haar geweest moest zijn om te vernemen dat ze een heks was.

'Ik had het mis. Twee jaar later lag er opnieuw een envelop, geschreven in smaragdgroene inkt, op de deurmat. Deze keer was hij geadresseerd aan Lily, maar zij besloot, in tegenstelling tot mij, wel haar plaats op Zweinstein te aanvaarden. Mijn vader was uiteraard weer tegen, maar moeder vond het na enige aarzeling geweldig dat haar jongste dochter een heks wilde worden. Het heeft weken geduurd voor ze mijn vader van gedachten kon doen veranderen en Lily naar Zweinstein mocht gaan. Het was, voor zover ik weet, de enige keer dat mijn moeder erin geslaagd is om mijn vader van mening te doen veranderen. Lily was in de wolken toen ze hoorde dat ze de toestemming had gekregen om naar Zweinstein te gaan.' Petunia's stem beefde toen ze die laatste woorden uitsprak.

Voor het eerst vielen alle stukjes in Harry's hoofd op zijn plaats. Hij had nooit gesnapt waarom zijn tante zo'n haat koesterde tegenover zijn moeder, maar nu zag hij het voor het eerst duidelijk. Zijn tante was altijd jaloers geweest op zijn moeder. Lily had, ondanks haar beslissing om naar Zweinstein te gaan en een heks te worden, meer gehad dan haar zus: ze had de bewondering van haar ouders gewonnen. Na de moord op zijn moeder was Petunia nog elke dag geconfronteerd geweest met de zuster die ze zo benijdde. Ze had elke dag in de ogen van haar zus moeten kijken en ze was elke dag met haar neus op de foute keuze gedrukt. Ze was gedurende al die jaren elke dag herinnerd geweest aan de voorkeur van haar ouders, net toen ze dacht dat ze dat voorgoed achter zich zou kunnen laten en een leven zonder haar zus zou kunnen beginnen. Was dat de reden waarom ze hem ook niets gezegd had; waarom ze al die jaren gezwegen had?

'De rest van het verhaal ken je waarschijnlijk wel. Op Zweinstein ontmoette ze jouw vader en uiteindelijk werd ze door zo'n freak opgeblazen.'

'Haar verdiende loon!' Oom Herman had zich gedurende het verhaal van zijn vrouw stil gehouden, maar blijkbaar vond hij dat hij lang genoeg gezwegen had. 'Ze had die brief nooit mogen aannemen, dan was ze nooit opgeblazen geweest door die gek en zaten wij nu niet met dat rotjong opgescheept!'

De temperatuur in de kamer leek plots tot onder het vriespunt te dalen. Toen Harry naar Perkamentus keek wist hij heel goed waarom: de oude tovenaar leek een kille woede uit te stralen die Harry nog maar één keer bij hem had gevoeld: toen de valse Dolleman geprobeerd had om hem te vermoorden. Harry's nekharen gingen ervan overeind staan en hij voelde hoe hij kippenvel kreeg op zijn armen.

Perkamentus' ogen leken vuur te schieten en ook zijn stem trilde van de onderdrukte woede toen hij sprak.

'Meneer Duffeling, als u iets meer aandacht aan Harry had besteed, dan had u waarschijnlijk gemerkt dat Harry geen vervelend rotjong is, maar een vriendelijke jongeman. Als het omwille van de bloedmagie niet noodzakelijk was geweest om Harry bij u onder te brengen, dan had ik dat bijna vijftien jaar geleden ook niet gedaan. Ik kende genoeg toverfamilies die Harry als een zoon zouden hebben opgevoed. Misschien doet het u plezier om te horen dat als de omstandigheden anders waren geweest, Harry nooit voor uw deur had gelegen. Jammer genoeg waren de omstandigheden niet anders en ik had gehoopt dat u tenminste geprobeerd zou hebben om er het beste van te maken. Het bleek dat mijn vertrouwen in u misplaatst was. Mijn enige troost is alleen dat Harry, ondanks al uw mishandelingen, toch uitgegroeid is tot een jongeman waar ik trots op mag zijn.'

Harry had verwacht dat Oom Herman zich niet de les zou laten lezen over de opvoeding van zijn neef en dat hij een zondvloed aan verwijten te horen zou krijgen, maar tot Harry's verbazing bleef zijn oom stil. Integendeel zelfs; Hermans ogen werden groot en angstig en hij deed angstig een pas achteruit, waardoor hij met zijn knie tegen de rand van de stoel stootte. Even leek het alsof hij bevroren was, maar toen ging hij stil zitten en deed hij zijn mond dicht.

Harry had al sinds een aantal jaren geweten dat het schoolhoofd hem niet zomaar beschouwde als een doorsnee leerling, maar dat hij Harry speciale aandacht schonk. Eind vorig jaar en de hele zomer lang had hij zich geërgerd aan de gedachte dat Perkamentus' bezorgdheid alleen maar beperkt bleef tot het 'De Jongen Die Bleef Leven'-gedeelte omdat hij niet wilde dat er iets gebeurde met degene die Voldemort moest vernietigen. Nu besefte Harry dat die bezorgdheid veel verder reikte; voor het eerst besefte Harry dat het schoolhoofd ook iets om zijn geluk gaf, buiten zijn rol als 'Uitverkorene' om Voldemort te verslaan. Harry's hart vulde zich sinds de eerste maal na de gebeurtenissen op het ministerie met een gevoel van vreugde en het feit dat hij geliefd was.

Het schoolhoofd sloot zijn ogen en toen hij ze een tel later weer opende, was er niets meer te bespeuren van de woede die er even daarvoor nog zo door had gegierd.

Ook de temperatuur in de kamer leek plots weer aangenaam te worden.

Perkamentus schraapte zijn keel, waardoor Harry met zijn gedachten terug bij de werkelijkheid kwam.

'Oké, nu dat gezegd is, stel ik voor dat we eerst even alles doorspoelen met een boterbiertje.' Hij haalde zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad en gaf er een flinke zwaai mee. Vier kroezen en evenveel flesjes boterbier kwamen door de kamer gevlogen en landden zachtjes op de tafel. De ogen van de Duffelingen gingen angstig van de flesjes die door de lucht zweefden naar de toverstok die Perkamentus vasthield en weer terug. Ondanks het feit dat Petunia zelf een heks was, had zijn tante toveren blijkbaar altijd als iets onnatuurlijks en daarom beangstigends gezien.

Met een tweede zwiepje openden de flesjes zich vanzelf en goten ze hun heerlijke vloeistof in de kroezen.

Perkamentus gaf iedereen er een en zette de zijne al snel aan zijn lippen. Ook Harry nam een flinke teug van de zoete drank. Toen hij het voor de eerste maal geproefd had, was hij er zeker van geweest dat hij nog nooit zoiets lekkers had gedronken. Nu, zoveel jaren later, genoot hij nog van elke slok boterbier die hij nam.

De Duffelingen maakten echter geen aanstalten om hun bekers zelfs nog maar aan te raken. Ze keken er met grote ogen naar, alsof ze dachten dat het schoolhoofd er vergif in had gedaan.

Professor Perkamentus zette zijn kroes zachtjes op de tafel, keek Herman Petunia weer aan en bracht het gesprek weer op gang.

'Er rest ons nog één probleem en dat is dat van jullie veiligheid,' zei hij op ernstige toon.

Tante Petunia keek hem angstig aan.

'Onze veiligheid?' vroeg ze met bevende stem.

'Ja, Petunia, nu Voldemort weet waar jullie wonen, vrees ik dat hij het niet bij deze ene aanslag zal laten. Hij wil je dood, Petunia, en daar kan ik jammer genoeg weinig aan doen.'

Tante Petunia slaakte een gilletje, bracht haar hand voor haar opengesperde mond en werd nog bleker. Oom Herman keek Perkamentus aan met ogen vol angst.

Ook Harry staarde vol ongeloof naar Perkamentus. Hij had al lange tijd geweten dat al de mensen uit zijn omgeving een mogelijk doelwit vormden, maar hij had nooit gedacht dat het gevaar zich ook tot in de Dreuzelwereld zou uitstrekken.

Hij wist nu, meer dan ooit, dat ook zijn eigen veiligheid op het spel stond. Als zijn tante en haar gezin zouden sterven, dan zou ook de bescherming die ze hem bood, verloren gaan.

Er moest toch iets te doen zijn? Hij zat hier aan tafel met de grootste tovenaar van deze tijd, die moest toch iets kunnen ondernemen om zijn familie veilig te houden?

'Maar professor,' probeerde Harry, 'er moet toch iets zijn dat u kunt doen?'

De oude tovenaar tuitte zijn lippen en schudde zachtjes zijn hoofd.

'Ik vrees dat als Voldemort zijn zinnen gezet heeft op je tante, ik daar weinig kan aan doen. Ik kan Voldemorts gedachten niet veranderen.'

Perkamentus zweeg, alsof hij wilde dat de betekenis van zijn woorden voor iedereen duidelijk zou zijn. De stilte leek de waarheid nog harder te maken en verslagen liet Harry zijn hoofd hangen. Perkamentus had hem nog maar zelden in de steek gelaten en de tiener was er ondertussen ook gewend aan geraakt dat de oude tovenaar voor alles een oplossing had.

Toen het schoolhoofd de stilte weer verbrak, klonk zijn stem echter opgewekt.

'Ik kan er echter wel een aantal maatregelen nemen waardoor hij het een pak lastiger zal krijgen om jullie nog eens aan te vallen.' Harry's hart vulde zich opnieuw met hoop en hij keek de oude tovenaar aan.

Op diens gezicht stond een mysterieus enthousiasme te lezen. Hij zweeg even, bracht zijn handen samen en staarde naar zijn toppen van zijn vingers, alsof hij daar ideeën probeerde te vinden.

'Ten eerste kan ik er voor zorgen dat er steeds twee tovenaars op wacht staan die jullie kunnen beschermen indien nodig.'

Voor de zoveelste maal die avond leek het alsof er een bom ontplofte in de keuken.

Oom Herman sloeg met zijn vuist zo hard op tafel dat de flesjes boterbier een sprongetje maakten.

'IK WIL NIET STEEDS GEVOLGD WORDEN DOOR TWEE - DINGES!' schreeuwde oom Herman.

Harry wist niet hoe Perkamentus zijn oom ooit zou kunnen overtuigen; zijn oom zou nooit aanvaarden dat hij gevolgd werd door twee tovenaars. Alleen al het woord 'tovenaar' bezorgde hem de kriebels. Het idee dat Herman constant gevolgd zou worden door twee 'freaks ,' zou voor hem waarschijnlijk ondraaglijk zijn.

'Meneer Duffeling, ik begrijp dat u het idee niet al te leuk vindt, maar ik zie geen andere mogelijkheid. U was vandaag bijna vermoord omdat er geen enkel lid van de Orde in de buurt was die u kon helpen. Ik wil dat risico niet nogmaals lopen.' Perkamentus pauzeerde even en voegde er toen met een twinkeling in zijn ogen en een geamuseerde stem aan toe: 'U hebt tenslotte de voorbije twee zomers ook niets gemerkt.'

Herman Duffeling leek nu echt woedend.

'WAT?! U HEBT ONS LATEN VOLGEN ZONDER DAT WIJ ER IETS VAN WISTEN?!' schreeuwde oom Herman.

'Nou, niet echt,' vervolgde het schoolhoofd. 'Sinds Voldemort vorig jaar in juni zijn lichaam terugkreeg, heb ik iemand van de Orde Harry laten volgen. Ik kan u wel vertellen dat er meerdere tovenaars weken voor uw huis hebben gestaan zonder dat u er iets van gemerkt heeft.'

Oom Hermans mond viel open van verbazing; het was waar, hij had de voorbije jaren nog nooit eerder een tovenaar in zijn straat gezien.

'U hebt vorig jaar zelf kunnen zien welke gevolgen het kan hebben als er geen lid van de Orde in de buurt is dat u kan helpen bij magische noodgevallen. Toen Harry en Dirk vorig jaar werden aangevallen door een paar Dementors, was er geen tovenaar in de buurt. Gelukkig kon Harry zichzelf en uw zoon redden, maar Harry zal niet altijd in de buurt zijn. Wie zal er u dan redden? Of uw zoon Dirk?'

Oom Hermans mond stond wijd open en tante Petunia werd bleek en de doodsangst stond op haar gezicht af te lezen.

'Dirkiemans ,' was al wat ze kon uitbrengen.

'Inderdaad Petunia. Als Arabella Vaals vandaag niet op wacht had gestaan, dan zaten jullie hier nu niet aan de tafel en hadden jullie het waarschijnlijk zelfs niet eens overleefd.' Perkamentus liet zijn laatste zin even inzinken bij de Duffelingen en ging toen op gewone toon verder.

'Oké, die twee leden die de wacht houden zijn geregeld. Waarschijnlijk zal ik het ministerie om hulp moeten vragen, want ik vrees dat de Orde niet groot genoeg is om jullie telkens te laten beschermen door twee leden.'

'Maar professor, Droebel zal het nooit toestaan.' zei Harry. Hij was niet vergeten hoe hij en Perkamentus vorig jaar door Droebel behandeld waren. In de pers waren ze afgeschilderd als labiele aandachtszoekers die paniek probeerden te zaaien. Het was dan ook hoogst onwaarschijnlijk dat hij zijn Schouwers zou inzetten om de familie van een gek te beschermen. Het liefst wilde hij de toekomst zo weinig mogelijk met het ministerie te maken hebben.

'Sinds het ministerie vorig jaar bevestigd heeft dat Voldemort inderdaad terug is, is de houding van Droebel volledig veranderd. De publieke opinie heeft zich tegen hem gekeerd en ziet mij, maar vooral jou, als hoop in deze donkere tijden. Droebel weet dat hij bij een volgende misstap waarschijnlijk ontslagen zal worden. Hij probeert nu de gemoederen te bedaren door allerlei maatregelen te nemen die hem populair moeten maken en als één van de maatregelen is om mij te geven wat ik vraag en jou veilig te houden, dan zal hij dat zonder aarzeling doen. Macht werkt verslavend, Harry, en nu Droebel al die jaren ervan heeft kunnen proeven, wil hij het niet meer kwijt en zal hij alles doen om zijn ministerpostje te kunnen behouden.'

Harry was niet echt verbaasd om te horen dat de positie van Droebel zo op de helling stond. Nadat het nieuws bekend gemaakt was dat Voldemort weer herrezen was en dat Droebel de hele tovergemeenschap een jaar lang had verzwegen dat de slechtste tovenaar aller tijden verrezen was, had hij wel verwacht dat de tovergemeenschap heftig zou reageren.

'Waarom heb ik niets over Droebels' positie gelezen in de Ochtendprofeet?'

'Omdat Droebel nog steeds macht uitoefent op de pers. Hij beseft dat hij in nauwe schoentjes zit. Als de Ochtendprofeet zou schrijven over de onvrede van de mensen, dan zou hij nog meer in vraag gesteld worden. Droebel heeft het allemaal netjes uit het nieuws weten te houden om zichzelf te redden.'

Droebel had altijd al gehouden van de macht die bezat omdat hij Minister van Toverkunst was. Het verbaasde Harry dan ook niet dat Droebel de pers onder controle had; hij had het tenslotte een heel jaar lang gedaan.

'De Fidellius-bezwering is helaas onbruikbaar. Het zou onmogelijk zijn om iedereen die in nummer vier moet zijn te vertellen dat ze daar wonen of een briefje te geven.' Perkamentus leek tegen zichzelf te praten, zoals hij wel vaker deed als hij een oplossing probeerde te vinden.

De Duffelingen leken helemaal niet te snappen wat Perkamentus zei en ze keken hem aan alsof hij een heleboel wartaal aan het uitslagen was, en Harry besefte dat het voor een Dreuzel waarschijnlijk ook een hele boel nonsens moest zijn.

'Ik vraag me af of die ene spreuk krachtig genoeg zou zijn. Het zou een grote bescherming zijn en dit zou het ideale moment zijn om hem te testen,' mompelde het schoolhoofd verder.

'Professor, mag ik vragen wat u van plan bent?' vroeg Harry zacht. Hij wilde professor Perkamentus niet storen in zijn gedachtegang, maar hij kon zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen.

'Het ministerie heeft onlangs een nieuwe een heel ingewikkelde spreuk ontwikkeld die de huizen tegen duistere tovenaars beschermt. Het Duistere Teken op de onderarm van een Dooddoener straalt een krachtige duistere magie uit. De spreuk weerhoudt dragers van het Duistere Teken ervan het huis te betreden. De spreuk is al getest en is effectief tegen een aanval van één drager van het Duistere Teken. Professor Sneep had zich aangeboden om de effectiviteit van de spreuk te testen. Hij vertelde dat hij nog nooit zulke pijnen had gevoeld. De cruciatusvloek zou slechts een speldenprik zijn in vergelijking met die spreuk. Hij is echter nog nooit getest geweest tegen een massale aanval van Dooddoeners, omdat we nog geen grote groep vrijwilligers hebben gevonden,' voegde hij er met een glimlach aan toe.

'Ik denk echter dat de spreuk het beste is wat we momenteel hebben. Ik had al een heleboel andere spreuken uitgesproken over het huis van je oom en tante, maar Voldemort heeft die weten te omzeilen. Deze spreuk kan hij echter niet omzeilen, want hij kan alleen verbroken worden door de tovenaar die hem uitgesproken heeft of wanneer die sterft. En ik ben van plan om het Voldemort nog heel lang moeilijk te maken en jou te helpen tot het bittere eind, Harry.' Professor Perkamentus keek hem glimlachend aan.

Harry probeerde een flauw lachje op zijn gezicht te toveren. Hij voelde hoe een sprankeltje hoop zich door zijn lichaam verspreidde. Hij had altijd wel gedacht dat Perkamentus hem zou bijstaan in zijn strijd tegen Voldemort, maar nu hij het ook gezegd had, werd dat vermoeden bevestigd. Hij zou er niet alleen voor staan.

Perkamentus zette zijn beker Boterbier nog eens aan zijn lippen.

De Duffelingen staarden hem nog steeds aan.

Het schoolhoofd liet zijn kroes langzaam zakken en zei: 'Ik kikker altijd op van een lekker boterbiertje. Het warmt me helemaal op en ik voel me meteen een stuk gelukkiger als ik er eentje drink.'

De Duffelingen leken echter helemaal geen aanstalten te maken om de kroezen die voor stonden zelfs nog maar aan te raken.

Professor Perkamentus deed alsof er geen vuiltje aan de lucht was en boog zich weer wat naar voren, zodat hij met zijn onderarmen op de tafel rustte.

'Er rest ons nog een ding om te bespreken,' zei hij, 'en dat gaat over de verdere verblijfplaats van Harry deze zomer.'

Even viel er een korte stilte waarin niemand zijn mening leek te willen uiten.

Harry hoopte vurig dat het schoolhoofd hem niet terug naar de Duffelingen zou sturen. Hij had al drie weken bij zijn tante en haar gezin doorgebracht, dat zou toch genoeg moeten zijn om de bescherming nog een jaar in stand te houden? Wat voor zin zou het hebben om hem daar nu opnieuw naartoe te sturen en hem daar geïsoleerd te laten zitten? Zou het daar nu wel nog veilig zijn? Perkamentus zou wel een aantal nieuwe spreuken over het huis uitspreken, maar zouden die wel bestand zijn tegen een aanval van Dooddoeners of Voldemort zelf? De vorige spreuken hadden toch ook moeten volstaan en toch was zijn familie aangevallen geweest. Het was duidelijk dat hij daar toch niet zo veilig was als eerst gedacht. Hij zou toch veel beter beschermd kunnen worden op een plaats waar veel tovenaars waren, zoals bij de Wemels of zelfs hier op het Grimboudplein.

Maar vorig jaar had hij ook veel langer bij de Duffelingen moeten blijven en Perkamentus leek echt te geloven in die nieuwe spreuken. Perkamentus kuchte even en Harry's gedachten keerden terug naar het heden.

'Ik denk dat Harry het beste hier kan blijven,' zei Perkamentus langzaam.

Harry voelde hoe zijn vuisten zich ontspanden. Hij had nooit eerder beseft dat hij ze gebald had.

'Harry heeft lang genoeg bij je verbleven, Petunia, om de bescherming nog een jaar te laten werken. Er zijn ook nog andere redenen die vereisen dat Harry de rest van de vakantie hier doorbrengt,' zei Perkamentus toen hij zich naar Harry toe draaide, 'maar die zal je later te weten komen. Ik neem aan dat je het eens bent met mijn beslissing, Harry?' vroeg het schoolhoofd met een glimlach.

Harry kon alleen maar knikken. Een tintelende vreugde verspreidde zich vanuit zijn buik door heel zijn lichaam. Hij mocht na drie weken al weg bij de Duffelingen! Hij had nog nooit zo snel zijn enige familie al mogen verlaten.

Perkamentus richtte zich weer naar de Duffelingen.

'Dan moeten wij alleen nog afspraken maken voor volgende zomer.'

Tante Petunia keek de oude tovenaar niet-begrijpend aan.

'Hij moet toch elke zomer bij ons komen logeren voor de bescherming die mijn bloed hem geeft, dat hebt u zelf geschreven in die brief.'

'Dat is juist Petunia, maar Harry wordt volgend jaar meerderjarig -'

'Hij is er nog maar vijftien,' sprak oom Herman met een triomfantelijk gezicht. 'Hij wordt ergens tijdens deze vakantie zestien, dus wordt hij maar pas binnen twee zomers achttien.'

'Oh maar natuurlijk, meneer Duffeling, vergeef me alstublieft. U ziet, oude geesten vergeten wel vaker iets.'

Oom Herman glimlachte kwaadaardig naar Harry.

'Ik had u eerder moeten vertellen dat je in de toverwereld al op zeventien jaar volwassen bent,' vervolgde Perkamentus.

Oom Herman keek alsof zijn grote verjaardagsfeest plotseling afgelast werd en Harry moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'De bescherming werkt tot op de dag dat hij zeventien wordt. Hij moet volgende zomer nog even bij jullie logeren, zodat hij zeker tot aan zijn verjaardag veilig is. Zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn, Petunia, om hem een paar nachtjes onderdak te geven, zodat de bescherming lang genoeg blijft werken?'

Petunia perste haar lippen samen tot een fijn lijntje, maar knikte uiteindelijk toch.

Perkamentus wendde zich tot Harry en vervolgde: 'Er zijn nog een aantal zaken die ik deze zomer graag met je zou willen doornemen, Harry. Ik denk dus dat je het best de resterende weken hier doorbrengt. Ik zal aan meneer Wemel en zijn familie vragen of zij ook in het hoofdkwartier willen komen logeren. Natuurlijk is ook juffrouw Griffel meer dan welkom,' voegde hij er met een glimlach aan toe.

Harry kon zijn geluk niet op: hij mocht al weg bij de Duffelingen en zijn beste vrienden zouden hier ook nog eens komen logeren!

'Oh, dank u, professor,' riep hij uit, 'dat zou geweldig zijn!'

'Zo,' zei Perkamentus terwijl hij nog een slok boterbier nam, 'nu alles geregeld is, denk ik dat u terug naar huis kunt gaan, meneer en mevrouw Duffeling.'

Oom Herman en tante Petunia leken niet te durven reageren.

'Liggen al je spullen op je kamer, Harry?' vroeg het schoolhoofd.

Harry knikte.

'Dan stel ik voor dat jij hier blijft, Harry. Remus zal waarschijnlijk op je wachten in de woonkamer. Misschien kunnen jullie wat bijpraten terwijl ik weg ben. Ik zal je hutkoffer wel pakken terwijl ik je oom en tante naar huis breng en hem nadien hier bezorgen.' Hij nam nog een laatste slok van zijn boterbiertje en tikte toen driemaal op de kroes, die nu zachtjes blauw begon te gloeien.

De ogen van Harry's oom en tante werden groot.

'Petunia en Herman, ik stel voor dat jullie nu afscheid nemen van Harry.'

Oom Herman weigerde om Harry aan te kijken en bleef naar de tippen van zijn schoenen staren.

'Tot volgend jaar, oom Herman,' zei Harry voorzichtig.

Herman Duffeling snoof alleen maar eens, maar dat was voor Harry meer dan genoeg, meer zou hij waarschijnlijk toch niet krijgen.

Tante Petunia leek een worstelpartijtje te houden met zichzelf, maar uiteindelijk zei ze met een kleine glimlach: 'Veel plezier tijdens het schooljaar, Harry, en tot volgende zomer'.

Het was de eerste keer dat Harry haar naar hem had zien glimlachen en hij wist dat ze zich voor de eerste keer familie van hem voelde.

'Oké, ik denk dat het gek zou zijn om meer te verwachten,' zei Perkamentus zacht. 'Tot straks Harry. Petunia en Herman, raak de kroes aan.'

Petunia legde voorzichtig haar hand op de beker. Oom Herman leek wat wantrouwiger en keek de oude tovenaar heel bedenkelijk aan.

'Het zal jullie terugbrengen naar de Ligusterlaan,' verzekerde het schoolhoofd.

Oom Herman twijfelde even en bracht toen voorzichtig en met een heel lange arm zijn hand naar de kroes, zijn andere hand bracht hij voor zijn hoofd, alsof hij bang was dat het zou ontploffen.

In een oogwenk waren zijn oom en tante verdwenen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Gesprekken bij de haard

**Hoofdstuk 4: gesprek bij de haard**

Harry staarde naar de plek waar zonet zijn oom en tante nog hadden gestaan. Zijn hoofd tolde van de dingen die hij had gehoord. Zijn tante was een heks! Zij was een van de laatste personen op aarde van wie hij verwacht had dat ze toverkracht zou bezitten.

Hij nam zijn kroes boterbier in zijn handen en dronk er een flinke slok van. Het zoete bier prikkelde op zijn tong en leek zijn zorgen weg te spoelen, tenminste, toch voor even.

Harry zette zijn kroes zachtjes neer op tafel. Hij had de voorbije uren meer dan genoeg gehoord dat weggespoeld moest worden. Zijn tante had hem jarenlang zwaar gestraft en gekleineerd als er iets onverklaarbaars was gebeurd, maar ze had heel goed geweten dat hij er niets had kunnen aan doen. Hij kon zijn krachten toen nog niet controleren, zeker als hij boos of overstuur was.

Hoe had ze hem zo kunnen behandelen, dacht Harry boos terwijl hij zijn handen tot vuisten balde. En waarom had ze al die jaren verzwegen dat ze een heks was? Hij wist waarom ze voor zijn elfde verjaardag nooit iets had gezegd; ze had ergens diep vanbinnen gehoopt dat hij geen tovenaar zou zijn. Waarom had ze nadien niets verteld? Was het verleden echt zo pijnlijk voor haar dat ze het bestaan van toverkracht bleef negeren; dat ze alles verdrong in de hoop het allemaal te kunnen vergeten?

Hij was woedend op haar: al die jarenlange leugens en pijn die voor niets waren geweest. Hij had een kans gehad op een min of meer normale jeugd, maar ze had die van hem afgenomen de dag dat ze had besloten zijn magie er uit te hongeren of er uit te slaan.

Anderzijds voelde hij echter voor de eerste keer een band met haar die veel verder reikte dan het feit dat ze zijn tante was. Toen de Dementors Dirk hadden aangevallen, was hij er zich plots van bewust geworden dat ze de zus van zijn moeder was. Hij wist niet waarom, maar dat was de eerste keer dat hij haar als familie gezien had. Nu had hij ontdekt dat ze nog iets meer gemeenschappelijk hadden dan alleen die bloedband: toverkracht. Het liet Harry met een dubbel gevoel achter.

In zijn hoofd was het een grote puinhoop en tegenstrijdige gevoelens en gedachten gingen er met elkaar op de vuist.

Zachtjes werd er op de deur geklopt en Harry's gedachten werden terug naar het hier en nu getrokken.

Remus Lupos stak zijn hoofd door de deuropening en glimlachte.

'Oh goed, je bent nog hier. Ik dacht dat je misschien al naar boven was.'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en hief zijn kroes boterbier op.

'Laten we zeggen dat de afgelopen uren me meer dan genoeg stof tot nadenken hebben gegeven,' zei Harry. En hij voegde er glimlachend aan toe: 'Mijn boterbiertje was nog niet op.'

'Mag ik erbij komen zitten?' vroeg Remus.

Harry knikte.

De weerwolf stapte de keuken binnen, sloot de deur stilletjes achter zich en liep naar een stoel die recht tegenover Harry stond. In het voorbijgaan gaf hij een klein zwiepje met zijn toverstok en een boterbiertje vloog met een mooi boog in zijn uitgestrekte hand.

Op het gezicht van zijn vroegere professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zag Harry de lijnen van zorgen, leeftijd en verdriet. Hij had grote wallen onder zijn ogen en hij zag er moe uit. Waarschijnlijk was het pas volle maan geweest.

Remus tikte met zijn toverstok op zijn flesje en de kurk sprong er vanzelf af. Hij bracht het naar zijn lippen en nam een paar flinke slokken. Nadien zette hij het flesje neer en keek Harry aan.

'Harry, m'n jongen, hoe gaat het nu met jou?'

Harry wendde zijn blik af en keek naar de dansende vlammen in de haard. Sirius had, toen ze met brandstof communiceerden, waarschijnlijk op zijn knieën op de vloer gezeten voor de haard, met zijn hoofd in de vlammen.

Harry keek Lupos opnieuw aan en haalde zijn schouders op.

'Oké,' was alles dat Harry kon zeggen. Hij had geen zin in een gesprek over zijn peetvader. Hij wist dat Remus niet zou aandringen als hij er niet wilde over praten. De wonden waren misschien niet meer zo vers, maar de pijn bleef ondraaglijk.

'Het is heel normaal dat je het eens wat moeilijker hebt, Harry,' zei Remus. 'Je hebt vorig schooljaar een paar verschrikkelijke dingen meegemaakt. En dan vandaag die aanval in de Ligusterlaan. Gelukkig was mevrouw Vaals in de buurt en kon ze ons waarschuwen. We hadden nooit gedacht dat Voldemort je daar zou kunnen aanvallen met al die extra bescherming die Perkamentus had uitgesproken over het huis en de omgeving.'

'Voldemort had het deze keer niet op mij gemunt,' floepte Harry er plots uit.

Remus keek Harry niet-begrijpend aan.

'Hij probeerde mijn tante te vermoorden om zo mij te kunnen uitschakelen,' zuchtte Harry. 'Als mijn familie, en dan vooral mijn tante, dood zou zijn, dan zou ook het laatste restje van de bescherming die mijn moeder mij via de bloedband gaf, verdwijnen. Voldemort zou mij dan ongehinderd kunnen vermoorden in de Ligusterlaan.'

Remus zweeg even, alsof de woorden tijd nodig hadden om door te dringen.

'Gelukkig daagden wij van de Orde op tijd op,' zei Remus zacht. 'Ik mag er niet aan denken wat er gebeurd zou zijn als wij een paar minuten later waren geweest.'

Harry dacht na over die woorden. Als de Orde maar een paar minuten later was geweest, dan zouden de gevolgen niet te overzien zijn geweest. Ofwel hadden ze drie dode lichamen gevonden van hem, zijn tante en oom Herman. Ofwel had hij de regels moeten overtreden en magie gebruiken.

Zou hij het wel overleefd hebben, dacht hij plots. Hij zou het in zijn eentje maar moeilijk kunnen opnemen tegen zes volwassen dooddoeners. Misschien zou hij zelfs niet in staat geweest zijn om te vertellen wat er gebeurd was.

Zou heel de wereld dan naar de verdoemenis zijn? Volgens de profetie was hij de enige die Voldemort kon verslaan. Zou de hele wereld gedoemd zijn zich te onderwerpen aan Voldemort?

Harry schudde zijn hoofd, hij mocht zo niet denken. De hele zomer lang had het gedaante van Zwamdrift in zijn gedachten uit de hersenpan gerezen en haar onheilspellende woorden gesproken. Maar Voldemort zou hem niet zomaar te pakken krijgen! Hij en Jeweetwel hadden al meerdere keren tegenover elkaar gestaan en Harry was elke keer kunnen ontkomen. Hij moest maar een keer geluk hebben en Voldemort geven wat hij verdiende: de dood.

'Je oom en tante zagen er behoorlijk geschrokken uit,' zei Remus waardoor Harry uit zijn sombere gedachtewereld getrokken werd en terug in de realiteit belandde. 'Ik zou waarschijnlijk als Dreuzel ook doodsangsten uitstaan als er plots zes dooddoeners met opgeheven toverstok op me zou zien afkomen.'

Remus pakte zijn flesje en nam een paar slokken van zijn boterbier.

'Het was meer dan alleen de dooddoeners waardoor mijn oom en tante waren geschrokken.' Harry aarzelde even, maar vroeg toen toch: 'Professor, wist u dat mijn tante een heks was?'

Remus liet zijn flesje plots zakken en staarde Harry met grote ogen aan.

'De dooddoeners hadden het eerst op oom Herman gemunt, maar mijn tante heeft met behulp van magie een duw gegeven en hem gered,' legde Harry uit.

'Dat wist ik niet, Harry.' Remus' stem klonk verrast. 'Je moeder praatte nooit over haar zuster.'

'Mijn tante heeft haar plaats op Zweinstein geweigerd. Ik kan niet geloven dat iemand niet naar Zweinstein zou willen gaan, het is zo'n geweldige plek,' zei Harry niet-begrijpend.

Remus zette zijn flesje op tafel en boog iets naar Harry toe.

'Niet iedereen vindt het fantastisch om te horen dat ze een heks of tovenaar zijn, Harry. Sommigen vinden het beangstigend om te ontdekken dat ze toverkracht bezitten. Anderen hebben geen zin om hun thuis te verlaten en blijven liever thuis. Sommige ouders vinden heks of tovenaar geen goede carrière voor hun zoon of dochter en verbieden ze om naar Zweinstein te gaan,' vertelde Remus. 'Het is een kleine minderheid, want de meesten aanvaarden hun plaats wel, maar het bestaat.'

Harry dacht na hoe zijn leven er zou uitgezien hebben als hij niet naar Zweinstein zou zijn gegaan. Waarschijnlijk zou hij nu niet aan tafel met Remus aan tafel gezeten hebben en zou hij Hermelien en Ron en de rest van de Wemels niet kennen. Zou hij ooit de ware reden van de dood van zijn ouders gekend hebben? Zou hij Sirius ooit ontmoet hebben, dacht hij toen plots het trotse gezicht van zijn peetvader in zijn gedachten opdook. Even voelde Harry een warme gloed vanbinnen; hij had een paar leuke momenten beleefd met Sirius die hij altijd zou blijven koesteren.

Als hij maar naar Hemelien geluisterd had, dan zou Sirius nu nog leven. Als Knijster zijn meester niet had bedrogen… Het gezicht van Knijster doemde in Harry's geest op. Hij had die kleine verrader nog niet gezien. Waar zou die zitten? Harry wist dat de oude huiself geen kans voorbij zou laten gaan om hem te verwensen en de ergste verwijten te mompelen. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn? Zou Knijster zich ergens verborgen houden, tussen allerlei relikwieën van mevrouw Zwarts? Of zou hij weer naar de Malfidussen zijn gegaan? Als dat zo was, was de Orde dan niet in gevaar? Hij zou genoeg informatie kunnen vertellen die de Orde in de problemen zou kunnen brengen. Was het hier wel nog veilig? Maar als het hier niet meer veilig was, dan zou de Orde hier toch niet meer blijven? Of zou er iets anders gebeurd zijn?

'Professor?' vroeg Harry.

Lupos richtte zijn hoofd op en keek hem glimlachend aan.

'Zeg maar gewoon Remus. Ik geef al jaren geen les meer.'

Harry knikte. Hij vond het raar om de man die voor hem zat met zijn voornaam aan te spreken. Hij had hem leren kennen als leraar Verweer en had over de jaren heen veel respect voor hem gekregen. Als Sirius er niet was om Harry te helpen, dan was Lupos er vaak geweest om hem één of andere vorm van raad te geven. Bovendien sterven oude gewoontes maar langzaam.

'Remus, waar is Knijster? Ik heb hem nog niet gezien. Ik dacht dat hij geen kans voorbij zou laten gaan om verwijten naar mijn hoofd te slingeren.'

'Knijster is dood.'

De woorden kwamen aan als een mokerslag. Van alle antwoorden die Remus had kunnen geven, was dit het minst verwachtte.

'Toen Knijster hoorde dat hij na de dood van Sirius niet naar Bellatrix of naar de Malfidussen mocht, heeft hij zichzelf van de trap gegooid.'

Harry voelde hoe zijn hart met elke slag de woede door zijn lichaam pompte. Als Knijster niet had meegewerkt aan de list van Voldemort, dan was Harry nooit naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst geweest. Sirius en de rest van de Orde zouden hem dan niet komen redden zijn en dan leefde Harry's peetvader nu nog! De haat tegenover Knijster stroomde door Harry als vergif. Zijn hart bonkte in zijn hoofd en hij balde zijn handen tot vuisten.

Plots leek Harry's litteken in brand te staan. Hij greep naar zijn voorhoofd en drukte zijn hand ertegen. Voldemort had zijn woede waarschijnlijk gevoeld.

'Wat is er?' Remus was recht gesprongen van zijn stoel en knielde voor Harry neer. Onderzoekend keek hij de tiener aan.

'Litteken,' wist die uit brengen. Zijn ogen traanden van de pijn.

'Sluit je ogen en adem langzaam in en uit. Probeer je te ontspannen, dan zou de pijn moeten verminderen.'

Harry deed wat Remus hem opdroeg. Hij ademde rustig in en uit en probeerde zijn haat voor Knijster opzij te schuiven. Hij voelde hoe de pijn minder werd en na een tijdje zelfs helemaal verdween. Langzaam opende hij weer zijn ogen.

'Is de pijn weg?'

Harry knikte.

'Heb je nog vaak pijn in je litteken?' vroeg Remus.

'Niet zo vaak als vorig jaar, maar toch nog regelmatig.' Harry pauzeerde even en ging toen verder. 'Ik denk dat hij deze keer mijn woede kon voelen en daardoor mijn geest probeerde binnen te dringen, om uit te zoeken wat het was dat me zo boos maakte.'

'Hm,' was al dat Remus uitbracht. De weerwolf keek hem nog een laatste maal onderzoekend aan en ging toen terug op zijn stoel zitten. Hij zette zijn lippen nog een keer aan zijn flesje boterbier voor hij terug sprak.

'Ik was geschokt toen ik het nieuws vernam. Knijster was niet de leukste huis-elf die ik ontmoet heb, maar ik vond het verschrikkelijk om te vernemen dat hij liever de dood koos dan dat hij een nieuwe meester moest dienen.'

Diep vanbinnen wist Harry dat Remus gelijk had. Het was te betreuren dat Knijster liever dood was dan dat hij een eerlijke tovenaar wilde dienen. Harry's haat voor het kleine wezentje ontkende dit medelijden echter volkomen en vond dat hij alleen maar zijn verdiende loon gekregen had door niet lang na Sirius te sterven. In de tiener zijn hart vond er een gevecht plaats tussen deze tegenstrijdige gevoelens. De wonden en het verdriet om Sirius' dood waren echter nog te vers om het medeleven te laten winnen.

'Wie was Knijsters nieuwe meester?'

'Dat kan ik je niet vertellen, Harry. Professor Perkamentus is de uitvoerder van Sirius' testament. Hij zal je binnenkort Sirius' testament overmaken en je erfenis mededelen.'

Remus kon een geeuw niet onderdrukken en keek op zijn horloge.

'Is het al zo laat? Harry, ik denk dat we maar beter kunnen gaan slapen, het is een vermoeiende dag geweest.

Harry knikte en stond op. Hij nam zijn lege kroes vast, maar Remus legde een hand op zijn arm.

'Laat maar, ik doe het wel,' zei hij.

'Bedankt. Slaapwel,' zei Harry.

'Slaapwel.'

Harry nam de trap naar boven en kwam uit in de donkere hal. Naast de voordeur hingen nog steeds zware, donkere draperieën van waarachter een zacht gesnurk klonk. De Orde was er dus nog niet in geslaagd om mevrouw Zwarts van de muur te halen. Op zijn tenen sloop hij stilletjes verder. Hij had geen zin in een tirade van die oude feeks.

Toen hij bij de trap kwam die naar de bovenverdiepingen leidde, keek hij extra uit waar hij liep. Hij wist nog heel goed wat een kabaal het had gemaakt toen Tops vorig jaar tegen een trollenbeen had gestampt en dat was omgevallen. Er waren twee mensen voor nodig geweest om Sirius' moeder stil te krijgen.

Harry stapte de trap op. Aan de muur hingen nog steeds de hoofden van de huiselfen die hier ooit gewerkt hadden, maar die te oud waren geweest om hun werk voort te zetten.

Knijsters hoofd zou het laatste in de rij geweest kunnen zijn. Misschien was dat wel zijn laatste wens geweest. De jongen die bleef leven was echter blij om te zien dat die niet vervuld was.

Harry liep verder de trap op naar de twee verdieping, duwde de deur van zijn kamer open en ging naar binnen. Er brandde licht en zijn hutkoffer stond aan het einde van het bed. Perkamentus moest dus al terug zijn van de Listerlaan en had zijn spullen alvast voor hem naar boven gebracht. Even vroeg Harry zich af waarom hij niet naar de keuken gekomen was om verder te praten, maar toen herinnerde hij zich dat het schoolhoofd naar het Ministerie zou gaan om extra bescherming te vragen voor de Duffelingen.

Harry onderdrukte een geeuw en deed zijn kleren meteen uit. Nog geen vijf minuten nadat hij onder de lakens was gekropen, sliep hij al.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Dromen en legendes

**Hoofdstuk 5: Dromen en legendes**

Hij stond in een grote, donkere ruimte. Aan de muren hingen toortsen die dansende schaduwen op het plafond projecteerden. Oude, in onbruik geraakte marteltuigen hingen met verroeste kettingen aan grote stenen pilaren die het plafond ondersteunden.

In het midden van dit ondergrondse vertrek wachtte hij. Hij keek verwachtingsvol naar de houten deur die zich recht tegenover hem bevond. Die deur zou weldra opengaan en dan zouden ze één voor één de kelder binnensijpelen.

In zijn hoofd overliep hij al zijn plannen nog een keer. Hij had lang genoeg gewacht, maar nu was weldra de tijd aangebroken om alles ten uitvoer te brengen.

Boven hem hoorde hij het eerste zacht gemompel. Ze waren precies op tijd. Hij hoorde voetstappen de trap afkomen en een paar tellen later werd de deur open gedaan en kwamen de eersten binnen. Ze maakten een buiging voordat ze hun plaats innamen.

Een paar minuten later was iedereen er en stond voor hem een kring van twintig tovenaars. Ze droegen allemaal een lang gewaad en een masker dat hun gezicht voor het grootste deel bedekte. Voor Heer Voldemort stonden zijn trouwe Dooddoeners.

'Welkom allemaal. Ik ben blij om te zien dat jullie zo snel op mijn oproep gereageerd hebben.' Voldemort richtte zich tot een Dooddoener die links van hem stond. 'Bellatrix, hoever staat het met de voorbereidingen voor de aanval op Londen?'

'Alles is geregeld, mijn Heer. De Dementors zullen ons helpen, zodat wij onze gang kunnen gaan. Het aantal doden zal niet te overzien zijn.'

'Geweldig,' lachte Voldemort. 'Dat gepeupel heeft de laatste jaren een te rustig leven geleid, tijd om van ons te laten horen en onze slag te slaan. Ik stel voor dat je samen met Verassen en Yonkers de plaats nog eens gaat bekijken. Zoek uit langs welke kant de aanval het best gestart kan worden, of jullie je ergens verscholen kunnen houden, zodat jullie van daaruit het meeste slachtoffers kunnen maken voordat jullie opgemerkt worden. En bedenk al waar jullie Noodviavia's kunnen neerleggen, voor het geval de Schouwers Anti-Verdwijnselspreuken zouden gebruiken.'

'Jawel, mijn Heer.'

'Dat was alles, voor nu. Sneep, Wormstaart en Willemsen, jullie blijven hier. De anderen mogen vertrekken.'

Drie gemaskerde tovenaars bleven staan, al de anderen maakten een diepe buiging en verlieten de kelder. Toen de laatste de deur achter zich had dichtgedaan, sprak Voldemort de drie overblijvers aan.

'Ik stuur jullie niet mee naar Londen volgende week. Sneep en Willemsen, jullie mogen niet herkend worden als Dooddoeners.'

De gemaskerde figuren knikten.

'Ik heb een andere, minstens even belangrijke opdracht voor jullie.' Voldemort pauzeerde even en ging toen verder. 'Ik wil dat jullie op zoek gaan naar de Duistere Spiegel.'

'Maar Heer, de Duistere Spiegel is een legende,' sprak de middelste Dooddoener.

'Nee, Willemsen,' siste Voldemort. 'De Duistere Spiegel bestaat echt en ik wil hem koste wat het kost vinden. Zoek uit wie de Spiegel nu in zijn bezit heeft, waar die hem verstopt heeft en hoe we die te pakken kunnen krijgen. Al jullie ontdekkingen moeten onmiddellijk aan mij gemeld worden. De Spiegel is veel te belangrijk. Ik duld geen mislukkingen.'

De drie figuren bogen hun hoofd als teken van gehoorzaamheid.

'De informatie die ik al heb kunnen bemachtigen wees aan dat de Spiegel het laatst gezien werd in…' Voldemort zweeg. Hij was niet alleen. Iemand luisterde ongewild mee. De informatie die hij aan de drie Dooddoeners zou geven, was veel te belangrijk en mocht absoluut niet gehoord worden. Heer Voldemort ademde rustig in en uit, sloot zijn ogen en bande alles uit zijn geest. Nadien duwde hij de indringer terug uit zijn geest en trok een muur op rond zijn gedachten.

350 kilometer verder werd een jongen zijn droom bruusk onderbroken. Hij werd wakker met het gevoel alsof zijn hoofd net met lichtsnelheid terug op zijn lichaam was gezet en zijn litteken prikte pijnlijk.

Harry tastte naar zijn bril op zijn nachtkastje. Hij zette hem op, stapte uit bed en verliet zijn kamer. Zo snel als hij kon, liep hij door de gang, de trappen af. Het was nog maar één uur, waarschijnlijk zou er iemand in de keuken zijn aan wie hij kon vertellen wat hij juist gezien had.

De deur van de keuken kraakte zacht toen Harry hem opendeed. Er was inderdaad nog iemand aanwezig. Remus Lupos zat aan tafel en staarde naar de vlammen die in de haard dansten. Hij keek op toen hij de deur hoorde opengaan.

'Harry, ik dacht dat jij al sliep?'

Harry negeerde zijn vraag en viel met de deur in huis.

'Is professor Perkamentus hier?'

'Hij is een paar uur geleden naar Zweinstein vertrokken,' zei Remus. 'Wat is er Harry? Je ziet er slecht uit. Voel je je wel goed?' Remus was opgestaan en naar Harry toegelopen.

'Professor, ik moet Perkamentus nu spreken. Het is dringend,' zei Harry. 'Ik heb een droom gehad.'

Remus' ogen werden groot. Hij wist waarschijnlijk over welk soort dromen Harry het had. Hij draaide zich snel om en ging naar de haard. Hij nam wat brandstof uit een grote pot op de schouw en strooide die in het vuur. De vlammen werden smaragdgroen. Hij ging op zijn knieën voor de haard zitten en riep: 'Zweinstein, Perkamentus' kantoor.'

Terwijl Remus Perkamentus riep, dacht Harry na over wat Voldemort allemaal gezegd had in zijn droom. De details leken weg te glippen als water dat uit je handpalm ontsnapt, en hoe meer Harry ze probeerde vast te houden, hoe meer ze leken te verdwijnen.

Remus trok zijn hoofd weer uit de haard en zei: 'Professor Perkamentus komt onmiddellijk, Harry. Waarom ga je niet even rustig zitten?' Remus zelf nam weer op zijn eigen stoel plaats.

Harry deed wat hem gevraagd werd en zakte neer op de stoel tegenover zijn ex-professor.

De tieners billen had nog maar net het houten oppervlak geraakt, toen de vlammen in de haard voor de tweede maal in een paar minuten tijd smaragdgroen werden. Een tovenaar met lange baard en dito haren stapte de keuken in.

'Goedenavond Harry, hoewel goedenacht misschien meer op zijn plaats is,' zei Perkamentus terwijl hij het roet van zijn paarse gewaad klopte. Hij nam plaats aan de tafel naast Lupos.

'Harry, Remus vertelde mij dat ik dringend moest komen omdat jij een droom gehad hebt. Weet je nog iets van de droom?'

Harry vertelde alles wat hij tijdens de droom gezien had.

Toen Harry uitgepraat was, bracht Perkamentus zijn vingertoppen samen, zoals hij wel vaker deed als hij nadacht. Hij staarde naar het punt waar de toppen elkaar raakten. Even bleef het stil, maar toen keek hij weer op en vroeg aan Harry: 'Weet je nog waar Voldemort de aanval wil plannen?'

Harry dacht na en overliep in gedachten weer de droom. Hij herinnerde zich dat Voldemort duidelijk Londen had gezegd, maar voor de rest kon hij zich niet herinneren dat Voldemort gezegd had waar ze zouden toeslaan. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Spijtig, maar dat was te verwachten. Professor Sneep vertelde me dat Voldemort zijn plannen tegenwoordig angstvallig geheim houdt. Waarschijnlijk vreest hij, en terecht, dat er een spion tussen de Dooddoeners zou staan. De meeste Dooddoeners weten wel dat er en aanval gepland staat op een bepaalde dag, maar enkel diegene die Voldemort het meest vertrouwt, weten waar de aanval zal plaatsvinden. De andere van zijn volgelingen horen maar een paar minuten voor de aanval begint wat het doelwit is.' Perkamentus zweeg even en ging toen verder.

'Weet je wanneer de aanval zal plaatsvinden?'

'Volgende week, maar de exacte dag heeft hij niet gezegd.'

'Voldemort ging ook Dementors gebruiken?' vroeg het schoolhoofd.

'Ja, ze gingen de Dooddoeners bijstaan tijdens de aanval.' Harry zuchtte even en ging toen verder. 'Ze hebben de bedoeling om zoveel mogelijk doden te maken, denk ik. Bellatrix sprak over een niet te overzien aantal doden.'

Perkamentus staarde naar de toppen van zijn vingers en gedurende een lange minuut was er in de keuken van het Grimboudplein niets te horen dan het knetteren van het vuur in de open haard. Harry wist beter dan de stilte te doorbreken. Het schoolhoofd probeerde waarschijnlijk nog andere dingen te ontdekken in wat Harry hem verteld had. Het was Perkamentus zelf die als eerste weer sprak.

'Remus,' zei hij terwijl hij zich naar de tovenaar draaide die naast hem zat, 'zou jij de leden kunnen informeren dat ik morgenvroeg een extra vergadering plan om dit te bespreken. Zeg iedereen om tegen acht uur hier in het hoofdkwartier te zijn.

Remus knikte, stond op en verliet de keuken.

Perkamentus richtte zich weer tot Harry en ging verder.

'Harry, is er nog meer gebeurd in die droom?'

'Nadat Voldemort over de aanval van volgende week gesproken had, moesten alle Dooddoeners behalve Wormstaart, Sneep-'

'Professor Sneep, Harry,' onderbrak Perkamentus hem.

'Juist ja, die, en nog een andere Dooddoener moesten blijven. Ze hadden het over de Duistere Spiegel.'

Bij het horen van die naam, richtte Perkamentus zich op en keek hij Harry nieuwsgierig aan.

'Voldemort wil de Duistere Spiegel te pakken krijgen. Toen die ene Dooddoener vertelde dat het een legende was, werd Voldemort boos en zei dat hij wel echt bestond en dat hij hem in zijn bezit wilde hebben. Ze moesten uitzoeken waar hij verborgen lag.'

'Heeft Voldemort nog iets meer gezegd, Harry?'

'Meer heb ik niet kunnen horen, want mijn droom werd plotseling onderbroken. Ik werd wakker en mijn litteken prikte.'

'Hoe bedoel je dat je droom werd onderbroken? Droomde je iets anders of werd je door iets gewekt?'

'Nee, het leek alsof mijn hoofd plots terug op mijn lichaam werd gezet, alsof ik uit die droom werd geduwd. Ineens werd het allemaal zwart, hoorde en zag ik niets meer van die kelder waarin de vergadering plaats vond. Meteen daarna werd ik wakker… Professor, wat zou er gebeurd zijn?'

'Volgens mij heeft Voldemort gevoeld dat je onbewust zijn geest weer was binnengedrongen en heeft hij zijn geest van je afgesloten.'

'Hij heeft Occlumentie tegen mij gebruikt?'

'Inderdaad.'

Professor Perkamentus keek Harry lang aan.

'Harry,' zei Perkamentus ernstig, 'Voldemort weet dat je je geest moeilijk kan afsluiten. Hij heeft er vorig jaar al misbruik van gemaakt en ik vrees dat hij dat zal blijven doen tot je je geest voor hem volledig kan afsluiten. Ik denk dat je zelf inziet dat het van levensbelang is dat je Occlumentie leert.'

Harry kreunde, hij had de lessen met Sneep altijd gehaat. Het was verschrikkelijk geweest om steeds zijn ergste herinneringen te herbeleven en te zien dat Sneep er genoegen in vond om die pijnlijke momenten te zien.

'Harry, ik heb vorig jaar gezegd dat de lessen met professor Sneep een fiasco waren en ik ben niet van mening veranderd,' zei Perkamentus. 'Ik denk dat we het best een andere leraar voor je zoeken.' Het schoolhoofd zweeg even en Harry kon zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen.

'Wie, professor?' vroeg hij.

'Ik had gedacht aan mijzelf,' zei de oude tovenaar met een twinkeling in zijn ogen. 'Tenzij je natuurlijk liever professor Sneep hebt, hoewel ik er zeker van ben dat die niet al te blij zou zijn om te horen dat hij zijn vrije avonden weer zal moeten opofferen.'

'Nee, professor,' zei Harry vlug, 'ik zou dolgraag les krijgen van u.' Perkamentus was de grootste tovenaar van deze tijd en Harry vond het dan ook een grote eer dat het schoolhoofd hem les zou geven.

Op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt en verscheen het gezicht van Remus in de deuropening.

'Alle leden zijn op de hoogte gebracht, professor,' zei hij.

'Geweldig, Remus. Heel erg bedankt.'

Remus wilde de deur dicht doen, maar Perkamentus zei: 'Je hoeft niet weg te gaan, Remus. Van mij mag je erbij komen zitten, tenzij Harry er iets tegen zou hebben natuurlijk.'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

Remus knikte, kwam binnen en sloot de deur achter zich. Daarna nam hij zijn oude plaats naast Perkamentus weer in.

Even was het stil in de keuken. Alledrie leken ze verzonken te zijn in gedachten.

Harry dacht aan wat Voldemort gezegd had: hij wilde de Duistere Spiegel te pakken krijgen. Waarom zou die zo belangrijk zijn?

'Professor?' verbrak hij de stilte.

Perkamentus keek op.

'Wat is de Duistere Spiegel?'

Perkamentus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek Remus aan. Hij schraapte zijn keel en zei toen: 'De Duistere Spiegel is een heel oude spiegel. Hij zou ongeveer zo oud moeten zijn als Zweinstein.'

Harry schrok bij het horen van deze woorden. Hij kende niets in de tovenaarswereld dat zo oud was als de toverschool.

'Je weet dat, toen de school een tiental jaren oud was, er een ruzie ontstond tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich?'

Harry knikte. In zijn tweede jaar had hij de zwarte bladzijde uit de geschiedenis van Zweinstein leren kennen.

'Toen Zwadderich de school verliet, zwoer hij dat hij wraak zou nemen en de school zou zuiveren van iedereen die het, volgens hem, niet waard was om te leren toveren. Je weet dat hij daarom de Geheime Kamer gebouwd heeft.'

Dit wist Harry maar al te goed. In datzelfde tweede jaar had hij de ingang van de Kamer zelf ontdekt en oog in oog gestaan met het monster dat de school moest zuiveren van halfbloeden en kinderen van Dreuzelouders. Zonder Felix had hij zijn gevecht met de basilisk niet overleefd.

'Het was pas jaren later dat de legende van de Geheime Kamer de ronde begon te doen. Toen Zwadderich de school verliet, konden Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf en Rowena Ravenklauw alleen maar raden naar wat Zwadderich's plannen waren. Omdat ze het ergste vreesden voor de school, maakte Griffoendor de Duistere Spiegel. Met de Spiegel kon hij de plannen van Zwadderich zien.'

Perkamentus zweeg even en keek naar de vlammen in de haard. Toen hij Harry weer aankeek, was er alleen maar ernst te zien op zijn gezicht.

'Zonder de Spiegel zou Zweinstein waarschijnlijk een aantal jaren later vernietigd zijn of was Zwadderich erin geslaagd om de school te zuiveren van Dreuzelkinderen en halfbloeden.'

Harry keek niet-begrijpend naar het schoolhoofd.

'Hoewel Griffoendor nooit de plaats van de Geheime Kamer te weten is gekomen, heeft hij een ander belangrijk plan van Zwadderich kunnen verijdelen. Jaren na zijn vertrek, liet Zwadderich voor de eerste maal weer van zich horen. Hij had een grootste aanval gepland op de school. Zonder de Duistere Spiegel zou de aanval geslaagd zijn en zou de school overgenomen zijn door Zalazar. Gelukkig had Griffoendor de Spiegel. Nog voor de aanval plaatsvond, kon Goderic Zalazar opsporen. Er volgde een hevig gevecht tussen de twee. Voordat Goderic hem doodde, riep Zwadderich uit dat zijn familie wraak zou nemen.' Perkamentus zweeg.

Harry staarde naar het vuur. Dit deel van de geschiedenis van Zweinstein had hij nog nooit gehoord. Hij kende maar een beperkt aantal feiten, maar zo'n belangrijke gebeurtenis zou Hermelien in hun tweede jaar zeker vermeld hebben toen ze sprak over de ruzie tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich.

'Waarom staat dit stuk niet in 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein'?' vroeg Harry.

Deze keer was het Remus die antwoordde.

'Harry, dit is het meest duistere stuk uit de geschiedenis van Zweinstein. Hoe zou jij als toekomstige leerling reageren als je in een boek zou lezen dat één van de stichters van de school een andere had gedood?'

Harry dacht na. Waarschijnlijk zou hij, zeker als nieuw leerling van de school, geschokt zijn om zoiets te vernemen.

Remus ging vinder met zijn verhaal: 'Griffoendor was er niet trots op dat hij Zwadderich vermoord had. Geen enkele tovenaar die het beste voor heeft met de wereld is er trots op als hij iemand vermoord, zelfs niet als je daarmee een heleboel andere levens redt.'

De woorden van de profetie flitsen door Harry's hoofd. Hij zou Voldemort moeten vermoorden of zelf slachtoffer worden. Hij wist dat hij de toverwereld van een vreselijk lot zou kunnen redden, maar moest toch ook even slikken toen hij eraan dacht dat hij een moordenaar zou worden. Hij had Voldemort altijd al dood gewild, maar hij had nooit gedacht dat hij diegene zou zijn die het werkelijk moest doen. Bloed zou voor eeuwig aan zijn handen kleven, ook al zou hij de wereld daar een grote dienst mee bewijzen.

'Griffoendor wilde zijn familie beschermen tegen de afstammelingen van Zwadderich,' vertelde Perkamentus. 'Hij paste de magie van de Spiegel aan zodat iedereen bij wie het bloed van Goderic door zijn aderen liep de Spiegel kon gebruiken. Met de Spiegel zouden ze de plannen van hun aartsvijand kunnen zien. Generaties lang werd hij door zijn afstammelingen verborgen gehouden totdat de laatste eigenaars geconfronteerd werden met Voldemort die steeds aan kracht won. Het was dankzij de Spiegel dat Marten Vilijn werd ontmaskerd als erfgenaam van Zwadderich.

Omdat de eigenaars van de Spiegel wisten dat Voldemort erop uit was om de Spiegel te vernietigen, zochten ze een nieuwe schuilplaats, omdat ze wisten dat Voldemort de Spiegel wilde vernietigen. Bovendien had de Spiegel hen een aanval laten zien waarbij zij het leven zouden laten. In de hoop zichzelf te redden, hadden ze een aantal maatregelen genomen, maar die bleken achteraf niet sterk genoeg. Ze zijn toch vermoord door Voldemort en hebben het geheim van de schuilplaats met zich meegenomen in hun graf.' Perkamentus' ogen stonden leeg en triest.

'Professor, hoe werkt de Duistere Spiegel precies?'

'Bij personen die geen bloed van Griffoendor in hun aderen hebben stromen, lijkt de Spiegel heel gewoon. Het is een handspiegel, waarvan de rand is omgeven met manen, zoals van een leeuw. De steel heeft de vorm van een leeuwenstaart. Het enige opmerkelijke is dat er een rood-gouden schijn op de Spiegel ligt.' Perkamentus keek Harry even aan en ging toen verder met zijn verhaal. 'Iemand die het bloed van Griffoendor in zich heeft, moet zich concentreren op zijn aartsvijand en moet zijn plannen willen zien. Zelfs als jij de Spiegel jaren geleden toevallig ergens gevonden zou hebben, zou je hem dus nog niet gebruikt kunnen hebben.'

'Maar professor, u vertelde net dat de Duistere Spiegel alleen gebruikt kan worden door mensen bij wie het bloed van Griffoendor door hun anderen stroomt. Voldemort is toch de erfgenaam van Zwadderich? In mijn droom sprak hij niet over het vernietigen van de Spiegel, integendeel, hij dacht dat het een belangrijke aanwist zou zijn in de oorlog.'

'Heel juist opgemerkt, Harry,' sprak Perkamentus. Hij wisselde even een paar blikken met Remus uit. 'Voldemort is er echter in geslaagd om een aantal jaren geleden ervoor te zorgen dat het bloed van Griffoendor wel door zijn aderen loopt. Het was op dat moment waarschijnlijk niet zijn prioriteit, maar achteraf gezien was het dus wel een extra geschenkje.' Perkamentus zweeg even, haalde diep adem en sprak toen: 'Harry, de laatste mensen die de Spiegel in bewaring hadden waren je ouders.'


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Verjaardag op de Wegisweg

**Hoofdstuk 6 :Verjaardag op de Wegisweg**

De bel weerklonk luid door heel het huis. Zouden ze daar dan eindelijk zijn? Wekenlang had Harry uitgekeken naar deze dag, niet alleen omdat hij jarig was, maar vooral omdat hij vandaag zijn vrienden weer zou zien. Waarschijnlijk waren zij het die nu aan de voordeur stonden te wachten tot ze binnengelaten zouden worden.

Zo snel als zijn benen hem konden dragen, rende Harry de trappen op naar de inkomhal. Hij opende de deur en meteen vloog er iemand om zijn nek.

'Gelukkige verjaardag!'

'Euh, dank je Hermelien, maar zou je iets minder hard willen schreeuwen, want anders ben ik binnenkort doof.'

'Sorry, Harry, maar ik ben zo blij om je te zien,' zei ze terwijl ze hem losliet. Ze zag er gelukkig uit, vond Harry. Ze had blijkbaar een leuke vakantie met haar ouders naar Spanje achter de rug.

Toen kwam Ron in zicht. Harry had het gevoel dat het nu zijn beurt was om een groeischeut te krijgen, want Ron leek een paar centimeter te zijn gekrompen.

'Gelukkige verjaardag, man,' grijnsde hij breed. 'Goed om je weer te zien.'

Ook Ginny wenste Harry een fijne verjaardag. Ze droeg haar haar in een paardenstaart en haar ogen glimlachten mysterieus. Als laatste kwam Molly Wemel binnen. Ze gaf hem zoals altijd haar typische knuffel.

Nu hij zijn vrienden weer terug zag, leek Harry's hart plotseling dubbel zo groot als gewoonlijk; het was geweldig om de mensen waar hij het meest om gaf eindelijk weer terug te zien. Ze hadden elkaar veel te lang moeten missen.

'Het is zo stil in de gang,' merkte Ron op. Het was inderdaad nog altijd wennen dat er geen geschreeuw door heel te huis bulderde als er iemand aanbelde. Een paar dagen eerder had Perkamentus één van zijn zeldzame bezoeken gebracht aan Grimboudplein en eindelijk had hij het portret van mevrouw Zwarts van de muur gehaald met een paar krachtige zwaaien van zijn toverstok. Mevrouw Zwarts had geschreeuwd en gevloekt zoals ze nog nooit gedaan had, maar het was allemaal tevergeefs geweest. Op zolder hadden een nieuwe verblijfplaats voor haar gevonden: een grote, houten kist met een zwaar deksel. Nadien hadden ze over het ding een potdichtbezwering uitgesproken, omdat haar gebrul anders twee verdiepingen lager nog te horen was.

'Perkamentus heeft haar eindelijk van de muur gehaald. Ze ligt nu veilig op zolder.'

'Ik zou haar liever verbrand hebben,' zei Ron met een kwaadaardig tintje in zijn stem.

'Ik ook, maar ik mocht niet van Perkamentus,' lachte Harry.

Een paar uur later en met een heerlijk middagmaal van mevrouw Wemel in hun magen, liepen de vier tieners over de Wegisweg. Het had Harry veel moeite gekost om naar de winkelstraat te mogen gaan, maar uiteindelijk had Perkamentus toestemming gegeven. Een aantal leden van de Orde zouden, onzichtbaar, aanwezig zijn, zodat Harry en de anderen in veiligheid konden gebracht worden als er ook maar één teken van bedreiging verscheen. Het was niet meteen volledig ongestoord kunnen rondhangen, maar het was het beste dat ze nu, in oorlogstijd en met Harry in het centrum van dit alles, konden krijgen.

Ondanks dat de zon scheen en het ideaal weer was om te winkelen, liepen er maar weinig mensen in de winkelstraat. Als ze dan toch iemand passeerden, dan zagen ze dat die persoon angstig om zich heen keek, alsof hij verwachtte dat er vanachter elke hoek iemand tevoorschijn kon springen die het op hem gemunt had. Zonder vrolijk pratende shoppers leek de straat doods. De lucht die ze inademden was doordrenkt van angst, en spanning leek als een dikke mist in de straat te hangen.

Harry vloekte inwendig; Voldemort die het leven van zoveel mensen leek te beheersen en al die levens verwoestte. En weer voelde Harry de zware last van de profetie op zijn schouders duwen, alsof hij alle lasten van de wereld alleen moest dragen. Hij was het die de mensen weer een normaal leven moest geven. Hij bande die gedachte zo snel mogelijk uit zijn hoofd; het was zijn verjaardag en hij zou van deze dag genieten.

'Waar willen jullie naartoe?' vroeg Harry.

'Het is jouw verjaardag, Harry. Jij mag eerst kiezen,' zei Ginny.

'Onze schoolboeken kunnen we nog niet kopen, omdat we onze resultaten van onze S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len nog niet gekregen hebben,' antwoordde hij. 'Ik zou wel graag naar de winkel van Fred en George gaan.'

'Oeh, daar wil ik zeker naartoe,' zei Ron enthousiast.

'Ik zou ook naar Madame Mallekin moeten gaan, want mijn gewaden zijn centimeters te kort.'

'De mijne zijn eigenlijk ook een maatje te klein,' zei Ron.

'Ik zou graag naar Klieder en Vlek gaan,' zei Hermelien. 'Er is een nieuw boek uit van Jonas Wappelaer dat ik zeker wil lezen.'

Typisch Hermelien, dacht Harry, ze kon geen dag zonder haar boeken.

'Als Harry en Ron nu eens langsgingen bij Madame Mallekin voor nieuwe gewaden, dan kunnen wij naar Klieder en Vlek,' stelde Ginny voor.

Ze spraken af dat ze elkaar een half uurtje later zouden terugzien voor de boekenwinkel, zodat ze samen naar Tovertweelings Topfopshop zouden kunnen gaan.

Harry en Ron liepen langs de etalages die er ooit aanlokkelijk uit hadden gezien, maar nu veel grijzer en grauwer leken te zijn zonder een straat vol lachende mensen die elkaar vriendelijk begroetten. Waarschijnlijk deden de winkeliers dan ook nog maar weinig inspanningen om hun uitstalramen mooi te maken en zo mogelijke kopers te lokken, want de mensen keken er toch niet meer naar.

Bij Madame Mallekins Gewaden Voor Alle Gelegenheden gingen Harry en Ron binnen. Een vrolijk belletje dat in fel contrast stond met de sfeer buiten kondigde hun komst aan. De winkel zag er nog exact hetzelfde uit als op het moment dat Harry er voor de eerste keer zijn Zweinsteingewaden had gekocht, wat ondertussen al vijf jaar geleden was. Op planken lagen grote, blinkende rollen stof in lila, rood, blauw, groen en zwart. Het krukje waarop Harry tijdens zijn eerdere bezoeken had moeten plaatsnemen, stond in het midden van de winkel.

Van achterin de winkel kwam Madam Mallekin. Ook zij leek in die paar jaren even weinig te zijn veranderd als haar winkel, uitgezonderd van de extra grijze haren die nu haar hoofd sierden.

'Goedemiddag jongemannen, waarmee kan ik jullie helpen?'

'Wij hebben Zweinsteingewaden nodig,' zei Harry.

'Ik zoek tweedehandsgewaden,' mompelde Ron bijna onverstaanbaar. Zijn gezicht zag zo rood als dat van overrijpe tomaat.

'Kom maar op het krukje staan,' zei ze tegen Harry. 'Nadien help ik jou wel, liefje.'

Van zodra Harry erop had plaatsgenomen, zwierde ze een paar keer met haar toverstok en meteen begonnen meetlinten allerlei maten op te nemen. Met nog een extra zwiepje van haar toverstok vloog een schoolgewaad door de winkel en landde over de tiener hoofd.

Een kwartiertje later had Harry een heel stel nieuwe gewaden. Hij stapte van het krukje.

Ron werd meegenomen naar een aantal rekken achteraan in de winkel, waar de tweedehandsgewaden netjes in kasten lagen.

Toen Ron volop gewaden aan het passen werd, rinkelde het belletje van de deur weer. Er verschenen twee bekende gezichten: Marcel Lubbermans en zijn oma.

'Hé Harry,' begroette Marcel hem.

Het was de eerste maal dat Harry nauw contact had met Marcel na de gebeurtenissen in het Ministerie, maar vooral na het horen van de profetie. Hij stelde zich voor hoe het geweest zou zijn als Voldemort hem gekozen zou hebben. Zouden zijn ouders zich ook opgeofferd hebben voor hun zoon? Zou hij Voldemort ook voor de eerste maal ten vallen hebben kunnen brengen? Hun lot had omgewisseld kunnen zijn. Hoe eenvoudiger zou Harry's leven dan niet geweest zijn? Hij zou niet steeds over zijn schouder moeten kijken hebben, uit angst dat Voldemort weer iets van plan was. Slechts een paar mensen zouden zijn naam kennen. Sirius zou hoogstwaarschijnlijk nog leven en zijn ouders zouden niet zomaar een vage herinnering zijn. Ja, zijn leven zou er helemaal anders, zoveel gemakkelijker uitgezien hebben.

Harry probeerde zich het bliksemvormige litteken op het ronde gezicht van Marcel voor te stellen, maar het lukte hem niet. Het littekenen was verbonden met zijn zwarte, warrige haar, zijn groene ogen en al de rest dat hem tot Harry Potter maakte. Het had niet veel gescheeld of Marcel zou diegene zijn die de wereld moest redden, maar Voldemort had er anders over beslist. Harry was diegene die gemerkt was, niet Marcel.

'Dag Marcel, dag mevrouw Lubbermans,' groette Harry.

'Dag jongeman,' zei mevrouw Lubbermans beleefd. Ze droeg een bloemetjesgewaad, een grote bruine hoed en aan haar arm zag Harry dezelfde rode tas die hij jaren geleden aan de arm van boeman Sneep had zien bengelen.

'Marcel heeft me verteld wat er gebeurd is in het Ministerie,' vertelde ze.

Pijnlijke beelden overspoelden Harry: Hermelien die getroffen werd door een verschrikkelijke vloek en wel tien verschillende drankjes nodig had om weer de oude te worden, Marcel die schreeuwend over de grond rolde omdat hij gemarteld werd door Bellatrix Van Detta, Sirius die er een uur leek over te doen om door het gordijn te vallen. Harry verdrong het allemaal uit zijn geest, net zoals hij de hele zomer al had proberen te doen. Meestal leek dat te lukken, maar op momenten zoals deze slopen ze weer binnen om dubbel zo hard terug te slaan en zijn hart te verscheuren.

'... geluk gehad.' De woorden van Marcels oma brachten Harry weer terug naar het heden.

'Ik heb een nieuwe toverstok gekregen,' zei Marcel terwijl hij trots een plat, zwart doosje toonde. Met een stralend gezicht haalde hij er een blinkende toverstok uit. 'Eik en drakenbloed,' zei hij en even leek hij op een trotse pauw die met zijn mooie staart pronkte. 'Jammer dat ik hem nog niet mag gebruiken en moet wachten tot één september.'

'Jammer dat je de toverstok van je vader hebt gebroken,' zei Marcels oma. 'Misschien gelukkig dat hij het niet weet; wie weet wat hij gedacht zou hebben.'

Marcels gezicht werd bloedrood, maar hij wist toch stotterend uit te brengen: 'Hij zou trots geweest zijn.'

Even leek er spanning in de lucht te hangen; Marcel keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken verlegen naar zijn oma. Harry durfde de stilte niet te verbreken.

'Waarschijnlijk wel,' zuchtte mevrouw Lubbermans. 'Je hebt gevochten zoals een echte Griffoendor en je ouders gedaan zouden hebben. Alleen jammer dat je die Van Detta haar verdiende loon niet hebt kunnen geven.'

'Dat komt nog wel, mevrouw,' zei Ron, die naast Harry verscheen. Hij had een stapel gewaden in zijn handen.

'Inderdaad, mevrouw Lubbermans. Net zoals Voldemort' – de hele winkel hield zijn adem in – 'zal ook zij gestraft worden,' verzekerde Harry haar.

Hij en Ron betaalden hun gewaden en bedankten Mevrouw Mallekin.

'Tot één september, Marcel. Tot ziens mevrouw Lubbermans.'

Harry en Ron verlieten de winkel en gingen naar Klieder en Vlek waar Hermelien, met een stapel boeken in de hand, en Ginny hen al stonden op te wachten.

'Zo, zijn de jongens klaar om naar Tovertweelings Topfopshop te gaan?' vroeg Ginny plagend.

De gevel van de winkel stond in fel contrast met de omringende gevels: de hele voorkant was fel oranje, waarschijnlijk als verwijzing naar hun haarkleur, de deur was grasgroen geschilderd en in de etalage hingen grote affiches van allerlei producten die ze verkochten.

Binnen was het vrij rustig en de vier vrienden werden meteen van achter de kassa begroet door de tweeling.

'Hey Harry, Hermelien, Ginny en klein broertje,' riep Fred vrolijk uit. Ron trok een vies gezicht bij het horen van de woorden 'klein broertje' en hij mompelde iets van: 'groter dan hem'.

'Wat leuk om jullie in onze nederige shop te hebben,' zei George. Hij maakte een grote, zwierige buiging.

'Het lijkt me nogal kalmpjes te zijn,' zei Harry terwijl hij de winkel rondkeek. Die was, net zoals de buitenkant, in flitsende kleuren geverfd: felgeel, flashy paars en fluorescerend groen. Langs de muren hingen planken die volgeladen waren met dozen en bokalen vol raar uitziende snoepjes.

'De zaken gingen de eerste weken heel goed -,' zei George.

'Maar sinds het Ministerie bekend maakte dat Jeweetwel terug is, hebben alle winkels hier veel minder klanten. Wij mogen eigenlijk nog niet klagen hoor; veel mensen proberen het gevaar even te vergeten –'

'Door een paar van onze fantastische spulletjes te kopen,' vulde George zijn broer weer aan.

'Mogen we eens rondkijken?' vroeg Harry.

'Jij mag alles, Harry. Als jij er niet geweest was –'

'Dan zou onze winkel hier nu niet zijn,' ging Fred verder.

In de ene hoek van de winkel zag Harry een Verplaatsbaar Moeras, net zoals hij vorig schooljaar in één van de gangen van Zweinstein had gezien, en in de kast ernaast stond een hele voorraad Hoofdloze Hoeden. Aan een nabijgelegen rek hing een hele resem Hangoren en ernaast stond een hoge stapel Spijbelsmuldozen.

Hermelien bestudeerde dozen met het opschrift 'Kameleon Karamellen'.

'Wat doen die?' vroeg ze.

'Dat is één van onze meesterwerken,' verkondigde George trots.

'Als je die inneemt, dan krijg je alle kleuren van de regenboog.' Fred prijsde zijn waren als een echte verkoper.

Harry stond versteld; de tweeling was gewoon geweldig! Hij vond het prachtig dat ze erin slaagden om de mensen in deze trieste tijden toch nog iets van plezier te bezorgen.

Met volle zakken verlieten ze enige tijd later de shop. Ze liepen voorbij de Verdonkeremaanstraat, richting Florean Fanieltjes IJssalon, waar ze afgesproken hadden met Remus. Onderweg speculeerden ze vrolijk over welke snoepjes ze die avond zouden proberen.

'Die Kameleon Karamellen lijken me echt te gek!' riep Ron uit. 'Ik wil vanavond groen haar hebben.'

'Ik vraag me af hoe ze dat allemaal gemaakt hebben,' zei Hermelien. 'Volgens mij moeten het echt wel ingewikkelde spreuken of drankjes zijn.'

'Fred en George waren altijd al goed in dat soort dingen,' zei Ginny, 'zolang het maar niet voor school –'

BOEM

De kracht van de explosie smeet Harry op de grond en het werd allemaal zwart voor zijn ogen. Toen hij echter weer bij bewustzijn kwam, zag hij hoe grote zwarte rookwolken de winkelstraat overspoelden en brokstukken als pluimpjes de lucht in werden geblazen. De ramen van de winkels waren niet bestand tegen al het geweld en scherven vlogen overal in het rond. De weinige mensen die op de Wegisweg waren, gilden het uit.

Langzaam verdwenen de dansende vlekjes voor Harry's ogen. Alles zag er wazig uit en tastend zocht Harry naar zijn bril. Uiteindelijk vond hij hem een meter voor hem. Hij zette het ding op zijn neus, sprong op en greep zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak. Zijn hoofd deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn, maar dat kom hem nu even niet deren. Waar waren de anderen? Vruchteloos zoekend keek hij rond, maar door de dikke rook kon hij niets zien.

'Hermelien! Ron! Ginny!' riep hij, maar buiten het geschreeuw van stemmen die hij niet kende en het geluid van kleinere brokstukken die vielen, was er niets dat de stilte doorbrak: geen stem die hij herkende, niemand die zijn naam riep. Wanhopig probeerde hij hen te zoeken, terwijl hij de zwarte vlekjes, die terug gekomen waren, probeerde te negeren.

'Hermelien!' schreeuwde hij weer uit, maar ook nu kwam er geen antwoord en ook Ron en Ginny lieten niets van zich horen. Ze moesten hier toch ergens in de buurt zijn? Angst en paniek verspreidden zich als gif door Harry's aderen. Zijn hart ging als een gek tekeer en hij voelde het bonken in zijn hoofd. Angstzweet parelde op zijn voorhoofd en koude rillingen liepen over zijn rug. Wat was er gebeurd? Waarom antwoordden ze niet?

Schuifelend ging hij verder. Door de dikke, zwarte rook was het voor Harry bijna onmogelijk om een meter voor zich uit te kunnen kijken. Steeds weer schreeuwde hij hun naam, en steeds weer kwam er geen antwoord op zijn smeekbedes. De rook pikte in zijn longen en deed zijn ogen tranen, maar het kon hem niet deren; hij moest en zou zijn vrienden vinden. Zo ver konden ze toch niet zijn? Zou de explosie hen weggeblazen hebben? Het leek bijna onmogelijk.

Allerlei rampscenario's speelden zich in Harry's hoofd af: ze waren bewusteloos en konden niet antwoorden; ze waren zwaargewond of erger...

Strompelend, hoestend en roepend probeerde hij zich een weg te banen door de dikke rook. Onder zijn voeten krakte het glas dat eens in de etalages had gestaan. Zijn stem werd schor van het roepen en zijn ogen vulden zich nu ook met tranen die niets met de rook te maken hadden, maar hij moest verder gaan; hij mocht niet opgeven. Ze moesten hier ergens in de buurt liggen. Misschien zou hij ook wel iemand tegenkomen die hem kon helpen.

In de verte doken schaduwen op in de rook. Zo snel als zijn trillende benen hem toestonden, snelde hij erop af. Waarschijnlijk zouden zij hem wel kunnen helpen. De schaduwen leken druk in de weer.

De vlekjes voor Harry's ogen werden weer erger. De kracht van de explosie had hem achteruit gesmeten en waarschijnlijk had hij zijn hoofd ergens gestoten, want de bonzende pijn werd met elke stap erger en erger. Zijn hoofd leek wel open te splijten van de pijn. Niet opgeven, dacht hij, de schimmen kunnen je helpen. Nog een paar meter en hij zou gered zijn.

Een zuchtje wind deed de rook plotseling grotendeels verdwijnen. Wat Harry zag, liet zijn hart even stilstaan. De schimmen droegen allemaal lange zwarte gewaden en een masker in de vorm van een doodshoofd. Het waren onmiskenbaar Dooddoeners.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: Gelukkige verjaardag, Harry

**Hoofdstuk 7: Gelukkige verjaardag, Harry!**

Harry's gedachten werkten plotseling razendsnel. De Dooddoeners hadden dus voor die explosie gezorgd, maar wat deden ze hier dan nog? Waarom waren ze nog niet verdwenen, zoals ze gewoonlijk wel deden? En dan drong ook het gevaar van de situatie tot Harry door. Hij moest zo snel mogelijk weg zien te geraken. Hij mocht niet gezien worden, want hij zou het in zijn eentje niet kunnen opnemen tegen al die Dooddoeners; zeker niet in zijn huidige conditie.

Hij draaide zich om en probeerde zo snel mogelijk weg te komen. De rook was nog niet allemaal verdwenen en waarschijnlijk zou hij snel weer uit hun zicht zijn. Zijn benen bibberden nu hevig bij elke stap die hij zette. Hij voelde hoe al zijn energie langzaam maar zeker uit hem weg leek te sijpelen, net zoals water dat je probeert vast te houden in je handen, maar dat uiteindelijk toch wegloopt. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen, in de hoop dat de zwarte vlekjes eindelijk zouden verdwijnen, maar het maakte helemaal geen verschil.

Uit de rook doemde een andere schim op. Hoewel hij mankte, kwam hij toch op Harry afgesneld. Harry omklemde zijn toverstok steviger. In een straat vol Dooddoeners vertrouwde hij niemand die op hem af kwam.

'Potter!' riep de schim. Hij herkende die stem.

'Professor Dolleman,' zuchtte Harry. Hij was gered! Zijn benen begaven het en hij viel recht in de armen van zijn ex-professor.

'Komaan, we moeten je hier weg zien te krijgen. De Schouwers en de Orde komen eraan. Verderop kunnen we een Viavia nemen.' De ex-Schouwer zwaaide met zijn toverstok en Harry voelde hoe hij een paar centimeter boven de grond zweefde.

'Ron, Hermelien en Ginny,' fluisterde Harry.

'Rustig maar. Ze zijn in veiligheid,' gromde Dolleman. 'Tops had hen vrij snel gevonden en heeft hen al naar het Hoofdkwartier gebracht. Ze hadden enkel maar een paar schrammen en Poppy verzorgt ze nu.' Het was alsof er een grote last van Harry's schouders viel. Zijn vrienden waren oké.

'Paralitis!' schreeuwde een man in een zwart gewaad en met een Dooddoenersmasker op. Een rode flits snelde op hen af. Dolleman zou nooit op tijd kunnen reageren.

'Protego!' bracht Harry uit. De rode straal raakte zijn schild. Harry's toverstok trilde en de lamstraal doorbrak bijna zijn spreuk. Met zijn laatste krachten wist hij zijn schild intact te houden. De spreuk botste ertegen en snelde nu op de aanvaller af. Die had geen tijd meer om hem te ontwijken. Hij werd volop in de borst geraakt en viel roerloos op de grond.

'Goed gedaan, Potter. Constante waakzaamheid,' zei Dolleman. Harry hoorde het echter niet meer; hij werd de zwarte tunnel van bewusteloosheid ingezogen.

'Het komt toch wel goed met hem?' hoorde hij een bezorgde stem vragen.

'Tijdens het vallen heeft hij zijn hoofd gestoten. Hij heeft een hersenschudding opgelopen, maar binnen een paar uurtjes is hij weer helemaal de oude.'

Harry opende zijn ogen. Het felle licht deed zijn hoofd bonzen en hij moest een aantal malen knipperen. De hele kamer zag er wazig uit, tot iemand hem zijn bril aanreikte. Hij zette hem dankbaar op.

'Goedemiddag, meneer Potter,' zei een stem die hij eigenlijk al te veel keren had moeten horen. Poppy Plijster keek hem onderzoekend aan. 'Hoe voelt u zich?'

'Het lijkt alsof ze met een bijl mijn hoofd bewerkt hebben,' kreunde Harry. Hij herinnerde zich niet dat hij ooit zulke barstende hoofdpijn had gevoeld.

'Je hebt een lelijke hoofdwonde opgelopen,' zei de schoolverpleegster. 'Je had een hersenschudding, dus zal je het de komende twee uren wat rustig aan moeten doen, zodat de spreuk zijn werk kan doen. Je zou het best een beetje moeten slapen, dan ben je tegen vanavond weer helemaal de oude.' Ze stond op en ging naar de deur. Ze had deze nog maar net geopend of drie gedaanten liepen haar bijna omver en vuurden allerlei vragen op haar af.

'Hoe gaat het met hem?'

'Is hij in orde?'

'Wat heeft hij?'

'Rustig allemaal,' zei Remus.

'Hij heeft een hersenschudding opgelopen tijdens de val. Vermoei hem dus niet te veel tijdens de eerste uren,' zei ze op haar gebruikelijke strenge toon.

'Dank je wel, Poppy,' zei Remus. 'Zal ik –'

'Ik vind de weg zelf wel,' zei ze vastberaden.

Remus had de deur nog maar net gesloten toen Hermelien hem al om de nek vloog.

'Oh Harry, we waren zo bang dat er iets gebeurd was toen we je niet meer konden horen.' Harry's hoofd leek te ontploffen

'Au, Hermelien, mijn hoofd,' bracht hij uit.

'Sorry,' stamelde ze en haar gezicht werd vuurrood.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Harry.

'De Dooddoeners hebben een winkel in de Verdonkeremaansteeg opgeblazen en een andere aangevallen. Jullie moeten er net voorbij gelopen zijn toen het allemaal gebeurde,' antwoordde Remus.

'Jij liep het dichts tegen de Verdonkeremaansteeg en jij bent waarschijnlijk het zwaarst getroffen,' legde Ron uit. 'Ik, Hermelien en Ginny vonden elkaar snel terug, maar jij moet een aantal meter verder zijn geslingerd. Door de dichte rook konden we je niet vinden. We waren doodongerust man. Plots zagen we Tops. Ze heeft ons met een Viavia naar hier gebracht en heel de Orde opgetrommeld.'

'Ze hebben minstens een kwartier naar jou moeten zoeken. Door de dichte rook konden ze niets zien en bovendien ben je dan nog die steeg ingelopen, recht naar de Dooddoeners,' zei Ginny. Haar stemde trilde van bezorgdheid.

'Ik was op zoek naar jullie. Ik kon jullie niet vinden en dus ben ik gaan zoeken. Door de zwarte rook wist ik helemaal niet waar ik heen ging,' verdedigde Harry zich. 'Zijn jullie ongedeerd?'

'Ron en ik hadden alleen wat schaafwonden van de val, maar Ginny had een snee in haar hand van een stuk rondvliegend glas,' zei Hermelien. Ginny toonde haar hand dat in een wit verband zat. 'Niets dat mevrouw Plijster niet in een mum van tijd kon genezen.'

'Welke winkels zijn er aangevallen?' vroeg Harry aan Remus. Hij wist dat zijn ex-professor meer van de aanval afwist dan zijn vrienden, aangezien hij in de Orde zat.

'De winkel van Butssmann is helemaal vernield, maar wij denken dat het maar een afleidingsmanoeuvre was om pottenkijkers uit de weg te houden, want Odius is dood teruggevonden in zijn winkel. Hij lijkt vermoord te zijn met de Vloek des Doods. Waarschijnlijk had hij iets in zijn bezit dat de Dooddoeners wilden hebben ofwel was hij te diep in een louche zaakje verwikkeld.'

Harry wist dat Odius en Oorloof de grootste winkel was in de Verdonkeremaansteeg en dat er allerlei duistere items werden verkocht. Wat Voldemort ook moest hebben uit de winkel, het betekende waarschijnlijk niet veel goeds.

De hoofdpijn verhinderde hem om helder na te denken en het leek akelig lang te duren voordat hij zijn gedachten kon ordenen. Wat wilde Voldemort koste wat het kost in zijn bezit hebben? Een aantal dingen flitsten door zijn geest: iets om mensen te doden, maar hij had de Vloek des Doods al, wat kon er efficiënter zijn? Een nieuwe Steen der Wijzen, maar ook dat leek gewoon onmogelijk; Nicolas Flamel was de enige die er één gemaakt had en die was nu verwijderd.

Net toen Harry de hoop wilde opgeven, flitste er een nieuwe mogelijkheid door zijn gedachten.

'Zou Odius iets geweten hebben over de Duistere Spiegel?' vroeg Harry.

Remus verzekerde hem echter dat James de Spiegel veilig opgeborgen had.

'Je vader was de grootste Sluiper van ons allemaal. Als hij wilde dat iets niet gevonden werd, dan slaagde hij daar ook altijd in. Zo'n dingen nam hij altijd ernstig en hij was er een echte kei in. Ik kan je verzekeren dat Odius de Duistere Spiegel niet in zijn bezit had.'

De woorden stelden Harry tijdelijk gerust. Voldemort was er nog niet in geslaagd om zijn doel te bereiken.

'Wat is de Duistere Spiegel?' vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig, maar in haar ogen zag Harry de honger naar kennis branden.

Harry lichtte hen in over wat Perkamentus hem een paar dagen eerder gezegd had.

'Harry, als de Spiegel doorgegeven werd in de familie van Griffoendor, betekent dat dan dat je vader een afstammeling is van hem?'

Harry knikte voorzichtig. Het leek nog steeds niet te zijn doorgedrongen dat hij familie was van Goderic Griffoendor, één van de grootste tovenaars aller tijden. Perkamentus' woorden uit zijn tweede jaar, flitsten door de tiener zijn hoofd. Na zijn gevecht in de Geheime Kamer had Perkamentus gezegd dat enkel een ware Griffoendor het Zwaard uit de Sorteerhoed kon toveren. Het leek toen gewoon een bevestiging dat hij de eigenschappen bezat om in die afdeling te zitten. Nooit had hij echter gedacht dat er meer achter die woorden zaten, tenminste niet tot hij de afkomst van zijn familie leerde kennen.

Jarenlang had hij gehunkerd naar informatie over zijn ouders, maar nooit had hij erbij stilgestaan dat er ook informatie over zijn voorouders te vinden was. Hij wist wel dat zijn vader afkomstig was van een oude tovenaarsfamilie, maar hij had er nooit aan gedacht dat er gegevens bekend zouden kunnen zijn van de Potters.

Lupos had hem eraan herinnerd dat de Zwarts een hele bibliotheek vol boeken had. Na een zoektocht van een klein uurtje had Harry een oud, stoffig boek gevonden over de oudste tovenaarsfamilies in Groot-Brittannië. De tiener had de rest van de dag doorgebracht met het lezen van de vergeelde bladen. Op sommige plaatsen was de inkt zo verweerd dat het hem veel moeite gekost had om de letters te kunnen ontcijferen, maar zijn inspanningen waren beloond geweest.

Hij had geleerd dat Griffoendor afkomstig was uit Schotland en dat de meeste van zijn afstammelingen in dezelfde buurt bleven wonen. Een aantal van Harry's voorouders waren bekende tovenaars geweest die belangrijke uitvindingen hadden gedaan, zoals Lizia Potter die voor de eerste maal de toverdrank Skelettine had gebrouwen. Zonder haar zou Harry nu een arm zonder botten gehad hebben, na Smalharts mislukte poging om zijn arm te helen.

Ron floot tussen zijn tanden.

'Wow, je bent een afstammeling van Griffoendor!' riep hij ongelovig uit. 'Ik wist wel dat de Potters een oude toverfamilie waren, maar ik had nooit gedacht dat ze zo oud waren.'

'Harry, het moet geweldig zijn om af te stammen van zo'n grote tovenaar. Ik ben er zeker van dat je familie een heel interessante geschiedenis heeft.'

Hermelien praatte iets te enthousiast en Harry drukte zijn hoofd in zijn kussen, maar het hielp niet om zijn hoofdpijn te verminderen. Hij had het gevoel dat er een bom in zijn hoofd was ontploft.

Remus moest zijn grimas gezien hebben, want hij zei: 'Ik stel voor dat we Harry nu laten slapen, zodat hij straks fit genoeg is om zijn cadeaus open te maken.'

Ze hadden afgesproken dat Harry maar pas na het avondeten zijn geschenken mocht open maken, zodat meneer Wemel, Fred en George er ook konden bij zijn.

'Toch wel erg dat dit net allemaal op je verjaardag moet gebeuren,' klaagde Hermelien. 'Mevrouw Wemel had net een verjaardagsfeestje voor je georganiseerd.'

'Een verjaardagsfeestje?' vroeg Harry. Hij geloofde nauwelijks wat hij hoorde.

'Je weet wel, zo'n ding waarop allerlei vrienden komen om je een fijne verjaardag te wensen en je cadeautjes geven,' grapte Ginny.

'Ik weet heus wel wat een verjaardagsfeestje is,' zei Harry. 'Ik heb er alleen nog nooit eentje gehad.'

'Daarom dat mam er ook eentje organiseert. Ze vond dat je er toch minstens eentje moest meemaken voordat je meerderjarig wordt,' legde Ginny uit. 'Ik vrees echter dat het nu niet meer zal kunnen doorgaan.'

'Wie zegt er dat het verjaardagsfeestje niet meer kan doorgaan?' vroeg Remus met twinkelingen in de ogen.

Iedereen keek hem niet-begrijpend aan.

'Poppy vertelde toch dat Harry gewoon een uurtje of twee moest rusten. Aangezien het feestje maar vanavond van start zou gaan, zou hij dus al genezen moeten zijn. Zie jij dat zitten, Harry?'

Harry knikte gretig, maar moest daar al snel mee stoppen omdat zijn hoofdpijn weer verschrikkelijk erg werd. Langzaam moest hij zich weer op zijn kussen laten zakken.

'Dan stel ik voor dat we Harry nog wat laten rusten, zodat hij straks met volle teugen kan genieten van zijn feestje,' zei Remus.

Eén voor één wensten Harry's vrienden hem een goede rust en ze hoopten hem straks weer helemaal fit terug te zien.

Remus had de deur nog geen minuut gesloten of Harry was alweer in dromenland. Een simpel gesprek had hem meer uitgeput dan hij ooit zou durven toegeven.

En zo geschiedde het dat Harry's verjaardagsfeestje een paar uur later toch doorging. Hij voelde zich wel nog een beetje loom, maar de hoofdpijn leek helemaal verdwenen te zijn. Waarschijnlijk zou hij morgen niet eens meer voelen dat hij een hersenschudding had opgelopen. Wederom was hij mevrouw Plijster dankbaar voor haar kunde.

Het hele gebeuren vond plaats in de keuken. De grote tafel was tegen de muur geschoven, zodat er in het midden van de ruimte plaats was vrijgekomen om in groepjes gezellig te staan praten. Het plafond was versierd met rode en gouden ballonnen. In de kamer vlogen niet-spetterende zeepbellen rond. Slingers in de kleuren van de regenboog werden door toverkracht in de lucht gehouden en in de haard knetterde een groen vuurtje dat vrolijke vonkjes uitspuwde. Boven de deur hing een groot spandoek waarop de woorden 'Gelukkige verjaardag, Harry!' schitterden.

Mevrouw Wemel had duidelijk haar beste beentje voorgezet, want de tafel boog bijna door onder het gewicht van hapjes die er gewoon verrukkelijk uitzagen. In het midden van de tafel stond een grote kom rode drank.

'Zelfgemaakte cocktail,' vertelde Molly Wemel hem. Harry zette zijn bekertje aan zijn lippen en proefde één van de lekkerste dingen die hij ooit gedronken had. Het was lekker zoet, en verfrissend tegelijk. Harry dacht ook de smaak van kersen te herkennen.

'Vanaf het moment dat je op die eerste schooldag vroeg hoe je op perron 9 ¾ kon komen, maak je deel uit van deze familie. Zoals ik voor al mijn zonen verjaardagsfeestje heb georganiseerd, organiseer ik er nu eentje voor jou! Gelukkige verjaardag!'

Ze gaf Harry zo'n grote knuffel dat hij naar adem moest happen. Harry voelde hoe zijn hart overliep van geluk. Hij mocht dan misschien geen echte familie meer hebben, toch had hij het gevoel dat hij eentje gevonden had, hier tussen al de mensen die hem omringden.

Rondom hem waren de gesprekken al volop aan de gang: Tops praatte geanimeerd met Fred en George, die zo te zien splinternieuwe gewaden droegen; Hagrid en Anderling voerden een luchtig gesprek. Ginny stond bij Charlie en Bill, en Perkamentus was in een hoekje geheimzinnig aan het praten met meneer Wemel.

Pieuw! Pieuw! Remus schoot met zijn toverstok sterretjes in de lucht, als een teken dat hij graag een woordje wilde zeggen.

'Ik wil jullie allemaal heel erg bedanken voor jullie komst. Ik denk dat Harry enorm blij is om op zijn verjaardag hier met jullie in deze keuken te staan,' zei hij terwijl hij naar Harry keek, die alleen maar instemmend kon knikken.

'Ik zou nog een heleboel meer kunnen vertellen, maar dat ga ik niet doen, want nu is het cadeautjestijd!' Hij wees naar een andere, iets kleinere tafel die zich recht tegenover de deur bevond en die afgeladen vol stond met pakjes.

Harry scheurde de verpakking van een klein gouden doosje en kon zijn ogen niet geloven: in het pakje zat een Gouden Snaai, zijn eigen Gouden Snaai!

'Bedankt Ron, dit is echt geweldig.'

Zijn andere cadeaus waren al bijna even leuk: van Hermelien kreeg hij, zoals verwacht, een boek over verdedigingsspreuken; van Fred en George een doos vol spullen uit hun shop. Perkamentus gaf hem een waardevolle enveloppe die hij 'het best eens op een rustiger moment kon openen'.

Harry had het gevoel dat iedereen zijn uiterste best had gedaan om een geweldig cadeau te geven. Nadat hij alle pakjes had geopend, was hij de eigenaar geworden van verschillende boeken over verweer tegen het kwade, een speciale holster om zijn toverstok in te bewaren, een grote zak snoep van Zonko's en nog veel meer andere leuke spullen die hij zeker nog zou kunnen gebruiken.

Als afsluiter van een superleuke avond, hadden Fred en George nog voor een prachtig vuurwerk gezorgd. Vuurpijlen in vuurrood, oranje, groen, hemelsblauw en alle andere mogelijke kleuren zoefden kriskras door de keuken. Boven de hoofden van de aanwezigen vlogen betoverende wolken die kleine, gekleurde sterretjes lieten neerdwarrelen. En er waren draken die oranje vonken uitspuwden. Het meest indrukwekkende was echter de rode feniks die door de kamer vloog en op Harry's schouder kwam zitten. De tiener had verwacht dat het warm zou zijn, maar tot zijn verbazing voelde deze vuurpijl redelijk koel aan. Hij probeerde de vogel aan te raken, maar deze vloog op, zigzagde tussen al de andere pijlen door en zocht de schouder van Hagrid op.

Net op het moment dat de tweeling op het punt stond om nog een tweede vogel af te steken, ging de deur open. Een uitgeputte Romeo Wolkenveldt hijgde: 'Sorry voor het storen, maar Dooddoeners en Dementors vallen hier in Londen Sint-James Park aan. Het loopt er vol met Dreuzels, want er was juist een festival aan de gang. We zijn niet met genoeg Schouwers.'

Plots stond heel de keuken in rep en roer. Iedereen sprong recht en de leden van de Orde verdwenen meteen om de Schouwers en de Dreuzels ter hulp te schieten. De enigen die nadien nog in de keuken overbleven, waren mevrouw Wemel, Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny. Ze leken allemaal verdwaasd door het plotse einde van het feestje, maar nog meer overheerste de shock en de angst. Het vuurwerk, dat nog vrolijk rondvloog, stond in schril contrast met de sfeer die in de kamer heerste. De feniks probeerde meerdere malen om terug op Harry's schouder te zitten, maar de jongen sloeg hem steeds weg. Uiteindelijk loste de vogel, net zoals al de rest van de kleurrijke pijlen, op in lucht.

Al de korte gesprekken die de stilte doorbraken, gingen aan Harry voorbij. Hij zat met zijn gedachten bij de droom van enkele weken geleden. Voldemort had toen gesproken over een actie met een groot aantal doden. Dit moest die aanval zijn, er kon geen twijfel over bestaan.

'Wat kan Voldemorts doel nu zijn? De aanval deze middag was waarschijnlijk om iets te bekomen, maar wat wil hij hier nu mee bereiken?' vroeg Ginny zich af.

Harry keek haar aan.

'Zoveel mogelijk doden,' zei hij met een schorre stem. 'Voldemort heeft een hekel aan Dreuzels en hij wil er zoveel mogelijk dood.'

Er viel een pijnlijke stilte die minutenlang alleen verbroken werd door het haardvuur dat nog steeds knetterde.

Een uur later was de Orde nog altijd niet terug en stuurde mevrouw Wemel hen naar bed. Harry lag uren te piekeren over zijn droom, de weerloze Dreuzels en de Ordeleden die daarbuiten hun leven waagden.

De grootste schok moest echter nog komen voor hem. Toen Harry de volgende ochtend, ondanks verwoede pogingen van Remus om hem verborgen te houden, de Ochtendprofeet in handen kreeg.

Op de voorpagina stond er een grote foto van het Duistere Teken. De woorden die eronder stonden waren echter veel angstaanjagender. Onder de kronkelende slang stonden in spookachtige letters de woorden 'Gelukkige verjaardag, Harry!'

* * *

AN: Hoofdstuk 8 komt er weldra aan. Ik heb de komende hoofdstukken grondig herwerkt, omdat ik nog een stuk belangrijke informatie moest geven en dat nergens anders in mijn verhaal zou passen.Review please! 


	8. Hoofdstuk 8: Ik kan het niet alleen

_Dit hoofdstuk is een volledig herwerkte versie van het eerdere hoofdstuk 8. Er is een nieuw stuk aan toegevoegd en een ander deel heb ik opgeschoven naar een volgend hoofdstuk. Veel leesplezier en vergeet AUB geen reactie achter te laten._

_Alles wat je herkent, is van JK Rowling. De rest is van mij. _

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 8: Ik kan het niet alleen**

Het leek alsof iemand plotseling Harry's keel dichtkneep en zijn ingewanden door elkaar schudde. Hij leek geen lucht meer te krijgen en moest naar adem happen. Hij bleef naar de tekst staren tot hij een hand op zijn schouder voelde. Hij draaide zich om en keek in de zachte ogen van Remus Lupos. Harry moest geen woorden horen om te weten wat de man ervan vond, ze hadden elkaar de voorbije weken genoeg leren kennen.

'Oh, ik vind het zo erg voor je, Harry,' zei mevrouw Wemel die haar kookpotten even vergat. Ze had dezelfde blik als Remus in haar ogen.

Harry voelde de woede als vergif door zijn lichaam stromen bij de gedachte aan Voldemort. Waar haalde hij het idee vandaan om hem een gelukkige verjaardag te wensen?

Molly Wemel zette een bord worstjes en een heel groot glas melk voor hem op de tafel. Harry had echter geen zin in eten en liet het bord onaangeroerd.

'Het is jouw schuld niet, Harry. Voldemort zou waarschijnlijk op eender welke dag een Dreuzeldoelwit aangevallen hebben,' zei Lupos.

'Maar hij heeft wel een leuk verjaardagscadeautje bedacht,' zei Harry sarcastisch. Al die onschuldige Dreuzels, gewoon gedood omdat ze geen toverkracht bezaten. 'Hoe sneller ik aan dit alles een einde kan maken, hoe beter.'

'En ik zal zover mogelijk met je meegaan,' zei zijn ex-professor vastberaden. 'Ook al kan ik het dan niet afmaken.'

Harry schrok bij het horen van die woorden. 'Weet jij van de profetie?' Angst kroop als een koude rilling over zijn rug. Hij had gedacht dat de profetie alleen gekend was door Perkamentus en hem.

'Er is geen gemakkelijke manier om dit te vertellen,' zei mevrouw Wemel twijfelend, 'maar iedereen in de Orde weet dat er een profetie over jou en Voldemort is.'

Harry voelde hoe de kleur uit zijn gezicht wegtrok. Zijn hart klopte een paar keer onregelmatig en hij kreeg het plots ijskoudIedereen weet het, dacht hij verschrikt en hij liet zijn hoofd hangen.

Remus legde voorzichtig een hand op Harry's arm en ging verder: 'Je moet je geen zorgen maken, Harry. De meesten weten alleen dat er een profetie is. Perkamentus is de enige die de exacte woorden van de profetie kent.' Hij aarzelde even en fluisterde toen: 'Je ouders hebben mij wel toevertrouwd dat jij diegene bent die Voldemort moet verslaan.'

Harry keek op. Hij probeerde te slikken, maar de krop in zijn keel verhinderde dat. De woorden van de profetie galmden voor de zoveelste keer deze zomer door zijn hoofd. _En één van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de één kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is._

Hoe kon hij nu diegene zijn die zou voortleven, hij leek gewoon geen kans te hebben. Zwamdrift had hem een vervloekt leven bezorgd, waardoor hij altijd zou moeten vechten tegen iemand die onsterfelijk werd geacht. Als zij die woorden die hij zo haatte niet had uitgesproken, was Voldemort nooit achter hem aangekomen en leefden zijn ouders nog.

'Wisten mijn ouders van de profetie?'

'Natuurlijk, van zodra Perkamentus de profetie hoorde, heeft hij hen ingelicht. Ze wisten ook dat een spion alles had verklapt aan Voldemort en dat hij het op jou gemunt had.'

Even was het stil in de keuken, op het geluid van een roerende pollepel na.

'Het is zo oneerlijk,' zei Remus. 'Ik zou er alles voor doen om jou die last van je schouders te nemen, Harry, maar ik kan niet. Ik beloof je echter wel dat ik zover mogelijk met je zal meegaan op de weg die je onvermijdelijk moet nemen.'

Op dat moment hoorde Harry de deur opengaan en professor Perkamentus stapte de keuken binnen. Hij droeg een lang, azuurblauw gewaad en had een puntmuts op zijn hoofd.

'Goedemorgen Harry, Remus, Molly.' Zijn blik bleef even op Harry rusten voordat hij Remus vragend aankeek.

'Hij heeft het al gezien, professor,' zei Remus.

Het schoolhoofd ging recht tegenover Harry zitten aan de keukentafel en keek hem bezorgd aan. Hij streek over zijn baard en kuchte voordat hij begon te praten.

'Het spijt me verschrikkelijk dat Voldemort je verjaardag op zo'n manier misbruikt heeft.'

Na een korte stilte vroeg de tiener met een schorre stem: 'Hoeveel?'

'Pardon?' Perkamentus keek hem met een vragend gezicht aan.

'Hoeveel slachtoffers?' Om de één of de andere reden die hij zelf niet kon verklaren, leek het belangrijk te zijn om te weten hoeveel doden er waren gevallen.

'Drie Schouwers en 13 Dreuzels werden gedood, en vijf Dreuzels werden door Dementors aangevallen. Eén Dreuzel en twee Schouwers worden nog altijd verzorgd in St. Holisto's.'

Harry knikte en zuchtte. Al die verloren levens en verwoeste gezinnen. De lijst met slachtoffers van Voldemort leek met de dag langer te worden en Harry kon zich niet inbeelden dat het einde van die lijst snel in zicht zou zijn. In gedachten zag hij al ergens op de lijst zijn eigen naam staan.

'Harry, je moet jezelf niet de schuld geven van al dit alles.'

'Maar ik ben wel de enige die hem kan vermoorden. Ik moet het doen en dan nog het liefst zo snel mogelijk,' zei hij met verheven stem.

'Harry, niemand verplicht je om Voldemort te stoppen,' zei Perkamentus. 'Als je wil onderduiken of vluchten, ken ik manieren die je fantasie ver te boven gaan. De vraag is echter of jij dat ook echt kan. Kan jij je ergens verborgen houden terwijl anderen sterven?' Het schoolhoofd keek Harry doordringend aan.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Hoe klein zijn kansen ook waren, hij zou nooit vluchten voor Voldemort en anderen laten sterven in een poging een klus te klaren die alleen hij kon tot een goed einde brengen.

'Natuurlijk niet. Zelfs zonder profetie zou je achter hem aan gaan, zoals je al zoveel malen gedaan hebt. Jij wil hem dood, Harry en ik ben er zeker van dat het je zal lukken.'

Harry slikte. 'Ik kan het niet,' zei hij heel stil, 'en zeker niet alleen.'

'Je zal niet alleen zijn. Mijn steun heb je en ik ben er zeker van dat professor Perkamentus en de Orde je net zoveel zullen steunen,' zei Remus terwijl hij het hoofd van de Orde aankeek, dat knikte.

'En om de daad meteen bij het woord te voegen,' zei Perkamentus, 'zouden ik en Remus je graag extra lessen willen geven, zodat je tijdens het eindgevecht een pak meer kans maakt.'

Extra lessen van Perkamentus zag Harry wil zitten. Het zou een geweldige eer zijn om les te krijgen van het schoolhoofd, de enige die Voldemort angst kon inboezemen; tenminste, als hij zelfs die emotie nog zou kunnen voelen.

'Ik ga deze voormiddag naar het ministerie om vergunningen te vragen, zodat je kan leren Verschijnselen en buiten school mag toveren.'

'Professor, Droebel zal het nooit toestaan. Vorig jaar noemde hij mij een leugenaar.' Wrang dacht hij terug aan de houding van het Ministerie van Toverkunst een jaar geleden. Ze hadden geprobeerd hem als een gevaarlijke gek af te schilderen en Harry wist dat hij de dingen die toen gezegd waren niet zo snel zou vergeten.

'Ik ben er zeker van dat ik wel een manier vind om Droebel te overtuigen. Zijn positie is momenteel heel erg wankel en elke steun die hij kan krijgen, is voor hem een geschenk. Hij zou nu alles doen om zijn positie te behouden.' Perkamentus glimlachte naar de tiener. 'Ik zou je graag morgen al je eerste les geven.'

'Morgen al?' vroeg Harry verwonderd. Perkamentus leek er geen gras over te willen laten groeien.

'Inderdaad,' zei Perkamentus. 'Ik denk dat het Voldemorts prioriteit is om je zo snel mogelijk te pakken te krijgen. Die boodschap in de lucht is een waarschuwing. Jij zal altijd proberen verhinderen dat hij Engeland kan veroveren. Eens jij uitgeschakeld bent, denkt hij waarschijnlijk dat de weg naar macht zo goed als open ligt. Ik stel voor dat we het hem zo moeilijk mogelijk proberen maken en jou zo goed als we kunnen voorbereiden op het duel dat er onvermijdelijk komt.'

Harry knikte. Perkamentus en Remus waren twee sterke tovenaars en konden hem enorm veel bijbrengen. Misschien zou hij toch iets minder kansloos zijn.

'Remus, ik ga nu naar het Ministerie. Waarschijnlijk heb ik Droebel snel overtuigd en kan jij deze voormiddag al je eerste les geven. Van zodra ik de documenten heb, neem ik contact op met jou.' Het schoolhoofd richtte zich tot Harry. 'Ik verwacht je morgen om twee uur in de zitkamer op de eerste verdieping.' Hij nam afscheid van iedereen en verdween.

Voordat Lupos en Harry de mogelijkheid hadden om woorden te wisselen, stond mevrouw Wemel aan de tafel.

'Je hebt je worstjes en je melk nog niet aangeraakt, schat', zei ze.

Harry begon tegen zijn zin alles naar binnen te werken. De worstjes leken meer op zagemeel en hadden geen smaak, maar omdat hij wist dat mevrouw Wemel hem niet zou laten gaan voordat hij alles op had, at hij de inhoud van zijn bord langzaam op.

Een uurtje later wandelde Harry door de gang op de eerste verdieping, op weg naar de woonkamer. Na zijn ontbijt had hij Ron, Hermelien en Ginny verteld over het gesprek in de keuken en hen de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet getoond. Ze waren alledrie geschokt; Hermelien was bijna in tranen uitgebarsten, Ron had de krant, die uit Hermeliens handen was gevallen toen ze zichzelf in Harry's armen geworpen had, opgeraapt en had secondenlang naar de foto gestaard. Hij leek geen woorden te vinden voor wat hij zag. Ginny had verscheidene malen gevraagd of hij de woorden van Perkamentus wel goed had gehoord en of het schoolhoofd wel zeker was.

Harry had hen ook verteld over de extra lessen die hij zou krijgen. De profetie besloot hij nog te verzwijgen; zijn vrienden waren nog niet klaar om de onheilspellende woorden te horen en hij wilde de medelijden in hun ogen nog niet zien. Nee, hij moest wachten tot het geschikte moment, tot ze allemaal sterk genoeg waren om zijn verdoemde toekomst te vernemen.

Remus had hen tijdens het gesprek gestoord en verteld dat Perkamentus de nodige toestemmingen had gekregen. De weerwolf zou op hem wachten in de grote woonkamer. En dus had Harry afscheid genomen van zijn vrienden en was hij nu op weg naar zijn eerste les.

Harry deed de deur open en zag Remus in het midden van een kamer staan die duidelijk uitgerust was om duelleersessies te houden: de grote tafel, die ooit in het midden van het vertrek had gestaan, was verdwenen. Het enige dat nog aan de Zwartsen deed denken, was de grote stamboom die aan de muur hing. Overal zag Harry dingen die gebruikt konden worden tijdens de lessen: een grote stapel kussens lag in een hoek van de kamer, tegen de muur stond een oude kast met boeken, blinddoeken, hoepels en nog een heleboel andere dingen. Alle andere meubels waren verwijderd.

'Dag Harry, ik stel voor dat we er meteen aan beginnen,' zei Remus. 'Het leek professor Perkamentus het beste als je eerst zou leren hoe je moet Verdwijnselen. Als je in een noodsituatie verkeert en je merkt dat je het niet zal kunnen redden, kan je altijd vluchten.'

Harry hield er niet van om te vluchten; hij zou liever als een held ten onder gaan dan de benen te nemen als een lafaard. Hij wist echter dat Lupos gelijk had; soms waren er situaties die je nu eenmaal niet kon winnen en dan was het verstandiger om een gevecht te verlaten.

'Op de grond zie je allemaal kruizen van een verschillende kleur.' Remus wees naar een geel kruis dat voor zijn voeten op de vloer getekend was. Verspreid over de gehele kamer zag Harry nog minstens zes andere.

'Het is de bedoeling dat je van kruis naar kruis gaat Verschijnselen.' De ex-professor voegde meteen de daad bij het woord en verdween met een plopje. Aan de andere kant van de kamer verscheen bij weer met een ander plopje.

Harry keek de les met gemengde gevoelens aan. Enerzijds vond hij het geweldig dat hij zou leren Verschijnselen, maar anderzijds wist hij ook dat er dingen verschrikkelijk konden mislopen. Hij had al meer dan eens gehoord over mensen die zichzelf in verschillende stukken gesplitst hadden tijdens het Verschijnselen. Naar het schijnt was het uiterst pijnlijk en hij wilde het liever niet meemaken.

Remus leek de twijfel op zijn gezicht te zien.

'De spreuken zijn aangepast, zodat je alleen binnen deze kamer van plaats tot plaats kan Verschijnselen. Je moet dus geen angst hebben dat het gaat mislopen; je zit gevangen binnen deze muren. Bovendien ben ik er zeker van dat het je wel zal lukken, je moet alleen doen wat ik zeg.' Lupos kwam naar hem toe gestapt en zette zich naast Harry.

'Oké, adem eerst een paar keer diep in een probeer je te concentreren, want dat is het belangrijkste. Als je je goed concentreert op je hele lichaam en op je bestemming, dan kan er weinig misgaan.'

Harry ademde een aantal malen rustig in en uit en probeerde zijn hele lichaam in zijn geest op te nemen; van het topje van zijn hoofd tot het puntje van zijn tenen.

'Richt nu je aandacht op het rode kruis.'

Harry nam ook dat helemaal in zijn geest op. Het was het grootste kruis uit de kamer en bevond zich nog geen meter van hem vandaan.

'Sluit je ogen en neem zowel je hele lichaam, als je bestemming helemaal in je geest op. Probeer je voor te stellen hoe je verdwijnt op deze plaats en Verschijnselt op het rode kruis.'

Harry de scène in zijn hoofd af te spelen, maar halverwege leek die weer uit zijn hoofd weg te sijpelen en moest hij weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen. Frustratie begon bij de zoveelste mislukking door zijn lichaam te razen, waardoor het nog moeilijker werd om zijn aandacht bij de zaak te houden. Ondertussen plopte Lupos rustig van hier naar daar. Na een half uur was hij er nog niet in geslaagd om ook maar één centimeter verder te Verschijnselen.

'Je moet jezelf echt op dat rode kruis wensen, Harry. Je moet je lichaam dwingen om daarop te gaan staan. Je moet al je aandacht daarop richten. Ik weet dat het in begin niet makkelijk is, maar de eerste keren zijn altijd de moeilijkste. Eens je weet hoe het moet, gaat het veel makkelijker.'

Harry zuchtte, ademde weer een aantal malen rustig in en uit en probeerde zich weer te concentreren op zijn lichaam en op zijn bestemming. Heel zijn geest was maar op die twee dingen gefocust. Hij zag zichzelf verdwijnen van de plaats waar hij nu stond en op het rode kruis weer tevoorschijn komen met een zacht plopje. Hij dwong zijn lichaam om hetzelfde te doen. Plots kreeg hij een kriebelend gevoel over zijn rug en leek geen adem te krijgen. In die fractie van een seconde was zijn aandacht weer versplinterd.

Remus keek hem vragend aan en Harry vertelde wat er gebeurd was.

'Heel goed. Je was er bijna. Probeer het opnieuw, maar laat je concentratie niet verbreken door dat gevoel. Integendeel, je moet op dat moment juist nog sterker doorgaan.'

Harry deed wat hem gevraagd werd. Weer nam hij zijn lichaam en zijn bestemming helemaal in zich op en weeral wenste hij vurig dat hij op het rode kruis stond. Over zijn rug liep weer een kriebel en hij had moeite met ademhalen. Deze keer sloot hij zijn ogen, zette door en dwong zijn lichaam om zich te verplaatsen. Het gevoel werd erger en Harry's voeten verloren contact met de vloer. Het leek alsof hij door een smalle buis werd geduwd en heftig heen en weer werd geschud. Zijn voeten maakten weer contact met de grond, maar konden uit verrassing zijn gewicht niet dragen. Languit viel hij op de grond.

Hij opende zijn ogen en zag dat zijn rechterhand op het rode kruis rustte. Na even gecontroleerd te hebben dat al zijn lichaamsdelen nog vast zaten aan zijn lijf, glimlachte hij breed naar Remus. Het was hem gelukt! Waar hij minuten daarvoor nog frustratie had gevoeld, was er nu vreugde.

'Zie je wel dat je het kan! Prachtig gedaan!'

Voor het einde van de les, slaagde hij er nog maar één keer in te Verdwijnselen. Hij kreeg meerdere malen die kriebels, maar meestal verloor hij daardoor de controle over zijn geest, waardoor hij helemaal opnieuw moest beginnen. Hij voelde zich waardeloos.

'Je moet jezelf de tijd geven om het te leren, Harry. Alles vraagt nu eenmaal oefening,' probeerde Remus hem op te peppen. 'Je zal zien dat het morgen al een stuk beter gaat. Weet je dat je vader vier uur nodig had voor hij de eerste maal kon Verschijnselen.'

Deze opmerking verbeterde Harry's humeur een beetje. Kennissen van zijn vader hadden altijd verteld over hoe een geweldig tovenaar hij wel was geweest. Voor het eerst hoorde hij nu ook eens iets dat bij blijkbaar minder goed beheerste. Het maakte de jongen niet treurig of sloeg het beeld van zijn vader aan diggelen. Nee, het zorgde er juist voor dat hij nu een vollediger beeld had James Potter. Bovendien deed het ook Harry's zelfvertrouwen toenemen; misschien was hij toch meer dan zomaar een gemiddelde tovenaar.

De les met Remus had hem veel meer uitgeput dan hij eerst verwachtte. Toen Harry de man uit de kamer volgde, leek het wel alsof zijn jonge benen hem niet meer konden dragen. Hij rilde over zijn hele lichaam en elke stap die hij zette, vroeg meer energie dan de tiener nog in zich had.

Harry besloot de trap naar boven te nemen en even te gaan liggen op zijn bed. Ron en Hermelien zouden hem zeker uithoren over zijn eerste les met Remus, iets waar hij sterk tegenop zag. Hij besloot om dat moment even uit te stellen en op adem te komen op zijn kamer.

Hij liet zich op zijn bed vallen en staarde naar het plafond. De les met Remus flitste door zijn geest. Hij hield niet van het gevoel dat hij kreeg tijdens het Verschijnselen. Hij werd er duizelig van. Hij kon het niet helpen, maar reizen met een Viavia of Verschijnselen voelden heel gelijkaardig aan voor hem: onaangenaam. Reizen met een bezem was in zijn ogen veel leuker, maar ook veel trager. Het enige voordeel dat hij zag in Verschijnselen, was dat hij heel snel op zijn bestemming kon geraken. In een hopeloos gevecht kon hij zichzelf nu snel in veiligheid brengen. Ook al hield hij er, als echte Griffoendor, niet van om te vluchten, hij had een verantwoordelijkheid die hij moest dragen. Hij moest in leven blijven, of tenminste toch tot hij Voldemort verslagen had.

Harry's ogen dwaalden door de kamer en kwamen tot stilstand op het tafeltje in de hoek dat bijna bezweek onder de verjaardagscadeaus die hij gisteren had gekregen. Bovenop het boek dat hij van Hermelien ontving, lag de enveloppe die Perkamentus hem gegeven had.

'Open hem op een rustig moment.' De woorden van het de oude man flitsten door zijn hoofd.

Harry zwaaide zijn benen over de bedrand en liep, nog steeds een beetje trillend, naar het tafeltje om de brief te nemen. Waarschijnlijk zouden de rustige momenten de laatste maand van de zomer schaars zijn, zeker nu zijn vrienden hier waren én hij extra lessen kreeg van zowel Perkamentus als Remus. Nee, er was geen beter moment dan het heden.

De tiener ging met gekruiste benen op bed zitten en scheurde de enveloppe open. Hij haalde er een stuk perkament en een omslag met zijn naam uit. Hij besloot eerst het stuk perkamant te lezen. Voorzichtig vouwde hij het open. Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel toen hij zag dat het om het testament van zijn peetvader ging.

Testament van Sirius Zwarts 

_Londen, 27 juni 1994_

_Hierbij wil ik, Sirius Zwarts, dat na mijn dood al mijn bezittingen als volgt worden verdeeld:_

_1000 Galjoenen gaan naar Remus John Lupos._

_1000 Galjoenen gaan naar Arthur en Molly Wemel._

_De rest van mijn bezittingen, inclusief het huis, gelegen op het Grimboudplein nr. 12, gaan naar mijn petekind, Harry James Potter, die eveneens de nieuwe meester wordt van Knijster._

_Ik duid Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus aan als uitvoerder van mijn laatste wil._

_Als Harry Potter hiermee instemt, dan draag ik mijn verplichtingen als peetvader over aan Remus John Lupos._

_Sirius Zwarts_

Met trillende handen las Harry het testament nog eens door. Het leek even te duren voordat de betekenis van de woorden tot hem doordrong, alsof zijn geest weigerde om de woorden meteen op te nemen. Harry gaf niet om het geld dat hij geërfd had, hij had zelf voldoende in de kluis die zijn ouders hem nagelaten hadden. Hij zou zelfs al zijn geld dat hij bezat geven als Sirius daarmee terug zou leven, zelfs om hem nog maar één keer te kunnen zien en hem te kunnen zeggen hoe veel het hem speet dat hij in Voldemorts val gelopen was, als een blinde rat die niet wist dat ze recht op een klem afliep.

Harry pinkte de tranen weg die zich in zijn ogen hadden gevormd. Hij wilde niet huilen. Slikken was moeilijk door de brok in zijn keel. Het leek alsof de tranen zich daar hadden vastgezet en niet wilden verdwijnen.

Sirius had hem het huis nagelaten. Hij vervloekte zijn peetvader voor die laatste daad. Hij haatte het huis, omdat elke hoek, elke gang en elke deur hem deed denken aan Sirius. Hij kon geen stap door het huis zetten zonder dat de man zijn gezicht door zijn geest flitste. De tiener kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij hier ooit vrijwillig zou wonen. Nee, hij zou ergens wonen waar hij de vogels kon horen zingen en de geur van bloemen de lucht vulde. Hij wilde een huis waar hij met zijn kinderen Zwerkbal kon spelen en waar er een gezellige sfeer heerste. Grimboudplein voldeed aan geen van die voorwaarden.

Hij zou later tegen Perkamentus zeggen dat de Orde het kon blijven gebruiken. Hijzelf had er geen nood aan en wilde niet in een huis wonen waar alles hem herinnerde aan de verschrikkelijke fout die hij gemaakt had.

Harry zuchtte en haalde zijn handen door zijn haar. Hij staarde naar de laatste zin van Sirius zijn testament. Wilde hij dat Remus zijn nieuwe peetvader werd? Hij wist dat Remus de beste keuze was, maar toch knaagde de onzekerheid aan de tiener. Als hij ja zei tegen Remus, dan had hij het gevoel dat hij Sirius bedroog, alsof hij de man zou inruilen voor iemand anders. Hij had Sirius sinds zijn 13e met het begrip peetvader geassocieerd. Het zou gewoon niet hetzelfde zijn om nu die rol aan iemand anders te geven. Het leek alsof hij Sirius dan voor de tweede maal zou verliezen, een gedachte die hem als een wilde tijger leek te verscheuren. Harry wist dat Sirius dood was en iemand anders zijn plaats als peetvader moest innemen, want hoewel de Duffelingen hem wel een dak bezorgden, waren ze niet iemand bij wie hij terecht kon met vragen over school of persoonlijke dingen.

Voorzichtig vouwde Harry het testament van Sirius dicht en nam hij de enveloppe vast die aan hem gericht was. Hij herkende het geschrift, want hij had meerdere brieven van de man gekregen en net zijn laatste wilsbeschikking gelezen.

Met trillende handen en een hart dat in zijn keel klopte, opende Harry de enveloppe. Zijn mond voelde plotseling veel droger aan dan een paar minuten geleden. Behoedzaam plooide hij de brief open en begon te lezen.

_Beste Harry,_

_Als je dit leest, dan betekent het dat ik er niet meer ben. Aangezien Waarzeggerij nooit mijn beste vak was, kan ik jammer genoeg niet voorspellen hoe ik gestorven ben. Ik hoop alleen dat het op een nuttige manier was, in een gevecht waarin ik het Goede verdedigde. Hoewel mijn familie anders doet vermoeden, ben ik een Griffoendor in hart en nieren. Ik kan niet stilletjes thuis zitten terwijl anderen hun leven riskeren voor een doel dat ik de moeite waard vind om na te streven. _

_Weet dat ik je altijd beschouwd heb en heb liefgehad als een eigen zoon. Zelfs toen ik die lange jaren in Azkaban heb gezeten, was de gedachte aan jou vaak het enige dat mij rechthield en mij hoop gaf. De herinnering aan jou was het enige moment van geluk dat ik in de gevangenis kende. Als ik een Patronus moest sturen, dan was jij het die me de kracht gaf om dat te doen. _

_Weet dat ik alles gegeven zou hebben, als jij maar in veiligheid was. Van zodra ik uit Azkaban ontsnapt was, was mijn enige doel om jou te beschermen, net zoals je ouders dat in hun veel te korte leven altijd hebben gedaan, net zoals Lily dat gedaan heeft op de avond ze vermoord werd. Ik zou je verdedigen als een vader. Ik hoop dat ik dat uiteindelijk heb kunnen doen. _

_Ik besef nu dat ik gefaald heb als een peetvader. Ik heb twaalf jaar lang niet voor jou kunnen zorgen, ondanks de belofte die ik aan je ouders gemaakt had. En ook na onze eerste ontmoeting heb ik de tekortkomingen opgestapeld: het is mij niet gelukt om je weg te halen bij je oom en tante, het is mij niet gelukt om de verrader van je ouders te laten boeten voor de moorden die hij op zijn geweten heeft, en ik ben er ondanks mijn beloftes niet in geslaagd je te beschermen tegen de gevaren van Voldemort._

_Ik besef ook dat ik niet altijd de vrolijkste ben geweest, zeker niet het voorbije jaar. En ik kan me er niet mee verzoenen dat je me nooit gekend hebt zoals ik werkelijk was, en dat zal nu ook nooit meer gebeuren. Weet echter dat ik niet altijd de persoon ben die jij gekend heb. Het verraad van Peter heeft me voor het leven getekend. Ik werd bitter, en van de opgewekte, goedlachse jongeman die ik ooit was, bleef niet veel meer over toen je me leerde kennen. Ik ben niet trots op de persoon die jij hebt aanvaard als je peetvader, maar ik hoop dat je tenminste begrip hebt voor mijn situatie én voor de gebeurtenissen die ik heb moeten ondergaan. Peter heeft op de avond dat hij je ouders bedroog veel meer van me afgenomen dan twee hele goede vrienden; hij heeft me mijn leven en persoonlijkheid afgepakt. Hopelijk heeft Remus nog enkele verhalen te vertellen waarin je de ware Sirius kan leren kennen._

_Toch vraag ik je om verder te gaan met je leven, zodat je weer kunt lachen en genieten van de mooie dingen die het leven rijk is. Besef dat je prachtige vrienden hebt die je door dik en dun steunen en dat zij voor jou door een vuur zouden gaan. Prijs je gelukkig dat je hen nog hebt, en sluit hen niet buiten, maar geef hen, naast mij, een plaatsje in je hart. Ik hoop dat je hen op een dag ook in je hart laat kijken en dat je hen al je geheimen kan vertellen._

_Ik heb Remus gevraagd om mijn taken als peetvader van je over te nemen. Hij en je vader zijn altijd mijn beste vrienden geweest, en ik ben er zeker van dat hij evenveel om je zal geven als ik gedaan heb (als hij dat al niet doet). Ik hoop dat je ook voor hem nog plaats vindt in je hart, want ook hij hoort daar thuis. Geef Remus alsjeblieft een kans, hij verdient die ten volle. Ik weet dat je mij de titel van peetvader niet graag ontneemt, maar zie het alsjeblieft niet als bedrog. Ikzelf vraag je om Remus te aanvaarden. Probeer het te zien als een laatste wens die je voor je oude peetvader, die meer van je hield dan hij ooit kon laten blijken, in vervulling kan laten gaan. Je zou niet alleen mij, maar ook Remus er een groter plezier mee doen dan je je ooit kan inbeelden._

_Tenslotte moet ik je nog meedelen dat jij de belangrijkste erfgenaam van de familie Zwarts bent. Remus en Molly en Arthur krijgen elk een deel om hun leven wat gemakkelijker te maken, maar alles wat overblijft (en dat is meer dan genoeg) is voor jou. Ik weet dat je voor de rest van je leven nooit financiële zorgen zult hebben, en dat is het laatste dat ik voor je kan doen. Het lijkt dan ook het enige te zijn waar ik als peetvader in geslaagd ben._

_Ik wens je nog veel succes in je leven en ik beloof dat ik, net als je vader en je moeder, zal toekijken vanuit die andere plek._

_Je peetvader,_

_Sirius Zwarts_

_5 juli 1994_

Pas toen Harry de druppels op het perkament hoorde vallen, besefte hij dat hij weende. Voor één keer probeerde hij ze niet tegen te houden, maar liet hij ze de vrije loop.

* * *


	9. Hoofdstuk 9: Gedachten

AN: Alles wat je herkent, is van JK Rowling; de rest is van mij.

**Hoofdstuk 9: Gedachten**

De volgende ochtend zat Harry in de woonkamer diep na te denken over woorden uit Sirius' brief en testament. Hij had slecht geslapen en had de hele nacht liggen tobben over het feit of hij Remus nu moest aanvaarden als peetvader of niet. Uren had hij in het donker liggen staren, maar dat had hem geen antwoord geboden op die prangende vraag.

Hij wilde heel graag de laatste wens van Sirius respecteren en zijn ex-professor aanvaarden als nieuwe peetvader, maar toch kon hij een gevoel van verraad niet van zich afschudden. Harry wist dat als hij ooit iemand zou aanvaarden, dat het dan Remus zou zijn, maar toch bleef het knagen aan hem dat iemand Sirius moest vervangen. Sirius was uniek en niemand kon zijn plaats innemen. En toch moest iemand dat doen. Hij was ondertussen wel al zestien, maar nog steeds niet volwassen. Het zou nog een jaar duren voordat hij zelfstandig beslissingen mocht nemen. Iemand moest hem daarmee de komende maanden nog helpen. Remus was de meest voor de hand liggende keuze, maar waarom was het dan zo moeilijk om die te aanvaarden? Waarom voelde hij zich zo onzeker over zijn keuze, terwijl er maar één mogelijkheid was.

De jongen zuchtte en zette zich recht. Hij begon door de kamer te ijsberen, met zijn chaotische gedachten als het ritme waarop hij elk been bewoog bij een volgende stap. Zuchtend staarde hij naar het tapijt dat onder zijn voeten ingedrukt werd en, nadat hij zijn voet verzette, weer langzaam zijn originele positie terug innam, alsof er niets gebeurd was.

Harry wenste vurig dat zijn leven zo simpel zou zijn, maar hij wist dat het tevergeefs hopen was. Elke beslissing die hij nam, legde zijn leven in een andere plooi en maakte het onmogelijk om naar het verleden terug te keren. Nee, zijn leven was geen tapijt, dat had hij al meerdere keren, tot groot verdriet en schande, moeten ontdekken.

De tiener liet de adem ontsnappen die hij blijkbaar, zonder er zich bewust van te zijn, had ingehouden. Hij liep naar het raam en steunde zijn handen op de vensterbank. In een poging om even wat afleiding te vinden, tuurde hij naar buiten.

De zon scheen vrolijk aan de hemel en contrasteerde fel met Harry's gemoedstoestand van de laatste weken. In de bomen die zich op Grimboudplein bevonden, voerden vogels een opgewekte conversatie met elkaar in een mengeling van timbres en toonhoogten. Op het pleintje waren een aantal kinderen aan het voetballen. Ze lachten het vaak uit en leken volop van de zomervakantie te genieten, niet denkend aan het lot dat hen misschien wachtte en aan de horror die zich afspeelde in een wereld die ze niet kenden.

Harry zou alles gegeven hebben om één van hen te zijn, om eveneens te baden in onwetendheid, zorgeloosheid en, vreemd genoeg, zweet.

Sinds gisteren spookte niet alleen Grimboudplein 12 door zijn gedachten; ook een ander huis verscheen regelmatig in zijn overpeinzingen. Nu hij Grimboudplein geërfd had, vroeg hij zich meerdere malen af wat er met het huis in de Halvemaanstraat gebeurd was. Hij wist dat er het ingestort was op de avond dat hij Voldemort versloeg, maar hij had nooit iets gehoord over wie de eigenaar was van het stuk grond waar het huis het opgestaan.

Het geluid van de deur die opende, klonk ongewoon hard in vergelijking met de stilte die in de kamer hing. Remus Lupos stond in de deuropening. Zijn hele lichaam leek uit te schreeuwen dat de man uitgeput was en de grootste moeite had moeten doen om naar boven te komen.

'Daar ben je,' zei hij. Een kleine glimlach speelde even om zijn lippen, maar al snel nam de vermoeidheid weer de dominante plaats in op zijn gelaat. 'Ik heb bijna alle kamers van dit huis moeten afgaan om je te vinden.' Hij stapte binnen en deed de deur achter zich dicht. 'Hermelien en Ron zeggen dat je vandaag bijna nog geen woord hebt gesproken.'

Harry verliet zijn plaats aan het raam en plofte neer in de zetel die hij een paar minuten eerder had verlaten. Zijn billen raakten het oppervlak en Harry zag hoe honderden stofdeeltjes de lucht in werden geblazen en in het zonlicht schitterden als zilver.

Remus kwam in de andere zetel zitten en wachtte tot Harry de stilte doorbrak.

'Ik wilde alleen zijn,' antwoordde de tiener vlakjes. 'Ik moest kunnen nadenken.' Hij wachtte even voor hij verder ging. 'Ik heb gisteren Sirius' testament gelezen.'

Remus keek hem aan, maar doorbrak de stilte niet. In zijn ogen brandden, naast begrip, ook vragen.

'Hij heeft me dit huis nagelaten.'

'Je lijkt er niet echt blij mee.' Remus was een goede observator.

'De Orde mag het gebruiken. Ik wil het niet.' Hij vond het verschrikkelijk om het huis te bezitten dat zijn peetvader zo had gehaat.

'Teveel herinneringen.' Het was geen vraag.

Harry doorbrak het oogcontact en staarde naar het tapijt.

'Ik weet zeker dat de Orde je dankbaar zal zijn en er goed voor zal zorgen. Maak echter geen overhaaste beslissingen waar je later spijt van zou kunnen krijgen.'

Harry knikte.

'Het huis is niet de reden waarom je moest nadenken, of wel?' Remus boog voorover en liet zijn ellebogen rusten op zijn bovenbenen. Zijn kin werd ondersteund door zijn handen, die hij tot losse vuisten had gebald.

Harry scheurde zijn blik los van het tapijt en keek de man aan aan. Net op het moment dat hij diens reactie wilde zien, was het gezicht voor hem uitdrukkingsloos.

'Sirius wilde dat jij zijn taak als peetvader overnam.'

Remus knikte. 'In zijn laatste brief heeft hij dat aan mij gevraagd.'

'Zou jij dat willen?' vroeg Harry aarzelend.

'Ik zou niets liever willen,' antwoordde Remus met een glimlach. 'Wat ik wil, doet er echter niet toe. De vraag luidt of jij dat wil.'

Gedurende enkele seconden bleef het stil in de kamer, maar toen antwoordde de jongen: 'Ik weet het niet.'

Remus keek hem aan. In zijn ogen waren sporen van verdriet en pijn te bespeuren. Harry's twijfel hadden de man blijkbaar diep gekwetst.

'Ik zou niemand anders willen,' antwoordde Harry vlug. 'Als ik iemand als peetvader wil, dan ben jij het wel. Sirius kon niemand beter voorstellen, maar…,' hij zocht naar de juiste woorden.

'Je hebt het gevoel dat je Sirius dan moet opgeven.'

Harry knikte wederom.

'Ik begrijp je aarzeling, Harry, maar ik heb niet te bedoeling Sirius te vervangen. Merlijn, dat zou ik zelfs niet willen en kan ik ook niet. Het zou een smet op zijn naam zijn, want Sirius is niet vervangbaar.' Even wachtte Remus. 'Ik begrijp dat Sluipvoet een speciale plaats in je hart heeft, een plaats die ik nooit kan opvullen, maar ik hoop dat er daarnaast wel nog plaats vrij is voor mij.'

De knoop die Harry in zijn borst voelde, leek minder strak te zitten. Ademen ging een stuk gemakkelijker dan een paar minuten eerder. Remus was de laatste link met zijn ouders en Sirius. De man gaf echt om hem. Niet op dezelfde manier als Sirius, maar op zijn eigen manier die daarom niet minder oprecht zou zijn.

'Natuurlijk is er nog een plaats voor je!' riep Harry verontwaardigd uit.

Remus lachte zwakjes en leek plotsklaps een aantal jaar jonger uit. De rimpels in zijn gezicht werden minder diep, de littekens schenen te vervagen en zelfs zijn haar leek een tintje minder grijs te zijn.

Harry zag het effect van een paar simpele woorden op de man en hakte de knoop door.

'Zou jij mijn peetvader willen zijn?'

Remus' ogen straalden. Hij stond op en liep naar Harry toe. Hij omhelsde de jongen, wat vrij lastig was, aangezien die neerzat in de zetel.

'Natuurlijk,' antwoordde zijn ex-professor met een duidelijk geëmotioneerde stem.

Even voelde het onwennig aan om Remus te omhelzen, maar toen sloeg Harry zijn armen om de man en gaf zijn nieuwe peetvader zijn eerste omhelzing.

Na een verrukkelijke maaltijd van mevrouw Wemel, was het al bijna twee uur. Harry besloot het schoolhoofd zijn geduld niet op de proef te stellen en alvast naar boven te gaan.

Toen hij bij de deur van de zitkamer aankwam, hoorde hij een vreemd gezoem. Het leek op een grote, dikke hommel en Harry vroeg zich af wat het zou kunnen zijn, maar plots herkende hij het: het was een persoon die het geluid maakte. Hij klopte aarzelend op de deur. Het zoemen hield op en een stem die hij heel goed kende zei: 'Binnen.'

Harry deed de deur open en zag Perkamentus op een groot, paars kussen zitten. In de hoek zag Harry nog een heel pak meer kussens liggen. De zwarte lederen zetels die ooit nieuw geweest waren, maar er nu oud en versleten uitzagen, stonden in de hoek recht tegenover de kussens. De muren van het vertrek waren lang geleden groen geverfd, maar konden duidelijk een nieuw laagje gebruiken.

'Ah, Harry. Goede middag,' zei het schoolhoofd vrolijk. 'Ga zitten.' Hij wees naar het rode kussen recht tegenover hem.

De jongen deed wat hem gevraagd werd.

'Je hebt van het Ministerie toestemming gekregen om te toveren tijdens de schoolvakanties, maar misbruik zal niet geduld worden: enkel tijdens de lessen van mij en Remus, en in levensbedreigende situaties mag je je toverstok gebruiken,' sprak hij op serieuze toon.

Harry knikte, hij voelde ook geen enkele behoefte om te toveren als het niet echt nodig was. Kleine dagelijkse karweitjes zorgden er voor dat de radertjes in zijn hoofd wat trager gingen draaien. Na een opruimbeurt voelde zijn geest altijd helderder en meer geordend aan.

'Ik heb je deze ochtend gezegd dat je waarschijnlijk één van Voldemorts eerste doelwitten zal zijn, maar hij gaat geen risico's nemen en wil eerst de profetie kennen. Daarom is het belangrijk dat je Occlumentie leert. Tijdens je slaap ben je het minst alert en misschien zou Voldemort daar misbruik van kunnen maken, iets dat we ten allen tijde willen vermijden.'

Weer knikte Harry. Hij wilde koste wat het kost Voldemort uit zijn geest kunnen houden. Tot zijn grote spijt had hij al de gevolgen kunnen zien van wat er kon gebeuren als Voldemort er wel in slaagde om zijn geest binnen te dringen. Vergelijkbare situaties wilde hij het liefst vermijden.

'Kun je mij vertellen hoe de lessen met Severus verliepen?'

'Sneep –' Perkamentus keek hem verontwaardigd aan. 'Professor Sneep,' zuchtte Harry. 'Hij vertelde dat ik mijn geest moest leegmaken en dan riep hij Legilimens.'

Perkamentus streek even over zijn baard. 'Vertelde hij je ook hoe je je geest moest leegmaken?'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Sneep had hem met moeite een paar seconden gegund om zijn gedachten te ordenen, laat staan zijn geest volledig leeg te maken.

'Geen wonder dat de lessen zo'n fiasco waren,' bracht Perkamentus uit, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de tiener. 'Severus is zo'n goed Occlumens dat hij vergeet dat anderen misschien wat meer moeilijkheden ondervinden.' Hij wachtte even, maar sprak toen weer. 'Harry, ik ga je eerst leren hoe je je geest kunt leegmaken. Eens je in jezelf die rustige plaats gevonden hebt, is het makkelijker om snel je geest leeg te maken in een paar seconden. Zou je alsjeblieft in kleermakerszit willen zitten?'

Harry deed wat hem gevraagd werd en legde nadien, net zoals Perkamentus, zijn handen op zijn knieën.

'Sluit nu je ogen en adem rustig in door je neus en uit door je mond. Probeer met elke adem die je uitblaast ook de gedachten uit je hoofd te krijgen.'

Harry ademde langzaam in en uit en voelde dat hij rustiger werd, maar het lukte hem moeilijk om zijn geest ook helemaal tot rust te laten komen. Na een paar seconden kropen de muizenissen weer terug zijn hoofd binnen, hij moest steeds denken aan de pijn die hij nu in zijn benen begon te voelen en aan hoever hij nog verwijderd was van zijn doel.

'Probeer de opkomende pijn in je benen te negeren. Door eraan te denken dat je pijn hebt, wordt het alleen maar erger.'

Harry probeerde de pijn wel uit zijn hoofd te bannen, maar het kostte hem heel veel moeite. Steeds vroeg hij zich af hoelang hij daar nog zou moeten blijven zitten en hoelang hij dit zou volhouden.

'Eventueel kan je ook zacht zoemen, dan is het makkelijker al je gedachten los te laten.' Perkamentus begon zachtjes te zoemen.

Het zoemen leek te gek voor woorden. Harry deed één oog open en keek het schoolhoofd aan. Nog meer dan anders straalde hij een rust uit die Harry alleen nog maar zelden bij het hoofd van de Orde had gezien. Harry sloot zijn ogen weer en begon ook langzaam te zoemen. Eerst voelde hij zich belachelijk, maar langzaam ging het beter en werd zijn hoofd alleen nog maar gevuld door het gezoem; voor de rest was er alleen een grote, zwarte leegte over en de pijn verdween zelfs helemaal uit zijn gedachten.

'Heel goed, Harry,' verbrak Perkamentus de stilte. 'Beeld je nu rond je geest een grote muur in die ondoordringbaar is.'

Harry probeerde het. De eerste minuten lukte het hem niet, maar na een tijdje proberen had hij het gevoel dat zijn muur er stond. Zijn geest was helemaal leeg en hij voelde een rust in zijn hoofd die hij de laatste jaren niet meer had gekend.

'Open je ogen en probeer die muur staande te houden terwijl ik je geest probeer binnen te dringen.'

Harry opende zijn ogen.

'Klaar?' vroeg Perkamentus.

Harry knikte langzaam. Zou hij ooit klaar zijn voor een aanval op zijn geest? Gelukkig was hij nu pakken beter voorbereid op wat komen ging dan met Sneep. Het feit dat hij Perkamentus meer vertrouwde dat Sneep, hielp ook enorm.

'Legilimens.'

Harry had een overweldigende kracht verwacht, maar tot zijn groot verbazing voelde hij bijna niets. Perkamentus' geest leek rond zijn muur te zweven. Hier en daar probeerde het schoolhoofd tegen de muur te duwen, maar meer dan wankelen deed Harry's muur niet. Tot plots allerlei flarden van herinneringen door zijn geest flitsten: Sirius die door het gordijn viel, Sirius die bij het meer aangevallen werd door Dementors, Voldemort die bezit van hem nam in het Ministerie. Dat beeld leek als een signaal te zijn voor de tiener en met alle macht die hij bezat, duwde hij Perkamentus uit zijn geest. Hij haalde diep adem en ging terug naar die lege, zwarte plek in zijn hoofd. Eens hij die gevonden had, bouwde hij zijn muur weer op. Nadat hij de laatste steen weer op zijn plaats gelegd had keek hij Perkamentus aan.

'Niet slecht, Harry, maar je moet je muur steviger bouwen en hem ook in stand houden. Je verwachtte een krachtige aanval op je geest, maar toen die er niet kwam, verslapte je aandacht en verloor je je vastberadenheid. Niet elke aanval op een geest moet krachtig zijn; soms is het beter om ongemerkt de vijand af te tasten en dan op zijn zwakste moment toe te slaan. Probeer opnieuw je geest leeg te maken en bouw je muur steviger op.'

Harry keerde terug naar die lege, rustige plek in zijn geest en bouwde er een stevigere, hogere muur rond.

Deze keer moest het schoolhoofd langer rond Harry's muur zwerven en probeerde hij meerdere malen om die muur te doorbreken. Harry's geest wankelde meer dan eens, maar het was pas toen de jongen na een paar minuten moe werd en zijn concentratie verloor, dat Perkamentus er ook in slaagde om binnen te dringen.

Tegen het einde van het uur, dat verbazend snel vooruit ging, had Harry het gevoel dat hij meer bereikt had dan tijdens al zijn lessen met Sneep. Hij kon Perkamentus minuten uit zijn geest houden, zelfs wanneer die al meer kracht gebruikte. Hij was echter nog ver verwijderd van het einddoel: Voldemort uit zijn geest kunnen houden. Hij had pas zijn eerste pasjes gezet op een weg waarvan het einde nog lang niet in zicht was.

'Heel goed, Harry. Ik denk dat we het best hierbij laten voor vandaag, want ik merk dat je moe begint te worden,' zei de oude tovenaar tevreden. 'Ik zou je willen vragen om elke avond je geest leeg te maken als je in bed ligt.'

Harry wist meteen dat hij deze wel de moeite zou doen. Het was noodzakelijk dat hij Occlumentie beheerste en dat hij Voldemort ook 's nachts uit zijn geest kon houden. Bovendien gaven de lessen met Perkamentus hem een veel beter gevoel dan die met Sneep

Had ik dit vorig jaar maar geweten, dacht hij triest.

'Ik zie je overmorgen weer,' zei het schoolhoofd terwijl hij op stond.

'Professor?' vroeg Harry aarzelend, 'ik zou graag de Halvemaanstraat bezoeken.' Hij had al langer met het idee gespeeld. Hij wilde na al die jaren eindelijk de plaats bezoeken waar hij Voldemort de eerste maal had verslagen en waar hij het litteken had gekregen. Hij wilde ook het graf van zijn ouders bezoeken. Het was al bijna vijftien jaar geleden dat zij hun leven gegeven hadden, in de hoop hem te kunnen redden; het werd tijd om hen eens te bedanken.

'Ik had eerlijk gezegd dit verzoek al eerder verwacht. Ik zal met de Orde bespreken wanneer dit het beste past en ik zal je zo snel mogelijk iets laten weten.'

'Dank u, professor,' zei Harry. Het zou moeilijk worden om weer met die plaats geconfronteerd te worden, maar het was een bezoek dat hij al veel te lang had uitgesteld.

* * *

_**R & R please **_


	10. Hoofdstuk 10: SLIJMBALlen

_AN: JK Rowling heeft alles bedacht, ik heb enkel mijn inspiratie gevolgd._

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 10: S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. len**

Er was een week voorbij gegaan zonder dat Harry het gemerkt had; hij had het zo druk met de lessen van Remus en Perkamentus, en met tijd door te brengen met zijn vrienden dat Harry vergat hoeveel dagen kwamen en gingen. Als er een Tijdverdrijver bestond die de tijd vooruit kon spoelen, dan moest iemand op Grimboudplein die wel in zijn bezit hebben. Het voordeel van die drukte was dat Harry weinig tijd kreeg om te piekeren, hij had gewoon geen tijd om in een hoekje te zitten tobben over de vergissingen die hij gemaakt had. De beelden van Sirius' dood en zijn peetvader zijn brief flitsten nog vaak door zijn hoofd, maar kregen de tijd niet meer om hem te verscheuren.

De extra lessen die hij kreeg vermoeiden hem meestal zo erg dat de jongen 's avonds in slaap leek te vallen vanaf het moment dat hij het zich gemakkelijk gemaakt had onder de dekens. Ook de nachtmerries, die sinds juni niet meer gingen over Voldemort, maar wel over de gebeurtenissen in het Departement van Mystificatie, leken niet sterk genoeg om tegen die vermoeidheid op te boksen. Er waren nog nachten dat Harry zijn keel schor schreeuwde om zijn peetvader, of dat hij wakker werd met een kussen dat nat was van de tranen, maar ze waren de laatste week veel minder erg dan daarvoor.

Op een ochtend, na zo'n redelijk rustige nacht, waren Harry, Hermelien, Ron en Ginny aan het ontbijten in de keuken van Grimboudplein, terwijl mevrouw Wemel in een grote pot stond te roeren.

'Weer een verdwijning.' Hermelien keek zuchtend op en schoof de Ochtendprofeet over de tafel naar Harry en Ron toe.

Voldemort besloot zich blijkbaar niet langer te verbergen, dacht Harry. In de eerste week van augustus had hij al twee andere tovenaars ontvoerd. Het waren echter geen mensen die een belangrijke positie bekleedden en Harry vroeg zich af wat Voldemorts bedoelingen waren. Het leek onwaarschijnlijk dat die mensen informatie bezaten die hij wilde bemachtigen. Probeerde hij paniek te zaaien of wilde hij zich 'gewoon bezig houden' totdat hij Harry te pakken kon krijgen? Harry walgde van het idee.

De weinige tijd die de tiener had om alleen te zijn, bracht hij vooral door met het tobben over zijn lot. Zijn vrienden merkten soms op dat hij stil en afwezig was deze zomer, maar gelukkig gingen ze er nooit diep op in. Waarschijnlijk schreven ze het toe aan de dood van Sirius en aan de foto die de dag na zijn verjaardag in de krant gestaan had. Ze wisten echter niet dat Harry in zijn hoofd de profetie steeds herhaalde. Hij moest moorden of zou vermoord worden en de hele toverwereld met zich meesleuren; zo simpel was het. Hij bedacht de meest uiteenlopende manieren om Voldemort te doden, maar steeds kwam hij tot hetzelfde besef. Hij kon het niet.

'Wie is er verdwenen?' vroeg Ron mompelend nadat hij eerst het worstje in zijn mond had doorgeslikt.

'Niemand die we kennen. Een zekere Jessica Botermann. Ze werkte bij de Ochtendprofeet,' zei Hermelien.

Harry nam de krant van tafel en scande met zijn ogen vlug de voorpagina af. Blijkbaar was Botermann twee dagen geleden niet komen opdagen op haar werk en niemand had nog iets van haar gehoord. Het Ministerie dacht dat Jeweetwel erachter zat, want Jessica was vertrokken zonder enig bericht achter te laten en in haar huis waren sporen van een gevecht te zien.

'Oh.' Ron haalde zijn schouders op, alsof het hem weinig kon schelen. Dat was echter buiten mevrouw Wemel gerekend.

'Ik wil die reactie nooit meer zien!' riep ze boos. De pollepel in haar hand zwaaide wild door de lucht. 'Jeweetwel is terug. Mensen zullen verdwijnen en vermoord worden. Jij was er niet bij de eerste keer, jij weet niet hoe het was. Iedereen leefde in angst. Als je man naar zijn werk vertrok, wist je niet of je hem die avond terug zou zien. Je wist zelfs niet of jij het einde van de dag zou halen.' Haar stem bibberde en in haar ogen kon Harry angst en tranen zien.

'Sorry mam,' zei Ron tenslotte, 'maar het is niet alsof wij er een einde kunnen aan maken.'

Harry voelde zijn gezicht lijkbleek worden. Ron wist niet hoever hij ernaast zat. Even dacht hij dat Hermelien hem veelbetekenend aankeek, maar hij toen hij knipperde met zijn ogen, was haar hoofd naar de andere kant gekeerd. Hij moest het zich verbeeld hebben.

'Laten we over iets anders praten,' probeerde Ginny de sfeer te verbeteren. 'Wie zou de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zijn?'

'Hopelijk iemand die een pak beter is dan Omber,' zei Hermelien.

'Nou, dat kan toch niet moeilijk zijn.' Harry streek over de rug van zijn hand. De woorden 'ik mag niet liegen' waren nog steeds als een dun lijntje zichtbaar. Hij wist niet wie hij het meest haatte: Voldemort of Omber. Ze stond zelfs boven Sneep, en dat wilde al heel wat zeggen.

'Ik twijfel er niet aan dat hij heel bekwaam zal zijn,' zei Molly Wemel mysterieus. Haar ogen twinkelden en Harry was er zeker van dat ze meer wist.

'Mam, wie is het?' vroeg Ginny.

'Sorry, maar daar mag ik niets over zeggen,' antwoordde ze plechtig.

'Komaan ma-am,' probeerde Ron.

Mevrouw Wemel trok een onschuldig gezicht, maar slaagde daar miserabel in.

De tieners kregen de kans echter niet om haar verder uit te horen, want het haardvuur laaide plotseling groen op. Remus verscheen in de keuken. Achter hem volgende Perkamentus. Het schoolhoofd had een aantal officieel uitziende enveloppen in zijn handen.

Hermelien werd lijkbleek, haar ogen werden groot en haar mond viel open.

'Zijn dat -?' Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, want haar stem stokte in haar keel.

'De uitslagen van jullie S.L.I.J.M.B.A. en de brieven van Zweinstein,' zei Perkamentus plechtig terwijl hij de enveloppen aan de juiste personen gaf.

Met trillende handen nam Harry zijn twee brieven aan. Die van Zweinstein legde hij op de tafel en zou hij later bekijken; de andere was veel belangrijker. De uitslagen die daarin stonden, zouden bepalend kunnen zijn voor zijn toekomst.

'Ik durf niet te kijken,' bracht Hermelien paniekerig uit. Ook Ron leek het ergste te vrezen en staarde met wijd opengesperde ogen naar de enveloppe.

'Komaan jongens,' probeerde mevrouw Wemel hen op te monteren. 'Ik ben er zeker van dat jullie het goed gedaan hebben. Jullie hebben tenslotte keihard gewerkt.'

Harry besloot dat ze gelijk had. Bovendien stonden de cijfers toch al vast. Hij opende de brief en voordat hij de stukken perkament eruit nam, haalde hij nog eens diep adem. Het eerste stuk legde hij, na een snelle blik, naast de enveloppe van Zweinstein op tafel. Met handen die klam waren van het zweet, opende hij het tweede vel. In donkerblauwe inkt stond geschreven:

**S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.-uitslagen van Harry James Potter**

___Astronomie – S_

_Gedaanteverwisselingen – B_

_Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst – D_

_Kruidenkunde – B_

_Spreuken en bezweringen – B_

_Toverdranken – B_

_Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten – U_

_Verzorging van Fabeldieren – U_

_Waarzeggerij – S  
_

**_SLIJMBAL-beoordelingen_**

_Geslaagd _

_ U – Uitmuntend _

_ B – Boven verwachting _

_ A – Acceptabel  
_

_Niet geslaagd_

_S - Slecht_

_D - Dieptreurig_

_ Z - Zwakzinnig_

Vlinders van geluk verspreidden zich door zijn buik toen hij de letters naast Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Verzorging van Fabeldieren zag staan. Hij had twee keer Uitmuntend gehaald! Zijn geluk was echter van korte duur en Harry staarde een tijdje naar de letter naast Toverdranken voordat de betekenis ervan tot hem doordrong. Zijn droom om schouwer te worden mocht hij nu wel opbergen.

Hij keek op en zag dat Hermeliens gezicht straalde van blijdschap. Hun blikken kruisten elkaar even en haar geluk leek als sneeuw voor de zon te smelten. Ze hoefde haar mond niet open doen, haar ogen spraken meer dan haar mond ooit zou kunnen.

'Een B voor Toverdranken,' zei hij teleurgesteld. 'Ik kan het wel vergeten om schouwer te worden, Sneep zal me nooit aanvaarden met een B.'

Perkamentus imiteerde een perfect kuchje van Omber en sprak toen: 'Ook wij hebben deze ochtend de uitslagen van de S.L.I.J.M.B.A. gekregen. Blijkbaar zijn maar drie leerlingen, waaronder juffrouw Griffel, erin geslaagd om een Uitmuntend te halen voor Toverdranken. Professor Sneep heeft, tegen zijn zin, moeten aanvaarden dat ook leerlingen met een B zijn lessen kunnen volgen. Dit betekent echter niet -' hij keek Harry veelbetekenend aan '- dat hij zijn eisen in de lessen zal verminderen. Je zal moeten bewijzen dat goed bent in toverdranken of hij zal je alsnog weigeren.'

De vlinders van geluk begonnen weer volop te fladderen bij het horen van Perkamentus' woorden. Hij zou een schouwer kunnen worden. Hij wist dat Sneep hem niet met open armen zou verwelkomen in het lokaal, maar dat kon hem niets schelen. Hij zou er dit jaar voor zorgen dat Sneep geen reden kreeg om hem uit te kafferen; hij zou dubbel zo hard zijn best doen dan de vorige jaren. De tijd van dagdromen in de lessen was voorgoed gedaan als hij een schouwer wilde worden, als hij zijn gevecht met Voldemort tenminste zou overleven.

'Ron, hoe waren jouw resultaten?' vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Zes S.L.I.J.M.B.A., maar geen enkele U en geen B voor toverdranken,' zei hij. Harry kon duidelijk aan zijn stem horen dat zijn beste vriend teleurgesteld was, zijn droom om schouwer te worden zou nooit uitkomen.

'Oh schat, zes SLIJMBALlen is echt geweldig.' Molly Wemel gaf hem een stevige knuffel.

'Mam,' zei Ron zuchtend. Zijn hoofd werd zo rood als de kersen die in een potje midden op de tafel stonden. Hij was er duidelijk niet echt blij mee dat zijn moeder hem in het bijzijn van al die mensen knuffelde. Hij probeerde zich los te maken, maar mevrouw Wemel liet hem niet gaan.

Ze fluisterde in zijn oor: 'Je hoeft geen schouwer te worden om een geweldige zoon te zijn.' En liet hem uiteindelijk los. Ron bleef er even verdwaasd bijzitten.

'Hermelien, hoe zijn jouw uitslagen?' vroeg Harry in de hoop dat de anderen niet meer al hun aandacht op Ron zouden richten.

'Geweldig!' juichte Hermelien. 'Acht U's en een B voor Verweer en Astronomie.'

'Ik wist dat je gewoon super goede resultaten zou hebben,' feliciteerde Harry zijn beste vriendin.

'Juffrouw Griffel is de beste uit jullie jaar,' zei het schoolhoofd.

Nu was het Hermeliens beurt om een hoofd als een tomaat te krijgen. Ze stamelde iets, maar Harry kon het niet verstaan. Hij had altijd geweten dat ze de slimste heks van zijn leeftijd was.

'Harry en meneer Wemel, ook jullie uitslagen zijn zeker en vast iets om trots op te zijn. Als ik meer tijd had, zou ik zeker gebleven zijn om een klein feestje te bouwen, maar ik heb nog ander belangrijk nieuws.' Het schoolhoofd pauzeerde even. Spanning leek uit het niets te verschijnen en vulde de lucht van de keuken.

'Ik ben natuurlijk niet alleen maar gekomen om jullie deze brieven te brengen, want dat konden uilen minstens even goed doen. Een week geleden heb jij me gevraagd, Harry, of je de Halvemaanstraat mocht bezoeken.'

Molly Wemel sloeg een hand voor haar mond. 'Is dat waar…?' Ze leek haar zin niet te kunnen afmaken en alle kleur was weggetrokken uit haar gezicht.

'Inderdaad, Molly. Dat is de plaats waar Harry's ouders zijn vermoord en Voldemort de eerste maal werd verslagen,' zei Remus. Bij de naam Voldemort ging er een siddering door de keuken.

Alledrie zijn vrienden keken Harry vragend aan. Blijkbaar konden ze niet begrijpen waarom hij naar die plaats wilde terugkeren.

'Ik heb met de Orde overlegd en vandaag lijkt ons een heel goede dag. Alastor is de locatie nu aan het inspecteren en ik verwacht binnen een paar minuten een rapport van hem.' De oude man streek even door zijn lange witte baard.

Harry was meteen recht gesprongen. Vandaag zou hij eindelijk te weten komen waar zijn lot al die jaren geleden bepaald werd. Het werd tijd om af te rekenen met demonen uit het verleden. Hij wist dat er niet veel meer te zien zou zijn, omdat het huis grotendeels verwoest was op die bewuste nacht, maar iets vertelde hem dat hij deze plaats moest bezoeken. Zijn instincten hadden hem nog nooit in de steek gelaten en ook nu vertrouwde hij er blindelings op.

Ron, Ginny en Hermelien waren ook opgestaan. Blijkbaar waren ze van plan om mee te gaan.

'Waar denken jullie drie dat jullie heen gaan?' vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Wij gaan mee,' zei Ron vastbesloten.

'Daar komt helemaal niets van.'

'Ma-am,' probeerde Ginny.

'Nee, het is veel te gevaarlijk!'

'Molly, een deel van de Orde is aanwezig. Bovendien denk ik dat Harry misschien graag zijn vrienden erbij heeft,' zei Perkamentus. De veelbetekenende ondertoon in het schoolhoofd zijn stem ontging Harry volledig.

Het was voor Harry vanzelfsprekend dat zijn vrienden zouden meegaan. Ze hadden samen zoveel meegemaakt; een bezoek aan de plaats waar al zijn avonturen begonnen waren, was een logische volgende stap.

'Ik zou hen er graag bij hebben,' zei hij.

Uiteindelijk gaf Molly Wemel toe en mocht zelfs Ginny mee, hoewel ze vond dat haar dochter nog te jong was om zo'n gruwelijke plek te bezoeken.

'Ah, dat zal Alastor zijn,' zei Perkamentus. Hij tastte in de zakken van zijn gewaad op zoek naar iets. Uit zijn binnenzak haalde hij iets dat Harry maar al te goed kende, maar dat hij tot zijn grote spijt nooit gebruikt had en zijn peetvader zijn leven had gekost. Een koud hand leek zijn hart tot moes te knijpen en tranen prikten in zijn ogen, maar hij mocht en zou niet wenen. Hij slikte het verdriet weer in en probeerde zijn aandacht te richten op het tafereel in de keuken.

'Dag Alastor,' sprak het schoolhoofd tegen de Tweewegspiegel.

'Dag Albus. Alles is veilig en de omgeving is heel rustig. We zullen niet gestoord worden,' gromde de stem van de ex-schouwer. 'Tops is een minuutje geleden gearriveerd en zal jullie op de weg hierheen ontmoeten.'

'Perfect, we nemen hier zo meteen de Viavia.' De oude tovenaar stak de Tweewegspiegel weer in zijn zak en haalde een sjaal in vergeet-me-nietjes-blauw uit een ander deel van zijn gewaad.

'Portus.' De sjaal gloeide even toen de toverstok het oppervlak raakte.

'Op de derde tel,' zei Perkamentus.

Ze namen allemaal de sjaal vast. Het enige dat Harry voelde voor zijn voeten loskwamen van de grond, was nieuwsgierigheid. Hij had zich het huis waar het allemaal gebeurd was wel meerdere malen proberen voorstellen, maar hij kon zich niets herinneren, behalve een paar angstige woorden van zijn ouders en de groene flits die hem zijn beroemde litteken had gegeven.

Zijn voeten raakten de grond en toen Ginny tegen hem botste bij de landing, belandde hij languit op de grond. Hermelien stak haar hand uit en hielp hen beiden overeind. Ron was echter minder gelukkig terecht gekomen.

'Godver! Koeienstront!' schreeuwde Ron boos uit. Zijn rechterschoen zat helemaal onder de bruine troep. Tevergeefs probeerde hij zijn schoen schoon te wrijven in het gras. 'Dat is nou precies waarom ik geen natuurliefhebber ben!'

Gelukkig wist Remus het probleempje snel op te lossen met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok. Rons humeur bleef echter minutenlang besmeurd.

Harry keek om zich heen. Ze waren terechtgekomen in een grote weide, waarop een tiental koeien vredig aan het grazen waren. Ze leken de nieuwkomers niet opgemerkt te hebben en als ze het toch gedaan zouden hebben, dan gunden ze de indringers van hun territorium geen blik.

Voor hem zag Harry alleen maar meer graslanden die zich uitstrekten over de zacht golvende heuvels. Hij draaide zich om en keek uit op een rij bomen. Naast de weide kronkelde een rustige weg die naar een groepje huizen liep. Blijkbaar waren ze een eindje van het dorp belandt met de Viavia, zodat de kans dat Dreuzels hen uit het niets zouden zien verschijnen, een heel stuk kleiner was.

Perkamentus keek om zich heen en leek vooral de straat te inspecteren. Hij trok zijn toverstok en schoot rode vonken in de lucht. Even later verschenen groene vonken niet zo heel ver van hen vandaan. Een tel later werd ook een eindje verder de lucht gekleurd door groene schitteringen.

Dit leek het signaal te zijn waarop Perkamentus had gewacht. Hij draaide zich om en zei: 'Alles is veilig. Blijf dicht bij mij en Remus en houd jullie oren en ogen open. Nymphadora en Alastor pikken we onderweg wel op.'

De hele groep vertrok, met Perkamentus voorop en Remus als laatste. Voorzichtig, tussen de bruine cadeautjes van de koeien door, baanden ze zich een weg naar de straat. Nadat ze de weide achter zich gelaten hadden, liepen ze richting het dorp.

In de groep werd geen woord gezegd; er was geen nood aan en bovendien stonden hun oren op scherp, zoekend naar het kleinste geluidje dat zou kunnen wijzen op onheil. De steentjes van de weg knarsten onder hun schoenen en vanuit het dorp klonk het geblaf van een hond. Voor de rest was alles muisstil.

Na een paar honderd meter gelopen te hebben, zagen ze op een bankje een oude vrouw zitten. Ze had grijze krullen en een verweerd gezicht met diepe rimpels. Ze droeg een ouderwetse bruine hoed op. Ze zag het groepje naderen en stond, steunend op haar wandelstok, op. Traag kwam ze naar hen toe gesloft.

Perkamentus leek even te vertragen en Harry zag aan zijn houding dat hij het zaakje niet vertrouwde. Remus kwam naast hem gelopen en spoorde de jongeren aan om dichter bij elkaar te lopen.

Het vrouwtje zwaaide echter naar hen met een kracht die hij nooit van zo'n oud en versleten lichaam had verwacht. Perkamentus leek te ontspannen en fluisterde iets toen hij haar passeerde. Het dametje ging naast Remus lopen.

'Leuke outfit, Tops,' grapte Remus.

'Lach jij maar, ik zal blij zijn als ik deze kledij mag uitdoen. Die wol jeukt verschrikkelijk.' Ze pauzeerde even en zei toen: 'Hoi, Harry.'

De jongen begroette de schouwer vriendelijk, maar werd al gauw tot stilte aangemand door Perkamentus.

Vlak voor ze het dorp zouden binnenlopen, kwamen ze aan een kruispunt met een klein baantje dat rechts naar een bos leidde. Op de hoek stond een man de omgeving argwanend in de gaten te houden. Hij droeg een grote hoed, had een lange jas aan en leunde op een wandelstok. Harry kende maar één iemand die er zo uitzag: Dolleman.

De ex-schouwer en Perkamentus wisselden een paar woorden.

'Constante waakzaamheid, jongens,' zei Dolleman tegen de tieners. 'Mijn knie jeukt verschrikkelijk en dat voorspelt nooit veel goeds.'

Tops keek Harry aan en draaide met haar ogen.

'Dat heb ik gezien, Tops,' gromde Alastor. 'Mijn knie heeft het nog nooit bij het verkeerde eind gehad.'

Tot Harry's verbazing deelde Perkamentus hen mee dat ze het kleine baantje zouden nemen dat naar het bosje in de verte leidde.

De sfeer was bedrukt tijdens de rest van de wandeling en Harry had het gevoel dat zijn vrienden niet goed wisten hoe ze zich moesten gedragen; iets wat nog maar zelden gebeurd was.

Er leek geen einde te komen aan het paadje en net toen Harry wilde vragen hoe ver het nog zou zijn, draaide Perkamentus zich om en keek de tiener aan.

'We zijn er bijna, Harry.'

Hij voelde hoe Ginny iets dichter naast hem kwam lopen en vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij hoe ze hem bezorgde blikken toewierp, maar hij besloot er niet op in te gaan en bleef de omgeving afturen, zoekend naar dingen die herinneringen opriepen. Een grote kraai vloog verschrikt op toen ze onder zijn boom doorliepen.

Ze waren net een groot veld vol klaprozen gepasseerd toen Perkamentus halt hield.

'We zijn er.'


	11. Hoofdstuk 11: Eindelijk thuis

AN: Zoals altijd: JK Rowling is de eigenaar van Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 11: Eindelijk thuis**

Harry keek naar het tafereel voor zich en voelde hoe zijn ingewanden door elkaar geschud werden. Dit was de plaats waar hij Voldemort voor de eerste maal had verslagen en hij zijn litteken had ontvangen, nadat zijn ouders hun leven voor hem gegeven hadden. De confrontatie met de plek waar zijn lot bepaald was, raakte hem tot op plaatsen die hij nooit eerder had gevoeld.

Een geplaveid pad tussen het hoge gras leidde naar een stapel puin; de restanten van zijn ouderlijke huis. Doorheen de tijd was het verweerd, maar Harry meende toch dat het ooit een klein, gezellig huisje moest zijn geweest.

Voorzichtig stapte hij het padje op, hetzelfde pad dat Voldemort bijna vijftien jaar daarvoor op Halloween ook genomen had. Glasscherven knarsten onder zijn voeten en hij moest over meerdere stukken hout stappen voordat hij de plaats bereikte waar ooit de voordeur zou hebben gezeten.

Harry's benen voelden plotseling loodzwaar aan en hij leek niet genoeg kracht meer te hebben om de stap over de drempel te zetten. Die stap zou hem waarschijnlijk op de plaats brengen waar zijn vaders lichaam gelegen had. Zijn vader, die zijn leven voor zijn moeder en hem gegeven had.

Hij voelde hoe iemand naast hem kwam staan en zijn hand vastpakte. Hermelien keek hem bezorgd aan met een blik die hij goed kende. Ze was vastbesloten om hem doorheen dit moeilijke moment te helpen. Ze kneep in zijn hand als een teken van steun en hij bedankte haar met een zwakke glimlach.

Hermelien wenkte hem en nam hem mee langs het huis. Zwijgend liepen ze langs de zijkant van de restanten van wat ooit Harry's thuis was. Die thuis was hem veel te abrupt afgenomen omwille van een paar vervloekte woorden. Hoe woorden konden moorden.

Aan de achterkant van het huis stonden nog een paar gammele restanten van een stenen muur. Sommige dingen waren dus blijkbaar toch niet helemaal vernietigd op die bewuste nacht.

De twee tieners stapten de ruïnes van het oude huis binnen via de plaats waar ooit de achterdeur geweest moest zijn. Onder hun voeten kraakten glasscherven en ze moesten vaak over kleinere hoopjes puin stappen.

Harry bekeek wat er nog over was van de plaats waar hij zijn eerste levensjaar had doorgebracht. Op sommige plekken kon je nog vaag zien waar er muren gestaan moesten hebben, maar vaak waren er nu alleen nog maar een paar rijen stenen te zien. Op andere plaatsen lagen grote bergen puin. In een hoek lag een kast die, merkwaardig genoeg, nog niet vernietigd was. Ook een half kapotte deur bevond zich onder een grote hoop stenen.

'Ik ben hier nog een aantal keren geweest toen je ouders zich schuilhielden voor Voldemort,' zei Remus die blijkbaar toch langs de voorkant de ruïne betreden had. 'Je grootouders hebben hier nog gewoond, maar na hun dood heeft het een hele tijd leeg gestaan. Je moeder heeft het zo gezellig mogelijk proberen maken toen ze zich moesten verbergen. Het was een klein, maar gezellig huisje waar je moeder onder andere omstandigheden volledig weg van zou zijn geweest.' Remus streek met zijn hand door zijn grijzer wordende haren. 'Je vader vond het verschrikkelijk om zich te verstoppen, maar hij wilde jou en je moeder niet in gevaar brengen.'

Harry had geen moeite om dat te geloven. Zijn vader en Sirius waren heel gelijkaardig. Sirius had er een hekel aan gehad om opgesloten te zitten op Grimboudplein. Zijn ouders hadden het nog zwaarder te verduren gekregen: ze wisten dat Voldemort er op uit was om hen en hun zoon te vermoorden. Het moest verschrikkelijk geweest zijn en die gedachte bezorgde Harry rillingen.

De herinnering aan zijn ouders had ook een nieuwe vraag bij hem opgeroepen.

'Waar zijn mijn ouders begraven?' vroeg hij aan Remus.

'Ze zijn hier in de tuin begraven.' Remus keek even rond. 'Je kan hun graven van hier zien staan.' De man wees naar drie bomen die achteraan in de tuin vredig naast elkaar stonden en hun takken op het ritme van de wind lieten dansen. Tussen het gras kon Harry twee witte zerken onderscheiden. Een naar gevoel sloop zijn hart binnen. Een brok zette zich vast in zijn keel en leek niet te willen verdwijnen, hoe hard hij ook slikte.

Hij keek even naar de anderen. Dolleman stond aan de straatkant en keek onrustig naar links en rechts. Tops en Perkamentus waren rustig in gesprek, en Ginny en Ron liepen onwennig tussen het puin.

Hermelien kneep hem even in zijn hand en zei: 'Als je naar hun graven wil gaan, dan wachten wij wel.'

Harry glimlachte flauwtjes, als teken van dankbaarheid.

'Roep maar als je iets nodig hebt, Harry. Wij blijven hier.' Remus knikte bemoedigend naar hem.

De jongeman stapte voorzichtig tussen de hopen puin en verliet de restanten van het huis. Hij wandelde de tuin in. Hoewel niemand er zich vijftien jaar lang had over ontfermd, zag die er netjes uit; verdacht netjes. Het gras stond ongeveer tien centimeter hoog en langs de zijkant waren bolvormige bosjes te zien. Hier had iemand duidelijk magie gebruikt om de natuur in bedwang te houden. Harry vroeg zich af of het nog restanten van magie van zijn ouders zouden zijn. Was dat nog mogelijk al die jaren na hun dood?

Zijn voeten sleepten zich automatisch door het gras. De knoop in zijn borst werd met elke stap steviger aangetrokken. Tenslotte kwam hij tot stilstand voor vlak twee witte graven die naast elkaar lagen en in de zon blonken.

Harry liet zich op zijn knieën vallen.

'Mama.' Hij legde zijn hand op het rechtergraf. 'Papa,' prevelde hij schor terwijl zijn vingers het andere graf aanraakten. Bijna vijftien jaar emoties borrelden in zijn hart op en hij kon zijn tranen niet meer tegen houden.

Beelden over hoe zijn leven had kunnen zijn als zijn ouders nog zouden leven, flitsten door zijn geest: zijn moeder die hem vertroetelde als kleuter en er ook nu nog voor zorgde dat hij niets tekort kwam; zijn vader die met hem dolde in de tuin en hem zijn eerste vlieglessen gaf.

Voldemort had hem zoveel ontnomen op die 31e oktober. Weer speelden de beelden van de moord van zijn ouders zich af in zijn hoofd. Hij hoorde zijn vader schreeuwen dat zijn moeder Harry moest nemen en moest vluchten. Hij hoorde hoe zijn moeder smeekte om het leven van haar zoon te redden. Een ijskoud gelach klonk in zijn oren en hij zag de beroemde groene flits die hem zijn litteken had gegeven.

Nu hij voor hun graf zat, besefte hij voor de eerste maal dat ze dood waren. Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen en voelde hoe zijn schouders schokten. Tranen vormden donkere plekken op zijn jeans, maar hij merkte het niet. Hij verloor zichzelf helemaal in zijn gedachten.

Hoe lang hij daar gezeten had, wist hij niet. Herinneringen en verdriet hadden zijn hele wereld beheerst. Hij werd uit zijn peinzen gewekt toen hij iemand zijn naam hoorde zeggen.

'Harry?' vroeg een zachte stem.

Hij hief zijn hoofd iets op, maar keerde zich niet om. Hij hoorde haar dichterbij komen, maar bleef roerloos zitten.

'Is alles oké?'

Weer reageerde hij niet. De voetstappen kwamen tot stilstand, leken even te twijfelen en gingen toen weer weg.

'Ga alsjeblieft niet weg.' Zijn stem kraakte.

Een hand werd op zijn schouder gelegd. Hij keek op en staarde in de bruine ogen van Ginny Wemel. Ze kwam naast hem zitten en straalde bezorgdheid uit. Ze bracht geen woord uit en Harry was haar daarvoor heel dankbaar. Op de één of andere manier leek Ginny altijd aan te voelen hoe ze moest reageren. In tegenstelling tot Hermelien probeerde ze hem niet te dwingen over zijn gevoelens te praten als hij daar geen zin in had.

Met de rug van zijn hand veegde hij zijn neus schoon en droogde zijn tranen. Met een zucht doorbrak hij de stilte die er heerste.

'Het lijkt misschien heel vreemd, maar toen ik daar zat, met mijn handen op hun graf, was het de eerste maal dat ik besefte dat mijn ouders echt dood zijn.'

Ginny beet even op haar onderlip voor ze antwoord gaf.

'Je hebt je ouders ook nooit echt gekend, Harry. Volgens mij heb je er dan ook nooit echt bij stilgestaan dat ze er niet waren. Vandaag is het de eerste keer dat je het huis gezien hebt en dat je de kans krijgt om hun graf te bezoeken. Misschien dringt het nu pas echt tot je door dat je ze nooit meer zal zien.'

Harry slikte hard. Waarom wist ze toch zo vaak de nagel op de kop te slaan?

'Ik vind het erg dat ik hen nooit zal leren kennen en dat zij niet kunnen zien wat ik allemaal doe.' Hij bleef naar de grond staren en plukte aan de grassprietjes onder zijn vingers.

'Je kent ze wel, Harry. Het enige dat je moet doen is diep in jezelf kijken en je zal ze vinden. Na alles wat ik heb gehoord over James en Lily Potter, weet ik dat je het medeleven van je moeder hebt. Je nieuwsgierigheid en talent voor Zwerkbal heb je dan weer van je vader. In alles wat je doet, laat je zien dat je hun zoon bent.' Ze wreef voorzichtig en met respect een paar verdroogde blaadjes van Lily's graf. 'Ik denk dat je ouders wel gezien hebben hoeveel keer jij de wereld al gered hebt.'

Harry keek op en vergat de grassprietjes. Ginny glimlachte zacht en in haar bruine ogen vond hij een deel van zichzelf terug: dezelfde twijfel over wat hij allemaal al had meegemaakt.

'De stemmen die je achter het gordijn hoorde, wat denk je dat het was?' vroeg ze.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Volgens Loena zouden het overledenen zijn, maar ik weet niet of ik haar moet geloven.'

'Ze heeft gelijk. Het gordijn is een poort naar het Dodenrijk. De stemmen die je hoorde, waren die van dierbaren die al gestorven zijn. Daarom heb ik er geen gehoord: er is nog nooit iemand gestorven van wie ik hield.' Ze legde een hand op zijn arm en keek hem doordringend aan. Haar ogen leken het binnenste van zijn ziel te raken.

'Het is niet omdat ze niet meer lichamelijk bij ons kunnen zijn, dat ze ons helemaal verlaten. Ze kijken nog altijd mee, bij alles wat we doen.'

Harry knikte en voegde er toen grijzend aan toe: 'Hopelijk kijken ze niet bij alles mee.'

Even werd het weer stil tussen hen. De knoop in Harry's borst werd weer minder strak en zijn nood aan tranen was volledig verdwenen.

Hij wreef nog eenmaal liefdevol over de graven van zijn ouders en zei toen: 'Ik denk dat we maar beter eens teruggaan naar de anderen.'

'Misschien wel, ze staan daar al een uur op jou te wachten.'

'Een uur?' Hij kon maar moeilijk geloven dat hij hier echt zo lang had gezeten. Schuld begon zijn geweten binnen te sluipen.

'Geen nood,' zei Ginny alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen. 'Ze weten allemaal dat dit iets was dat je alleen moest doen en dat je daarvoor alle tijd nodig had.'

Hij glimlachte zachtjes naar haar. Zijn vrienden betekenden de wereld voor hem. Ze vormden zijn familie, of althans toch iets dat het benaderde. Zonder hen zou hij niets zijn.

Hij probeerde recht te staan, maar merkte dat het niet lukte. Zijn benen waren gevoelloos en volledig verlamd.

'Euh, Ginny?'

Ze keek hem vragend aan.

'Zou je mij overeind kunnen helpen? Mijn benen willen niet mee.'

Ze glimlachte breed. Nadat ze zelf was rechtgestaan, stak ze haar twee armen uit en pakte zijn handen beet. Voorzichtig trok ze hem recht.

'Bedankt,' zei hij. Voorzichtig waggelde hij een beetje met zijn linkerbeen en nadien met het andere.

Plagend vroeg ze: 'Waarvoor?'

'Voor alles,' antwoordde hij. 'Om mij recht te helpen, om naar mij toe te komen, om wat je gezegd hebt.' Hij meende alle woorden uit het diepste van zijn hart.

Ze glimlachte even en streek een lok uit haar gezicht. 'Daar zijn vrienden toch voor.'

Even stonden ze onwennig recht tegenover elkaar. Langzaam omhelsden ze elkaar; in het begin nog wat onwennig, maar al snel voelde het heel vertrouwd aan.

Voor Harry leek het wel alsof hij eindelijk thuis was. Ze kenden elkaar ondertussen al zes jaar en vorig schooljaar waren ze echt vrienden geworden. Het voelde zo gewoon aan om haar erbij te hebben. De tijd dat ze Rons kleine zusje was, lag voorgoed achter hen.

Ze verbraken de omhelzing en lieten elkaar los. Beiden ontweken de ander zijn blik. De tippen van hun schoenen waren plotseling heel interessant geworden.

'De anderen zullen zich wel afvragen waar we blijven,' zei ze.

'Waarschijnlijk wel,' zei hij nadat hij eerst even gekucht had. Het gevoel was ondertussen in zijn benen terug gekeerd. Hij wiebelde even met zijn tenen en merkte opgelucht dat alles weer normaal functioneerde.

Samen stapten ze terug naar de anderen. Onderweg werd geen woord gezegd.

Harry vroeg zich af sinds wanneer Ginny zo belangrijk voor hem geworden was. Was het haar onvoorwaardelijke steun die haar tot vriendin had gemaakt of waren het gesprekken zoals dat van een paar minuten eerder? Voelde hij zich voor haar verantwoordelijk omdat hij haar een keer gered had? Neen, dat was het zeker niet. Als het alleen maar dat was, dan zouden haar woorden hem nooit zo diep geraakt hebben.

'Ha, daar zijn jullie!' riep Ron luidkeels.

Hermelien en Remus kwamen meteen naar hem toe gestapt. Ze hadden een bezorgde uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Ook de hoofden van de anderen waren op hem en Ginny gericht.

'Gaat het?' vroeg de oude vriend van zijn vader.

'We waren bezorgd, Harry. Je was al bijna een uur weg,' zei Hermelien.

'Ik ben oké,' zei Harry. Hij wenste vurig dat ze de anderen kant zouden opkijken en hem met rust lieten. Hij hield helemaal niet van al die aandacht.

'Ik denk dat we maar beter terugkeren naar het Hoofdkwartier,' zei Perkamentus. 'Molly zal al ongeduldig op ons wachten.'

Harry knikte. Hij wierp nog snel een blik op de bomen waartussen hij had gezeten, en ging toen door het puin terug naar de weg. Hij had echter nog maar een paar stappen gezet toen zijn aandacht werd getrokken door een omgevallen kast die half onder het puin schuilging. Hij ging er op af en begon met zijn handen de bakstenen en het hout ervan te ruimen.

'Wat doe je, Harry?' vroeg Hermelien.

'Ik wil weten wat er in die kast zit,' zei hij. Hij bleef het puin opzij duwen. Hij wist niet wat hij dacht te vinden, of er überhaupt wel iets in de kast te vinden was, maar moest gewoon een kijkje nemen.

'Laat mij maar even,' zei Perkamentus. Met een zwaai werd al het resterende puin opzij geruimd en even later zweefde de kast een paar tellen door de lucht. De kast draaide zich en kwam op zijn vier poten terecht.

'Bedankt.' Harry probeerde de deuren te openen, maar ze klemden.

'Ik help wel,' bood Ron aan. Samen probeerden ze het meubel open te krijgen. Ze wurmden hun vingers in de gleuf die tussen de twee deuren was en trokken met alle macht die ze bezaten. Krakend ging het ding open.

Tot zijn grote ontgoocheling lagen er maar twee boeken in: één dun en ééntje dat iets groter was. Hij kreeg de kans echter niet om te onderzoeken wat het was, want Tops kwam naar hen toe.

'Alastor wil zo snel mogelijk vertrekken. Zijn litteken is erger beginnen jeuken. We weten allemaal wat dat wil zeggen.'

'Hij verwacht onheil,' zei het schoolhoofd. Hij keek de tieners streng aan. 'Ik stel voor dat we zo snel mogelijk met de Viavia terugkeren. Ben je klaar om te vertrekken, Harry?'

De zwartharige jongen draaide zich nog eenmaal om en keek naar de puinhoop die ooit zijn huis geweest was. Hij was naar hier gekomen om het graf van zijn ouders te bezoeken en om te kijken waar hij zijn litteken had ontvangen. Hij had alles gedaan wat moest gebeuren. Hij nam de boeken stevig onder zijn arm en knikte naar Perkamentus.

De oude tovenaar haalde de blauwe sjaal weer boven die ze eerder die ochtend hadden gebruikt en tikte er op. Wederom begon de sjaal te gloeien.

'Neem allemaal de sjaal vast.'

De vier tieners en Remus staken hun hand uit.

'Gaan Tops en professor Dolleman niet mee?' vroeg Ginny. De twee schouwers waren vooraan aan het huis blijven staan en speurden de omgeving af, op zoek naar signalen dat er iets niet pluis was.

'Als wij vertrokken zijn, Verdwijnselen zij,' zei Remus.

Harry nam de sjaal vast, toen hij plotseling een allesoverheersende pijn in zijn litteken voelde. Zijn hele wereld bestond uit een scherpe, hete pijn. Hij viel op zijn knieën neer tussen al het puin. Tranen vormden zich in zijn ogen en maakten het, in combinatie met steken in zijn voorhoofd, onmogelijk om nog iets te zien.

Ginny knielde naast hem neer en hij voelde hoe ze een hand op zijn schouder legde. Hij wilde haar aankijken, maar hij kon zijn hoofd niet bewegen. De pijn verlamde hem.

'Harry!' gilde Hermelien.

Plotseling bewogen een aantal struiken langs de zijkant van de tuin heftig heen en weer. Een paar tellen later doorkliefde een rode lichtflits de lucht. Razendsnel kwam hij op het groepje af.

In een oogwenk had Remus zijn toverstok getrokken en een glanzend, zilveren schild tevoorschijn getoverd. De spreuk werd weerkaatst en verdween tussen dezelfde struiken dan waar hij vandaan gekomen was.

Adrenaline stroomde door Harry's lichaam, als een Krachtdrank. De pijn werd naar de achtergrond verdreven en hij graaide zijn toverstok uit zijn zak. Het schoolhoofd hield hem echter tegen.

'We moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg zien te geraken. Neem de sjaal vast.' Ruw werd Harry's hand vastgegrepen en werd hij verplicht de blauwe wol vast te nemen. Hij klemde de boeken steviger tegen zich aan.

Ondertussen waren uit de struiken een tiental schaduwen tevoorschijn gestapt. Ze droegen allemaal de bekende maskers van een Dooddoeners. Allemaal behalve één. Zijn ogen schitterden fel rood in de schemering onder de bomen. Heer Voldemort was hier. Hij hief zijn arm op en zijn onnatuurlijk lange wijsvinger was recht op Harry gericht. In zijn andere hand had hij zijn toverstok vast. Hij keek Harry recht in de ogen.

De jongen kon zijn blik niet losmaken en leek te verdrinken in de spleetvormige irissen. Alles werd vergeten en heel zijn wereld leek alleen uit rood te bestaan. Het geroep en de spreuken die door de lucht zweefden, leken afkomstig te zijn uit een verre TV. Flarden van herinneringen flitsen voor zijn ogen.

Harry probeerde zich met alle macht te concentreren op alles wat Perkamentus hem geleerd had. Hij sloot zijn ogen en trachtte de slang uit zijn geest te verjagen. De pijn verbande hij naar een donker plekje, tot het slechts een vaag gezoem leek te zijn van een bij die hem wel irriteerde, maar hem niet kon deren. In zijn binnenste ging hij op zoek naar de rustige, lege plek waar er niets anders was dan een zalige rust. Het gevoel dat hij daar vond, breidde hij uit over de rest van zijn geest. De flarden herinneringen vertraagden.

De slang in zijn geest begon wild te kronkelen, in een poging aan de leegte te ontkomen. Aan elk stukje chaos klampte hij zich vast, als een drenkeling die niet opgeslokt wilde worden door de overweldigende kracht van de zee. Spartelend duwde het serpent uit alle macht tegen de zwarte duisternis.

Harry ging rechtstreeks de confrontatie aan en was vastbesloten om zijn geest weer voor zich te winnen. Vol vastberadenheid keek hij het sidderende reptiel in zijn grote, rode ogen. De spleetvormige irissen vernauwden tot ze nauwelijks groter waren dan een streepje vol haat.

De slang haalde wild uit. Haar witte tanden glinsterden gevaarlijk in het licht van de chaos.

Harry ontweek de aanval op zijn geest en sprong behoedzaam opzij. Hij kwam rollend neer achter een herinnering van zijn verjaardag op de Wegisweg. Lachend liepen hij, Hermelien, Ron en Ginny door de met stenen geplaveide straat.

De slang probeerde weer met al haar macht aan te vallen, maar trok zich woedend sissend terug. Ze kon niet door het aandenken aan die dag breken.

De tiener gebruikte het geluk dat hij toen voelde als een schild. Met al zijn kracht dreef hij de slang in een hoek. Razend probeerde de slang weer uit te halen, maar Harry hield het beeld van zijn vrienden stevig vast. De slang raakte met haar tanden de herinnering. Het beeld trilde, maar Harry hield vol. Voldemort siste het uit van de pijn. Hij trok zich terug in de chaos die nog maar een klein hoekje van de duisternis kon standhouden.

Elke vezel van zijn lichaam spande zich in en met alle kracht die Harry in zijn jonge lichaam bezat, gooide hij alle liefde en geluk naar voren. De gevoelens doorkliefden de duisternis als een gouden speer en naderden hun doel razendsnel. De punt raakte het serpent. De chaos spatte met een knal uiteen. De slang probeerde zich vast te klampen, maar verdween met wild gesis in de duisternis.

Hijgend deed Harry zijn ogen open. Het licht bezorgde hem pijn. Hij hief zijn hoofd op dat met een hamer bewerkt leek te zijn en probeerde de omgeving in zich op te nemen. Niemand had oog voor hem, iedereen was verwikkeld in een strijd waarvan leven de inzet was. Hermelien, Ron en Ginny namen het, hoewel ze minderjarig waren en normaal gezien niet mochten toveren, elk op tegen een andere tovenaar. Ook Tops was in een razendsnelle strijd verwikkeld met een gemaskerde tegenstander. Remus en Dwaaloog vochten samen op leven en dood tegen drie tegenstander. Rug aan rug vuurden ze spreuk na spreuk af. Perkamentus verlamde één Dooddoener en vocht tegen een andere. Hij had echter nog voldoende tijd om regelmatig een tegenstander van Harry's drie vrienden aan te vallen.

Tussen de struiken vond Harry zijn tegenstander. Voldemort zat op zijn knieën en zijn lange, spinachtige vingers steunden zijn hoofd. Harry was niet de enige die in het mentale gevecht al zijn krachten had moeten gebruiken.

De lange vingers verlieten het gelaat en langzaam hief Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden zijn hoofd op. Hun blikken kruisten elkaar. Met een snelheid die Harry nooit verwacht had, stond Voldemort op. Met een draai van zijn mantel verdween hij.

Harry was echter op zijn hoede. Een heel zacht plopje, gevolgd door het ruisen van een mantel waren net te onderscheiden tussen het geroep van de anderen.

'Impedimenta!' scheeuwde Harry.

Voldemort, die ongeveer een meter voor de tiener verschenen was, vertraagde. Zijn zwierende mantel leek als in slow motion rondom hem te zweven. De arm die een toverstok vast had, bewoog traag.

De jongen die bleef leven greep meteen zijn kans en sprong recht. De pijn was verschrikkelijk, maar de adrenaline dreef hem voort. Als Baby had hij Voldemort hier al verslagen, en ook deze keer zou hij de overwinning behalen.

'Expelliarmus!' gilde hij. De rode straal snelde op Voldemort af, maar die leek hersteld te zijn van de eerste spreuk. Met een eenvoudig zwiepje van zijn toverstok botste de spreuk tegen een onzichtbare muur en snelde op Harry af. Die dook sierlijk door de lucht, rolde achter de kast door en sprong recht. Een groene lichtflits, die afgevuurd was door de Dooddoener die met Remus duelleerde, miste hem op een haar na.

Als een roofdier sloop Voldemort op zijn prooi af.

'Ik moet je mijn oprechte felicitaties toewensen, Harry,' zei Jeweetwel op spottende toon. 'Ik had nooit verwacht dat je mij zou kunnen tegenhouden toen ik je geest binnendrong.'

'Er is zoveel dat jij niet van mij verwacht, Marten. Ik heb meer in mijn mars dan jij denkt.'

Verloren spreuken van zowel leden van de Orde als Dooddoeners kleurden de lucht als een regenboog. Voldemort moest een glanzend gouden schild tevoorschijn toveren om een paarse straal tegen te houden. De spreuk raakte een Dooddoener in die buik, die gillend op de grond viel. Al snel waren zijn handen rood gekleurd van het bloed.

'Pas op wat je zegt, Potter, straks ga je het zelf nog geloven.' Voldemort vuurde een gele spreuk op Harry af.

'Wingardium leviosa.' Een aantal stenen rezen de lucht in. Het gele maakte contact met de rode bakstenen. Een knal overstemde al het geroep en gegil. Kleine kiezeltjes vlogen in het rond en Harry moest beschermend een arm voor zijn gezicht brengen. Van de bakstenen was een tel later geen spoor meer te bekennen.

'Eigenlijk geloof ik dat al langer,' daagde Harry Voldemort uit. 'Hoeveel keer heb jij me al proberen te vermoorden?' Harry vuurde een paralitis op Voldemort af, maar die stak gewoon zijn arm uit. De spreuk raakte zijn hand, maar de Heer van het Duister bleef gewoon doorlopen.

'Ik geef toe dat ik in het verleden een paar dingetjes over het hoofd gezien heb, maar zoals je zelf merkt, beschik ik over krachten waar jij zelfs nog niet kan over dromen.' Hij keek naar zijn hand dat zojuist de verlamspreuk had geabsorbeerd en bewoog zijn vingers op spinachtige wijze. Een kille lach deed Harry's haren overeind staan.

Voldemort keek de tiener met maniakale ogen aan. Met een snelheid die zelfs de jongen ver te boven ging, sprak Voldemort twee nieuwe spreuken uit.

Harry kon nog net zijn glinsterende schild tevoorschijn toveren voordat de eerste flits het oppervlak raakte en zijn toverstok deed trillen. De tweede aanval was echter veel te sterk. Met een krakend geluid doorboorde hij Harry's schild en raakte de jongen in zijn schouder. De Griffoendor voelde hoe zijn schouder uiteengereten werd. Warm bloed vloeide over zijn arm en kleurde zijn T-shirt donkerrood. Hij kon zijn toverstok niet langer meer vasthouden en het kleine hout viel tussen de restanten van zijn ouderlijk huis. Zijn benen begaven het en zijn knieën maakte contact met het puin.

Een ijzingwekkend gelach galmde over de Halvemaanstraat.

'Jouw krachten zijn niets in vergelijking met wat ik kan.'

'Daar vergis jij je nog altijd in, Marten.' Iedereen die Perkamentus niet kende, zou zeggen dat hij gewoon een rustig praatje maakte met zijn buurman, maar Harry kende de fijne nuance in het schoolhoofd zijn stem; hij was razend.

'Ik weet niet of je de situatie al goed bekeken hebt, maar ik ben diegene die rechtstaat en Potter zit daar op zijn knieën met een bloedende schouder.' Voldemort schoot een dodelijk spreuk af naar Perkamentus.

Het schoolhoofd deed een stapje opzij, leek in de grond te zakken, en kwam tussen Harry en Voldemort weer uit de grond gerezen. Op de plaats waar de spreuk de restanten van een muur raakte, was een groot gat te zien.

'Ik weet heel goed in welke staat Harry verkeert. Ik ga ook niet beweren dat Harry meer over magie weet dan jij. Je vergeet echter dat hij een kracht bezit die onze kennis ver te boven gaat. Die kracht heeft hem al meer dan één keer gered toen hij het opnam tegen jou, en als ik me niet vergis heeft hij ze een paar minuten geleden nog gebruikt om jou uit zijn geest te verdrijven. Je moet ondertussen toch al doorhebben dat Harry veel meer is dan een jonge, talentvolle tovenaar.'

De ergste pijn in zijn schouder was ondertussen minder geworden. Harry nam zijn toverstok vast en stond op. Wankelend zette hij een aantal passen, tot hij achter het schoolhoofd stond.

Perkamentus' woorden leken Voldemort razend te maken. Zijn ogen werden vuurrood en de vingers van zijn linkhand strekten en plooiden zich gespannen. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en een straal van vuur doorkliefde de lucht.

Albus Perkamentus zwaaide met zijn toverstok. Een halfrotte deur kwam pijlsnel aangevlogen en landde tussen hem en zijn tegenstander in. De deur vatte vuur en de vlammen likten hevig aan het vermolmde hout.

'Tijd om te gaan.' Harry werd bij zijn goede arm gegrepen. Samen met Perkamentus Verdwijnselde hij. Het was alsof hij door een rubberen koker werd geduwd. Een tel later viel hij hijgend op de grond van de keuken van Grimboudplein.

Zijn naam werd geroepen, maar hij had de kracht niet om er aandacht aan te besteden. Hij werd op een stoel gezet, maar het voelde irreëel aan, alsof hij niet meer in zijn lichaam zat en alles vanaf een afstandje moest bekijken. Iemand keek hem onderzoekend aan. Hij hoorde 'Poppy' roepen, maar was te verdoofd door de pijn en vermoeidheid om te weten wie het was.

De minuten kropen voorbij zonder dat Harry enig besef van tijd had. Zijn mond werd zachtjes open gedaan en een zoet maar pikant drankje werd naar binnen gegoten. De wazige kleuren verduidelijkten en smolten weer samen tot duidelijkere vormen. Hij keek in het gezicht van Poppy Plijster.

'Ik had gehoopt jou niet meer voor het begin van het schooljaar terug te zien, meneer Potter, maar blijkbaar kan jij me niet missen.'

Harry deed geen moeite om te lachen, hij wist dat het teveel pijn zou doen.

Mevrouw Plijster onderzocht meteen zijn schouder en met een paar zwaaien van haar toverstok was de pijn verdwenen. Ze bewoog zijn arm voorzichtig heen en weer. Pijn schoot als pijlen door zijn schouder.

'Die zal wel nog een paar dagen stijf zijn.' Ze legde zijn elleboog voorzichtig in een mitella. De doek knoopte zichzelf achter Harry's nek. Uit haar tas haalde ze een paar flesjes die de jongen meteen herkende als drankjes tegen de pijn.

'De volgende twee dagen moet je er twee per dag nemen.'

Voorzichtig knikte Harry. 'Dank u wel, mevrouw.'

Harry keek de keuken rond. Perkamentus zat aan de tafel en keek hem bezorgd aan. Remus zat naast hem en had een ongeruste blik in zijn ogen. Molly Wemel keek naar Ginny en was lijkbleek. Het meisje had een grote snee in haar voorhoofd en haar rechteroog zag zwart. Ron hield zijn toverstok, die af en toe ijskristalletjes uitbraakte, tegen zijn dikke kaak. Hermelien hijgde, maar leek op het eerste zicht niet gewond te zijn.

Nadat ook Ginny en Ron verzorgd waren door Poppy Plijster, en de Heler weer door het haardvuur naar Zweinstein was vertrokken, wilde Molly Wemel eindelijk het hele verhaal horen.

'Wat is er gebeurd?'

Perkamentus vertelde hoe Voldemort en de Dooddoener toekwamen in de Halvemaanstraat toen ze net op het punt stonden om terug te keren naar Grimboudplein.

Mevrouw Wemel slaakte een gil en bracht haar handen voor haar mond. Haar ogen straalden pure angst uit. De angst moest echter snel plaats maken voor een andere emotie, woede.

'ZIE JE WEL DAT IK GELIJK HAD TOEN IK ZEI DAT HET VEEL TE GEVAARLIJK WAS. ZE HADDEN WEL DOOD KUNNEN ZIJN!'

Als professor Perkamentus al onder de indruk was van Molly's moederlijke razernij, dan liet hij dat niet merken. Op rustige toon sprak hij: 'Molly, ik weet niet wat Voldemort-' ze liet haar toverstok uit haar hand vallen '-daar deed, maar zonder Ron, Ginny en juffrouw Griffel was Remus misschien dood geweest.' Mevrouw Wemel keek het schoolhoofd vragend aan.

'Toen Remus aangevallen werd door drie Dooddoeners hebben zij hem geholpen. Het zijn geen kinderen meer, Molly. Kinderen vechten niet op de manier waarop ik ze met een toverstok heb zien omgaan.' Perkamentus draaide zich naar Harry.

'Wat gebeurde er toen de Voldemort verscheen? Je zakte plotseling door je knieën, maar ik werd aangevallen, zodat ik je niet kon helpen.'

De tiener slikte luid en vertelde toen zijn verhaal. 'Voldemort gebruikte Legilimentie tegen mij. Eerst was ik overweldigd door de kracht, maar toen dacht ik aan alles wat u mij geleerd hebt. De beelden vertraagden en uiteindelijk kon ik hem uit mijn geest duwen.'

'Volgens mij heb je al veel geleerd. Vorig jaar heb je in al die maanden bijna geen vooruitgang gekend, en kijk wat je nu in een aantal weken hebt gedaan. Proficiat, Harry.'

De zwartharige jongen voelde zich echter niet blij om dat te horen. Hij had zoveel kostbare energie en tijd verloren voordat hij Voldemort kon stoppen. Voldemort had bijna de profetie te pakken gekregen.

'Je hebt pas je eerste stapjes gezet in een lang leerproces, Harry,' zei Remus. 'Voldemort weet nu echter dat je je nu kan verzetten. Alleen dat al is een overwinning.'

'Professor Perkamentus?' vroeg Hermelien.

Het schoolhoofd knikte naar haar.

'Wat deed V-Voldemort daar? Het kan toch geen toeval zijn dat hij daar juist was op het moment dat wij daar ook waren.'

'Ik kan meerdere redenen bedenken waarom hij daar wilde zijn, juffrouw Griffel. Waarom hij daar echter opdook op het moment dat wij daar ook waren, is echter een groot raadsel.'

De betekenis van Perkamentus' woorden drong ook tot de anderen door en het werd muisstil in de keuken. Iedereen verzonk in gedachten.

* * *

_De vraag waarom Voldemort wist dat Harry en de anderen daar waren, zal maar later opgelost worden. Ik heb echter in de laatste twee hoofdstukken (welk ga ik niet zeggen, ik maak het niet te gemakkelijk) een hint achtergelaten. Ik ben benieuwd of iemand die vindt._

_Reviews zouden mij heel gelukkig maken. _


	12. Hoofdstuk 12: Terug naar Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 12: Terug naar Zweinstein

Harry ontwaakte met een gelukzalige glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij had heerlijk gedroomd, alleen kon hij zich niet meer herinneren waarover het ging. Hij pijnigde zijn hersenen en probeerde de beelden vast te houden die door zijn vingers leken te sijpelen. Het enige dat hij zich nog kon herinneren, waren twee mooie bruine ogen die hem liefdevol aankeken en die hem een nooit gekend gevoel van vrede gaven. Ze hadden hem op zijn meest intieme plek geraakt: zijn hart. Vreemd genoeg kon hij ze niet plaatsen in een gezicht, waardoor de eigenares van die warme blik onbekend bleef.

De tiener draaide zich op zijn zij en zuchtte. Hij wilde het gevoel vasthouden. Dit moment was puur genieten; er was niets anders dan hij, de ogen uit zijn droom en de vlinders die zijn buik tot leven brachten. Hij liet de beelden zijn geest overspoelen en zijn hart meenemen naar de hemel. Over wolken vloog hij, die blik achterna.

Het was pas na een aantal minuten dat hij uit zijn heerlijk soezen ontwaakte. Het was vandaag één september. Over een paar uur zou hij op de Zweinsteinexpres zitten, op weg naar zijn favoriete plek op heel de wereld. Hij rekte zich kreunend uit, stapte uit bed en gaf Ron een por tegen zijn schouder.

'Mmm, wasser?' vroeg die mompelend.

'Opstaan, Ron. Binnen twee uur moeten we vertrekken naar het station. Ik wil de trein niet missen.' Harry trok een proper T-shirt en spijkerbroek aan die mevrouw Wemel de avond daarvoor had klaargelegd.

Ron had nog steeds geen teken van leven gegeven. Harry nam het paar sokken van de stoel en gooide het naar zijn kameraad zijn hoofd.

'Waar is dat voor?' schreeuwde Ron boos uit.

'Opstaan man, ik wil niet te laat komen.'

Harry begon in zijn hutkoffer te rommelen en controleerde dat hij alle boeken bij zich had. Bovenop de dikke stapel legde hij de laatste kleren die mevrouw Wemel hem de vorige avond nog had toegestopt. Een zachte bloemengeur verspreide zich en vulde zachtjes zijn neusgaten. Ze wist hem keer op keer te verwennen.

Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag Harry hoe een paar sokken de lucht doorkliefde en zijn richting uitkwamen. Met zijn zoekersreflecten dook Harry opzij terwijl hij met zijn rechterhand de sokken uit de lucht wist te plukken.

'Mooie vangst! Je zou een goede wachter zijn geweest,' klonk het vanaf het bed aan de andere kant van de kamer. Ron kwam uit zijn bed gestapt en krabde in zijn haar.

'Bedankt, maar ik verkies het om zoeker te zijn,' zei Harry. Hij hield teveel van het vrije gevoel dat hem overmeesterde als hij cirkels boven het veld vloog, turend naar de Snaai. Nee, hij was niet de juiste persoon om bij die palen te wachten tot een Slurk zijn richting afkwam.

Er werd op de deur geklopt en een tel later verscheen een bos krullen in de opening.

'Hermelien!' gilde Ron terwijl hij een duik deed naar het T-shirt dat op de stoel naast zijn bed lag. Nadien volgde een onmogelijke poging om zijn bloot bovenlijf en boxershort te bedekken. 'Ik ben nog niet aangekleed!'

'Och komaan, Ron. Je hebt een onderbroek aan en voor de rest valt er niets te zien,' zei ze op luchtige toon.

Rons gezicht verraadde een heleboel ongenoegen bij het horen van die woorden.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Harry. Hij kende zijn beste vriendin genoeg om te weten dat ze 's morgens nooit zomaar zou binnenvallen, tenzij ze echt iets te vertellen had.

'Mevrouw Wemel en zowat de hele Orde willen ten laatste om tien uur naar het station vertrekken.'

'Zo vroeg al? Dat is een uur op voorhand!' riep Ron uit. Hij had zich omgedraaid en probeerde in sneltempo zijn jeans en T-shirt aan te trekken.

'Ik geef alleen de boodschap door. Professor Dolleman wil dat we in groepjes naar het station gaan. Hij wil zeker vroeg genoeg gaan, zodat we voor de drukte nog in het station zijn. De leden van de Orde zouden dan, samen met de Schouwers, instaan voor de bescherming van het station. Al die tovenaars samen zijn een ideaal doelwit.' Hermelien draaide zich om en verliet de kamer. Voor ze de deur achter zich dichttrok, zei ze nog met een heimelijke knipoog naar Harry: 'Ik wist niet dat jij van rode boxershorts hield, Ron.'

De jongste zoon van Arthur en Molly Wemel kreeg een kleur die zijn boxer ver overtrof. Hij mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en knoopte snel zijn jeans dicht.

'Weet je, ooit zet ik haar dat nog eens betaald.'

Harry keek zijn makker aan en trok zijn wenkbrauw op, maar besloot wijselijk niets te zeggen. Na een laatste blik op de inhoud van zijn hutkoffer te hebben geworpen, deed hij het deksel dicht.

'Ik ga alvast naar beneden,' liet hij Ron weten. Hij sleurde zijn hutkoffer door de kamer.

'Ik kom zo meteen. Ik ben hier bijna klaar.' Hoorde hij nog zeggen voordat hij de deur sloot.

Een klein uurtje later stond het hele gezelschap in de inkomhal. De leden van de Orde waren bezig met het bespreken van de route die ze naar het station zouden nemen. Dolleman had een kaart van Londen in zijn handen.

'We kunnen hier nog een blokje om lopen, en dan kunnen jullie,' Dwaaloog wees naar George, Arthur, Romeo en Tops, 'langs hier gaan.'

'Alastor,' zei Lupos, 'ik denk dat we er best voor zorgen dat we zo snel mogelijk in het station zijn. Hoe langer het duurt eer we daar zijn, hoe gevaarlijker. Op straat zijn we schietschijven.'

'Denk je nu echt dat we veiliger zijn in het station? Zoveel tovenaars bij elkaar-'

'Vormt een ideaal doelwit,' maakte Charlie zijn zin af. 'Ik ben heus niet vergeten wat er gebeurd is op het wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal. Maar het station zal beschermd worden door Schouwers. Dooddoeners kunnen op de daken zitten en wachten tot wij langskomen. Volgens mij zijn we echt veiliger in het station.'

Alastor Dolleman mompelde iets onverstaanbaars, maar gaf uiteindelijk toe.

'We vertrekken met tussenpozen van vijf minuten,' zei hij. 'Als iemand in de problemen komt, dan schiet je rode vonken in de lucht en nemen jullie de Noodviavia die jullie bij je hebben. Ron, jij gaat eerst, samen met Molly, Bill en Charlie. Dan komt Harry, begeleid door mezelf, Remus, Jonas en Fred. Ginny en Hermelien, jullie vertrekken als laatste en gaan mee met George, Romeo, Arthur en Tops. Ik wil constante waakzaamheid. Heeft iedereen dat begrepen?'

Iedereen knikte. Bill stak de hutkoffer van Ron, die nog de grootte had van een luciferdoosje, in de zak van zijn jas.

Ron en zijn begeleiders verdwenen door de voordeur, maar niet voor Molly de twee meisjes en Harry één van haar befaamde knuffels gaf en hen toefluisterde voorzichtig te zijn.

Harry keek naar één van de tovenaars die hem moest begeleiden: Jonas Diependal. Hij was een nieuw Ordelid dat hij nog maar een paar keer had ontmoet. Het was een grote, magere man met kort blond haar. Zijn blauwe ogen verscholen zich achter een fijn omrande bril. Harry had hem vanaf hun eerste ontmoeting sympathiek gevonden, omdat hij de tiener als een volwassen man beschouwde. Hij erkende het feit dat hij, Harry, meer had meegemaakt dan de meeste leden uit de Orde. Bovendien bleek Jonas Diependal meester-duelist te zijn. Harry had hem tijdens zijn lessen met Remus bezig gezien en had zijn enthousiasme even goed kunnen verbergen als een kleuter die een ijsje kreeg.

De laatste van de Sluipers liep naar de overgebleven hutkoffers en begon die één voor één te verkleinen en gewichtloos te maken door middel van een Vederlicht Bezwering. Tot zijn verbazing zag Harry dat er nog vier koffers op een rij stonden. De laatste in de rij zag er oud en versleten uit. De verf brokkelde bijna af, maar toch was de naam 'Remus J. Lupos' nog leesbaar. De tiener keek de weerwolf verrast aan.

'Ga jij …?' Meer kon Harry niet uitbrengen.

'Professor Perkamentus heeft me gevraagd om mijn oude job weer op te nemen,' zei hij breed glimlachend. 'Het schoolhoofd was van mening dat een goede leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten noodzakelijk is. Ik kan hem daar alleen maar in bijtreden. Het zijn duistere tijden en een goede spreuk kan het verschil maken tussen leven en dood.'

'Het is fantastisch dat je weer leraar wordt!' riep Harry uit. 'Jij bent de beste leraar Verweer die we ooit gehad hebben. Geen belediging voor jou, professor Dolleman,' zei Harry vlug.

'Je hoeft je niet de verantwoorden. Technisch gezien heb ik nooit les gegeven,' gromde Dwaaloog. Hij keek even op zijn horloge. 'Tijd om te vertrekken.'

Hermelien vloog Harry om de nek.

'Wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig. Ik hoop dat er niets gebeurt.'

'Wat zou er kunnen gebeuren?' fluisterde Harry. Hij hoopte dat Dolleman het niet zou horen, anders hing hem een fikse uitbrander boven het hoofd. 'Ik lijk wel een heel leger rondom me te hebben om me te beschermen. Ik zie jullie straks wel.' Hij knipoogde vriendelijk naar Ginny.

Fred sommeerde Harry's verkleinde hutkoffer en stak hem in zijn zak. Voordat ze de deur uitgingen, sprak Dolleman hen nog eens aan.

'Ik ga als eerste, dan volgt Harry die langs links beschermd zal worden door Fred en langs rechts door Remus. Diependal sluit de lijn en loopt helemaal achteraan. Het belangrijkste is dat Potter het station bereikt. Als er iets gebeurt, beschermen we hem en zorgen we ervoor dat hij doel haalt.' Hij wilde zich omdraaien, maar leek zich plots iets te realiseren. 'Oh, probeer Remus ook te beschermen indien mogelijk. Ik vrees dat Albus het niet leuk zou vinden als er iets met zijn leraar Verweer gebeurd.'

'Relax,' zei Fred, 'Jeweetwel weet helemaal niet waar Harry verblijft en ik denk niet dat hij op elke hoek van de straat een Dooddoener heeft staan.'

'Constante-'

'Waakzaamheid. Ja, dat weet ik wel, maar wat ik wilde zeggen is dat Harry volgens mij wel redelijk veilig is.'

'Als je je taak niet ernstig neemt, dan kun je beter niet meegaan,' zei een duidelijk geïrriteerde Dolleman. Hij zag er woest uit en zijn magische oog staarde Fred doordringend aan.

'Volgens mij probeerde hij gewoon de sfeer wat op te krikken,' probeerde Remus hem te sussen. 'Fred wil echt wel het beste voor Harry. Nietwaar, Fred?'

'Natuurlijk! Ik verzeker je dat ik waakzaam zal blijven.'

Dolleman snoof even, maar leek daar voldoende aan te hebben. Hij knikte naar Harry en de jongen gooide zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel over zijn hoofd.

'Hier gaan we dan,' zei Dolleman. Hij deed de deur open en ze stapten allemaal naar buiten. Fred en Remus namen meteen hun plaatsen naast hem in.

Harry was blij dat hij eindelijk nog eens buiten kon komen. De laatste maal was al een aantal weken geleden. Zijn bezoek aan de Halvemaanstraat was toen niet echt goed afgelopen. De Orde en Perkamentus hadden nog steeds geen idee waarom Voldemort juist op dat moment daar was. Waarschijnlijk zouden ze het ook nooit te weten komen.

Naarmate ze dichter het centrum van Londen naderden, werd het steeds drukker. Het was iets na tienen en de stad verkeerde nog steeds in vol spitsuur, dat dan langzaam zou overgaan in de alledaagse drukte. Het geraas van de auto's maakte een gesprek bijna onmogelijk. Bovendien hadden ze al hun aandacht nodig om hun formatie gesloten te houden. Weliswaar gingen de meeste mensen opzij bij het zien van Dwaaloog, ze hadden echter de neiging om Remus naar het midden van de groep te duwen, waardoor Harry bijna geplet werd tussen Fred en de oude vriend van zijn vader.

De tiener kon het de mensen moeilijk kwalijk nemen: hij was onzichtbaar en er liep zoveel volk op het trottoir dat er nauwelijks plaats was om mensen te passeren.

Gelukkig was Fred, maar vooral Lupos, die de kant van de straat liep, er om onaangename botsingen te voorkomen. Hoe zou je een Dreuzel kunnen uitleggen dat hij net op een onzichtbaar persoon gebotst was? Het was een opdracht die op voorhand al gedoemd was om te mislukken.

Na twintig minuten stappen, kwamen ze aan in het station. Bij de ingang zag Harry drie mensen staan waarvan hij zeker wist dat het Schouwers waren. Ze hadden weliswaar Dreuzelkledij aan, maar die was hopeloos uit de mode. Het wilde al heel wat zeggen dat Harry dat opmerkte, want hij wist evenveel van mode af als een flesje boterbier. De drie speurden de omgeving af op zoek naar iets verdachts, maar toen het groepje langskwam, was de tiener er zeker van dat ze knikten.

Ze liepen door de scheiding tussen perron 9 en 10, en bevonden zich op perron 9 ¾. Harry was nog nooit zo vroeg geweest - het was nog voor half elf - en er waren dan ook nog geen leerlingen op het perron. De glanzend rode locomotief stond vrolijk wolkjes stoom uit te blazen, wachtend op de passagiers die hij ter bestemming moest brengen.

Dolleman liet zijn blik over het perron gaan. Zijn magische oog tolde wild heen en weer in zijn oogkas.

'Oké, alles lijkt veilig te zijn. Voorlopig toch.' Zijn magische oog bleef de omgeving afspeuren, maar leek vooral de toegangspoort tot het perron in de gaten te houden.

'Doe je onzichtbaarheidsmantel maar af,' zei Remus.

Harry kwam van onder de mantel vandaan en propte het ding in zijn zak.

Vanachter één van de grote stenen pilaren kwamen Ron en zijn begeleiders op het groepje af. Uit het verslag van Charlie aan Dolleman bleek dat ook zij geen problemen hadden gekend onderweg.

'Molly, Fred, Remus en Charlie, jullie blijven hier bij dit tweetal.' Hij wees op Harry en Ron. 'Bill, Diependal en ik gaan de Schouwers versterken. Blijf uit de buurt van de toegangspoort en stap nog niet op de trein. Als er iets zou gebeuren, dan schieten jullie rode vonken. Straks sturen jullie Tops en Romeo naar mij. Arthur en George blijven bij jullie voor extra bescherming.' Harry kon aan Rons en Freds gezicht zien dat hij niet de enige was die vond dat de bescherming wat overdreven was, maar niemand durfde te protesteren.

Dwaaloog zijn houten been bonkte hard op de vloer toen hij samen met Bill en Jonas Diependal op zoek ging naar de verantwoordelijke voor de beveiliging.

Het was onmogelijk om de Schouwers niet op te merken. Ze droegen een zwart uniform met een embleem - een toverstok die paarse sterren uitspuwde – erop. Harry probeerde te tellen hoeveel er op het perron waren. Hij zag er vijftien staan, maar hij wist zeker dat er nog een paar onzichtbaar opgesteld moesten staan.

De angst voor een aanval zat er duidelijk in…

Even later kwamen ook Hermelien, Ginny en hun begeleiders aan. Buiten een paar losgeslagen Londense taxi's hadden ook zij geen problemen gekend. De hutkoffers van de tieners werden vergroot en samen genoten ze van hun laatste momenten zomervakantie.

Om kwart voor elf was het perron al goed volgelopen. Leerlingen namen afscheid van hun ouders en begroetten vrienden die ze de hele zomer niet hadden gezien. De sfeer was echter veranderd. Twee jaar geleden weerklonk er over het gehele perron gelach, nu hing er spanning in de lucht en flitsten de ogen zenuwachtig heen en weer, op zoek naar een signaal dat op onheil kon wijzen.

'Ik denk dat het nu wel veilig is om in te stappen, zo dadelijk is er geen plaats meer,' zei Remus. Hij wees op de trein waarin de meeste leerlingen zich ondertussen al geïnstalleerd hadden voor de reis.

'Ik wil dat jullie bij Remus in de coupé zitten. Voor jullie deur zal er een altijd een Schouwer staan,' zei meneer Wemel.

Harry vloekte inwendig bij het horen dat hij altijd gadegeslagen zou worden door een Schouwer. Hij had er een hekel aan dat iedereen vond dat hij steeds beschermd moest worden. Had hij al niet genoeg bewezen dat hij zijn mannetje wel kon staan in een gevecht?

Ze gingen op zoek naar een coupé die nog leeg was en vonden er eentje in de voorste wagon. De hutkoffers werden in de trein gehesen en in de bagagerekken geplaatst. Eens alles op zijn plaats stond, was het tijd om op het perron afscheid te nemen van de rest van de Wemels. Meneer Wemel was de eerste die op Harry afstapte.

'Je bent ondertussen bijna volwassen en je weet je elke keer wel uit de meest hachelijke situaties te redden, maar wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig.' Meneer Wemel streek door zijn grijzende haar. 'Jeweetwel zal alles proberen om je te pakken te krijgen. Als je iets verdacht ziet, meldt dat dan meteen aan Remus of professor Perkamentus.'

'Dat doe ik zeker. Ik ben nooit van plan om Voldemort of zijn Dooddoeners te ontmoeten, maar blijkbaar weten ze me altijd te vinden.'

'Gelukkig geeft Remus dit jaar les, dan ga je tenminste leren hoe je je moet verdedigen. Hoewel jij de zaak anders wel in eigen hand zou nemen.'

Harry glimlachte voorzichtig. Hij wist dat meneer Wemel de Strijders van Perkamentus bedoelde.

'Veel plezier dit schooljaar, Harry. Probeer je op je lessen te concentreren en laat de rest aan de Orde en de Schouwers over.'

De tiener knikte. Hij hoopte op een rustig jaar, maar hij wist dat zoiets nooit scheen te lukken.

Meneer Wemel gaf Harry een hand en klopte hem op de schouder.

'Tot met Kerst'

'Bedankt voor alles, meneer Wemel.'

Harry deed een paar stappen opzij, zodat Ron afscheid kon nemen van zijn vader, en werd meteen beetgegrepen door mevrouw Wemel die hem een dikke knuffel gaf. Harry voelde zijn gezicht gloeien. Waarschijnlijk zou hij op de plaatselijke markt niet misstaan tussen een kist tomaten.

'Oh Harry, beloof me dat je dit jaar voorzichtig gaat zijn op school.'

'Mevrouw Wemel, ik heb geen zin om problemen te zoeken, maar meestal lijken de problemen mij te vinden.'

Molly Wemel keek hem wat verontwaardigd aan.

'Ik beloof dat ik me gedeisd zal houden. Ik hoop zelf op een rustig jaar.'

Ze leek genoegen te nemen met dit antwoord en gaf Harry een afscheidskus op de wang.

'Hey Ginny.' Een jongen met een donkerbruin gezicht kwam naar het groepje toegelopen.

Ginny merkte Daan Thomas op, nam snel afscheid van haar ouders en liep naar hem toe. Ze vlogen elkaar in de armen en Harry kreeg een raar gevoel vanbinnen. Het leek alsof hij leeg liep en er een grote, holle ruimte achterbleef in zijn buik.

'Ik ga me bij Daan zetten,' zei ze en vertrok. Ze draaide zich nog eenmaal om en zwaaide naar haar ouders. Nadien pakte ze Daans hand en samen liepen ze de mensenmassa in. Haar haar danste bij elke stap op haar rug.

Veel tijd om haar na te kijken had Harry niet, want het fluitsignaal duidde het vertrek van de trein aan.

Het viertal stapte op en keerde terug naar de plaats waar ze eerder hun hutkoffers hadden achtergelaten. Ron en Hermelien haastten zich in hun gewaden en gingen naar de Klassenoudstencoupé. Met pijn in het hart zag Harry zijn vrienden vertrekken. Het was voor hem zo vanzelfsprekend dat hij de treinreis met zijn twee beste vrienden doorbracht, dat hij er niet had bij stilgestaan dat ze verplichtingen hadden als Klassenoudsten.

Harry liet zich op de bank vallen en staarde naar buiten. Hij had het al langer moeten stellen zonder Hermelien en Ron hun gezelschap, maar toen was het meestal anders geweest. Hij was het gewoon om alleen te zijn bij de Duffelingen. Bovendien had hij daar meestal zoveel werkjes te doen dat hij geen tijd had om zich alleen te voelen. Hij kon ook nog altijd een wandeling gaan maken, maar in de trein kon hij alleen naar buiten staren.

'Ze zullen snel terug zijn,' verzekerde Remus hem.

'Ik lijk wel een open boek voor je.' Harry had het gevoel dat Remus steeds precies kon zeggen wat er in zijn peetzoon omging. Het was onmogelijk om hem iets te verzwijgen, de man las het gewoon van zijn gezicht af. Op sommige momenten verdacht Harry Maanling ervan dat hij een Legilimens was.

'Ik heb het al gezegd: je lijkt veel op James, maar met Lily's zachte karakter. Ik kende ze beiden te lang om jou niet te kunnen doorzien.'

Voor de zoveelste keer in zijn jonge leven wenste Harry dat zijn ouders die bewuste Halloweennacht niet waren gestorven. Het enige dat hij van hen wist, was wat anderen over hen verteld hadden. Zijn ouders leken meer op vreemden met wie hij toevallig veel gemeen had, dan op zijn dichtste familieleden.

'Ik wenste dat ik ze beter had gekend,' zuchtte de tiener.

Remus wachtte even, maar antwoordde uiteindelijk: 'Je kent ze. Al wat je hoeft te doen is diep in jezelf kijken en je komt ze tegen.'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en lachte.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Remus, die de tiener duidelijk niet begreep.

'Een paar weken geleden, toen we de Halvemaanstraat bezochten, zei Ginny net hetzelfde tegen mij.'

'Ze had gelijk. Juffrouw Wemel is een opmerkelijke jonge dame.' De oudere man had glinsteringen in zijn ogen.

Net op dat moment ging de deur van het compartiment open en kwamen Ron en Hermelien binnen.

'Dat was snel,' merkte Harry op. Het jaar daarvoor hadden de twee klassenoudsten zich pas na de middag bij hem gevoegd.

'In het zesde jaar moet je minder uitleg krijgen,' verduidelijkte Hermelien.

'Straks moeten we echter wel in de gang patrouilleren, maar voorlopig zijn we helemaal vrij.' Ron stak zijn handen achter zijn nek en strekte zijn benen languit. Een gelukzalige glimlach sierde zijn lippen.

Remus nam zijn editie van de Ochtendprofeet en begon te lezen. Hermelien verdiepte zich in een boek dat ze waarschijnlijk al vanbuiten kende. Ron en Harry begonnen een gesprek over hun favoriete onderwerp: Zwerkbal. Volgens de roodharige jongen hadden de Cambridge Cannons een nieuwe Zoeker die het verschil zou kunnen maken.

'Droebel zit diep in de problemen.' De woorden van Remus doorbraken het gesprek van de twee jongens en scheurde Hermeliens aandacht weg van het boek.

'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg De Jongen Die Bleef Leven.

Remus schoof de Ochtendprofeet door naar Harry. Die hoefde niet ver te zoeken, want in grote letters stond op de voorpagina: 'Droebel zijn bezem staat klaar'.

De jongen begon de inhoud van het artikel voor te lezen, zodat ook Ron en Hermelien wisten waarover het ging.

Blijkbaar was het heel onrustig op het Ministerie, omdat de meesten mensen hun vertrouwen in Droebel waren verloren. Ze pikten het niet dat hij de terugkeer van Voldemort zo lang ontkend had. Velen waren van mening dat kostbare tijd verloren was gegaan, waarin Voldemort langzaam zijn leger had kunnen opbouwen, maar waarin er geen extra stappen ter bescherming van de tovergemeenschap waren genomen. De aanval op de Wegisweg op Harry's verjaardag lag nog vers in het geheugen en de tovenaars waren in paniek in hun huizen gevlucht. Ook daar leken ze echter niet veilig, want steeds meer gezinnen werden in hun woning aangevallen. Iedereen leek voor zijn leven te vrezen, maar het Ministerie leek niets te ondernemen. De gemeenschap schreeuwde om een Minister van Toverkunst die de mensen weer hoop in de toekomst kon geven en het geweld een halt kon toeroepen. Droebel voldeed niet aan deze wens.

Hermeliens gezicht sprak bezorgdheid uit, terwijl Ron eerder opgewekt leek.

'Denk je echt dat Droebels positie op de helling staat?' vroeg Hermelien toen Harry klaar was met voorlezen.

'Ik denk van wel,' zuchtte Remus. 'Ik vrees dat Droebel te zacht is om de juiste knopen door te hakken. In vredestijd is hij geen slechte Minister, maar hij heeft altijd moeilijkheden gekend om crisissen het hoofd te bieden. In deze donkere tijden hebben we een krachtdadig iemand nodig, maar die wijs genoeg is om zich niet te laten leiden door haat. Ik zou er niet van verschieten als we voor het einde van het schooljaar nog een andere Minister van Toverkunst zouden zien.'

'Ik denk dat mensen gaan schreeuwen dat Perkamentus zich kandidaat moet stellen,' zei Ron.

'Ze gaan nog zo hard mogen schreeuwen als ze willen, professor Perkamentus gaat zich niet verkiesbaar stellen.'

'Waarom niet? Hij is de ideale kandidaat,' merkte Hermelien op.

'Misschien wel, maar Perkamentus wil Zweinstein niet verlaten. Als hij dat doet, dan zijn de leerlingen niet meer veilig en is de kans groot dat Voldemort zal proberen om de school over te nemen. De enige reden waarom hij nooit geprobeerd heeft om de school onder controle te krijgen, is omdat Perkamentus schoolhoofd was.

Bovendien is er de Orde. We willen een geheime organisatie blijven, met Perkamentus aan het hoofd. Zonder hem zijn we een hoopje individuen, maar geen groep. Zoals we nu werken, kunnen we de Schouwers bijstaan, als Perkamentus Minister zou worden, dan lukt dat allemaal niet meer.'

'Hoe wordt er eigenlijk een nieuwe Minister gekozen?' vroeg Harry. Droebel bekleedde zijn post al toen hij voor het eerst kennismaakte met de toverwereld, zodat hij niet wist hoe iemand Minister van Toverkunst werd.

'Iedereen die afgestudeerd is aan Zweinstein kan zich kandidaat stellen. De Wikenweegschaar kiest er dan de twee, volgens hen, bekwaamste uit. Die twee nemen het in de verkiezingen tegen elkaar op. Elke meerderjarige tovenaar mag stemmen. Iedereen kan van thuis uit stemmen, want de kiesbrieven worden thuis bezorgd. Van zodra je gestemd hebt, wordt het perkament naar het Ministerie gesommeerd,' legde Remus uit.

De rest van de voormiddag ging snel voorbij en werd gevuld met speculaties over wie een goede kandidaat-opvolger zou zijn voor Droebel.

Voor ze het beseften, weerklonk het gerammeld van het etenskarretje door de gang en werden hun magen gevuld met heerlijke zoetigheden en fris pompoensap.

's Namiddags speelden Ron en Harry een spannend spelletje toverschaak. Harry was nog nooit zo dicht bij de overwinning geweest, maar zag te laat dat een vergeten paard de jacht op zijn koning had geopend.

Hermelien hoorde professor Lupos ondertussen uit over de onderwerpen en praktijklessen die hij gepland had. De paar dingen die Harry had opgevangen, waren alvast een belofte voor een boeiend jaar.

Het was al laat in de namiddag toen Harry zijn coupé verliet, op zoek naar de toiletten. Hij knikte vriendelijk naar de Schouwer die voor de deur stond en liep door de bijna verlaten gang.

Hij had nog maar een paar stappen gezet toen hij voetstappen achter zich hoorde. Hij draaide zich om en zag dat de Schouwer zijn plaats bij de deur al verlaten had en een meter of twee achter hem liep.

'Ik denk dat ik wel alleen naar het toilet kan,' zei Harry sarcastisch. Hij haatte het om gevolgd te worden, alsof hij niet voor zichzelf kon zorgen. Had hij in het verleden niet genoeg bewezen dat hij zichzelf kon redden in duels? Hij had het verdorie al vijf keer opgenomen tegen Voldemort! Hoe konden een paar leerlingen nu erger zijn dan de meest gevreesde tovenaar aller tijden én zijn Dooddoeners?

'Ik heb orders gekregen om je ten allen tijde te beschermen,' sprak de Schouwer met rustige, diepe stem.

'En ik geef je orders om mij niet te volgen. Ik denk dat ik veilig genoeg ben op de trein. Er zal heus niets gebeuren op die paar meter.'

De Schouwer bleef even bewegingsloos staan, maar knikte uiteindelijk.

'Als er problemen zijn, dan roep je maar en dan kom ik meteen ter hulp,' zei hij.

'Oké,' beloofde de tiener. Hij wist dat er anders geen ontkomen mogelijk was aan de man.

Harry vervolgde zijn weg door de gangen. Hij merkte dat mensen hem minder aanstaarden dan vroeger. Vooral het verschil met vorig jaar was duidelijk voelbaar. Overal waar hij toen langskwam, leken gesprekken stil te vallen, of juist op gang te komen. Nu draaiden de meeste koppen zich nog wel in zijn richting als hij voorbij een compartiment liep, maar de gesprekken leken hun gewone gang te gaan. Af en toe was er een eerstejaars – ze leken elk jaar kleiner en kleiner te worden – die naar hem wees, maar verder besteedden de meesten weinig aandacht aan hem.

Was dit dan hoe het was om normaal te zijn, of toch zo normaal als het voor hem kon worden? Het voelde nieuw en onbekend, maar ook leuk aan om bij elke stap niet nagestaard te worden. Het leek even alsof hij een vrij normale, zestienjarige jongen was.

Hij passeerde een coupé met zijn minst favoriete leerlingen in: een groep Zwadderaars. Hij gluurde even naar binnen en zag Korzel, Kwast, Park en Bullemans zitten. Grote afwezige was Malfidus. Waarschijnlijk paradeerde hij rond in de trein, op zoek naar een paar jongere studenten om af te snauwen.

Op de terugweg naar zijn plaats botste Harry bijna tegen Patty Park.

'Kijk waar je loopt, Potter!' snauwde ze.

'Wat ga je doen? Je vriendje op mij afsturen? Waar is hij trouwens? Ik heb hem nog niet gezien. Hij is zijn vader toch geen bezoekje gaan brengen?'

Harry zag hoe Park haar hand rond haar toverstok klemde.

'Draco had vandaag belangrijkere dingen te doen. Ik zou dus maar oppassen als ik jou was.'

Ze draaide zich bruusk om en beende nijdig weg.

Gedachten maalden door zijn hoofd op de terugweg naar zijn coupé. Waarom was Maflidus niet op de trein? Wat was die belangrijkere taak die hij te doen had. Hij was Klassenoudste. Waarom zou hij de kans laten liggen om daarover op te scheppen en zijn macht te tonen? Het was Malfidus' gewoonte niet om niet te komen opdagen.

Toen Harry aan zijn coupé kwam, deed de Schouwer de deur open. De man was gelukkig blijven staan op de plaats waar Harry hem achtergelaten had en leek niets van de aanvaring met Park gemerkt te hebben.

'Raad eens wie ik tegenkwam in de gang?' vroeg hij aan Hermelien en Ron toen hij weer op zijn plaats zat en de deur waar dicht was.

'Malfidus?' antwoordde Ron.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

'Juist niet. Patty Park vertelde dat Draco niet op de trein zat omdat hij belangrijkere zaken te doen had.'

'Waarschijnlijk heeft hij gewoon de trein gemist en wilde ze interessant doen,' zei Hermelien. 'Nu hebben we meteen een verklaring voor zijn afwezigheid op de briefing voor Klassenoudsten.' Ze leek er niet veel belang aan te hechten dat de Zwadderaar niet op de trein zat.

'Ik denk niet dat hij de trein gemist heeft. Ze klonk oprecht.'

Ron gaf hem een veelbetekende blik.

'Sinds wanneer spreken Zwadderaars de waarheid?'

'Voor een Zwadderaar leek ze oprecht te zijn.'

'Maar wat zou er belangrijker zijn dan vandaag de trein te nemen en naar school te gaan?' Typisch Hermelien; het belangrijkste was studeren.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

'Weet ik niet, maar ik vroeg het me ook af.' Hij richtte zich tot Remus. 'Is het niet verplicht om de Zweinsteinexpres te nemen?'

'Normaal gezien is het wel verplicht, hoewel er een paar uitzonderingen zijn op die regel. Je kan toch moeilijk verwachten dat kinderen uit Zweinsveld eerst naar Londen moeten om daar de trein te nemen. Als het volle maan was op 1 september of de dagen die er net aan vooraf gingen, dan mocht ik altijd met het haardvuur komen.

Meneer Malfidus zou normaal gezien dus op de trein moeten zitten.'

'Wat als je de trein mist?' wilde Hermelien weten.

'Dan kan die leerling via het Haardvuur komen of Verschijnselen, als hij oud genoeg is,' antwoordde Remus.

'Dus Malfidus zou kunnen zeggen dat hij de trein gemist heeft en later zonder problemen toekomen?' vroeg Harry.

'In principe wel,' zei Remus.

'Harry, misschien overdreef Park gewoon en wilde ze het doen lijken alsof haar vriendje iets belangrijks te doen had.' Hermelien leek Harry te smeken om haar te geloven.

'Het zou niet de eerste Zwadderaar zijn die één van hen belangrijker voorstelt dan in werkelijkheid,' viel Ron haar bij.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

'Tijdens mijn lessen Occlumentie met professor Perkamentus heb ik een aantal manieren gezien om te herkennen wanneer mensen tegen je liegen. Ofwel kan Park dus enorm goed liegen en is ze een sterke Occlumens, wat ik sterk betwijfel, ofwel sprak ze de waarheid. Malfidus is iets van plan.' Hij wist niet wat het was dat Draco verborg, maar hij zou het na verloop van tijd wel ontdekken.

'Wat vind jij, professor Lupos?' Hermelien keerde zich naar de man. Waarschijnlijk hoopte ze steun te vinden voor haar idee en zo ook Harry te kunnen overtuigen.

Maanling dacht even na voordat hij antwoord gaf.

'Het zou kunnen dat juffrouw Park overdreven heeft. Ik zou me ook niet kunnen voorstellen wat meneer Malfidus zo dringend zou moeten doen op deze eerste september.'

Hermelien keek Harry met een zelfgenoegzaam gezicht aan.

'Toch vind ik het op zijn minst raar dat meneer Malfidus er niet is,' vervolgde Remus. 'Ik ga dit zeker melden aan het schoolhoofd.'

Hermeliens gezicht verloor wat van haar grijns.

'Ik stel voor dat je jouw schoolgewaad aantrekt, Harry. De trein begint vaart te minderen,' zei ze tenslotte.

Ze had gelijk, de trein leek inderdaad minder snel te rijden.

Harry graaide zijn schoolgewaad uit zijn hutkoffer en trok het aan. Zijn das zat nog maar net op zijn plaats toen de trein het station van Zweinsveld binnenreed.

Overal begaven mensen zich naar de gang, klaar om uit te stappen. Het trio en Remus voegden zich bij de menigte.

Harry stapte op het perron en snoof de lucht in. Nergens rook het zo naar 'thuis' als hier.

Samen met de drie anderen zocht hij een koets uit. Net zoals vorig jaar, en alle andere jaren daarvoor, werden de koetsen ook deze keer getrokken door Terzielers. Harry staarde de beesten aan. De laatste keer dat hij ze gezien had, was op zijn trip naar Londen. Hij had zijn vrienden meegesleurd in een avontuur waarvan de afloop alles behalve positief was. Het had nog erger gekund.

Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht en bande de beelden uit zijn geest. Ze verdwenen weer naar het meest duistere en gesloten hoekje van zijn geest.

Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder: zacht, vriendelijk en geruststellend. Verdoofd werd hij naar de koets geleid.

Drie paar ogen keken hem aan en brachten hem terug naar het heden, weg van de herinneringen die hij maar al te vaak in zijn nachtmerries had moeten aanschouwen.

'Ik ben oké,' verzekerde hij hen. 'De Terzielers brachten gewoon een aantal gebeurtenissen naar boven.'

De anderen leken maar matig gerustgesteld en de rest van de reis naar het kasteel bleef er een spanning in de koets hangen.

In de inkomhal namen de drie vrienden afscheid van Remus, die zijn plaats innam aan de oppertafel. Het trio zelf liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor en zette zich naast Marcel.

'Hey Harry,' begroette de jongen hem.

'Dag Marcel. Hoe was je vakantie?'

'Ik heb er al betere gehad. Oma wilde dat ik de hele tijd binnen bleef. Hoe was de jouwe?'

'Redelijk. Ik heb al ergere zomers overleefd, maar ook al rustigere.'

'Ik heb het in de Profeet gelezen van je verjaardag. Een gemene streek.'

Harry kreeg de tijd niet om te reageren, want professor Anderling zette een driepotig krukje neer en plaatste daar bovenop een oude, verstelde hoed.

De gesprekken verstomden meteen en alle hoofden draaiden zich naar de rij eerstejaars. Ze zagen er allemaal nerveus uit, net zoals Harry zich jaren geleden voelde toen hij gesorteerd moest worden.

Zoals elk jaar op 1 september ging er ook nu weer een scheur open aan de top van de hoed en weerklonk een lied door de Grote Zaal.

_In oude tijden van wel en wee  
Leefden vier vrienden samen in vree.  
Ze droomden ervan om een school te stichten,  
En jongeren toverkunst te onderrichten.  
Griffoendor zocht kinderen vol moed,  
Dapper zijn was voor hem het hoogste goed.  
Huffelpuf hechtte vooral belang aan trouw,  
Hard werken en geduld waren belangrijk voor die vrouw.  
Zitten er een goed stel hersens in je hoofd,  
Dan word je bij Ravenklauw geloofd.  
In Zwadderich huizen zij die sluw zijn  
Winnen en de eerste zijn vinden zij fijn.  
Ruzie dreef de stichters echter uiteen  
En Zwadderich stond met zijn ideeën alleen.  
Op een dag verliet hij de school  
En werd Griffoendors tegenpool.  
Nu, na al die tijd  
Is de vete nog steeds een feit.  
Elke keer aan het begin van het jaar,  
Heb ik weer een nieuw lied klaar.  
In vier huizen breng ik jullie onder,  
Maar ik geloof nog steeds in een wonder.  
Hoor nu het lied van deze oude hoed,  
Verdelen over afdelingen is wel goed,  
Toch is vier samen sterker dan alleen,  
Want zwak zijn zij met aantal een.  
Reik nu elkaar de hand  
Zet kleine verschillen aan de kant,  
Want in tijden van hoge nood,  
Kun je niet zonder bondgenoot.  
Ook al vind ik die afdelingen niet goed,  
Toch doe ik al jaren wat ik moet.  
Zet mij dus nu maar snel op,  
Dan zie ik die geheimen in je kop._

De laatste noot van het Sorteerlied galmde nog na in de oren van alle aanwezigen toen er een geweldig applaus losbarstte.

'Blijkbaar zingt hij nog steeds over een vereniging van de vier huizen,' merkte Ron op. 'Je zou denken dat hij na al die tijd toch moest weten dat zoiets onmogelijk is.'

'Het is juist die houding die een samenwerking onmogelijk maakt. Als we onze vooroordelen opzij zetten, dan is alles mogelijk, zolang je er maar in gelooft.'

'Hermelien, ik ga nooit samenwerken met Malfidus,' counterde Ron.

De sorteerceremonie was al aan de gang. Peter Bergendyck werd de eerste Griffoendor. Harry klapte even hard mee als de rest van de tafel. Hij had geen zin een zoveelste discussie tussen zijn twee beste vrienden.

'Over Malfidus gesproken.' Harry wees naar de Zwadderichtafel. 'De vogel is teruggekeerd naar het nest.'

De blonde tiener zat gezellig te keuvelen met Patty Park. Waarschijnlijk hadden enkel zijn dichtste vrienden en de drie Griffoendors gemerkt dat hij niet op de trein zat. Niemand leek het verdacht te vinden dat een leerling wiens vader de rechterhand van Voldemort was geweest, niet op de schooltrein zat.

'Harry, je zal toch nooit te weten komen waarom hij er niet was. Het is niet alsof Malfidus je zal zeggen waar hij geweest is.' Hermelien probeerde hem op andere gedachten te brengen, terwijl ze klapte voor Jason Leeuwenhart die plaatsnam aan de tafel.

Harry wist dat Hermelien gelijk had en dat Malfidus het hem nooit zou vertellen. Toch liet de gedachten hem niet los dat de Zwadderaar iets van plan was.

Nadat Watervliet Femke als laatste bij Huffelpuf werd ingedeeld, dwong Harry zichzelf om aandacht te schenken aan professor Perkamentus.

'Het is alweer 1 september, het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar. Ik zou zoveel kunnen zeggen, maar jullie knorrende magen gebieden mij om te zwijgen. Smakelijk.' Hij klapte in zijn handen en de tafels stonden plotseling vol met grote schalen vlees, groenten en aardappelen.

Harry besefte pas nu hoeveel honger hij had. De snoep die hij op de trein had gegeten mocht dan wel heel lekker zijn, het kon niet tippen aan een echte maaltijd.

Hij greep de schaal kippenboutjes en bediende zichzelf.

Naast hem had Ron zichzelf al volop op het hertengebraad gestort. Hij genoot zichtbaar van het gevoel van een propvolle mond.

'Professor Lupos is terug onze leraar Verweer zeker?' vroeg Marcel.

Harry slikte zijn worteltjes door en knikte.

'Eindelijk iemand die zijn vak kent!' riep Daan Thomas uit. Ginny zat tegen hem aan gevleid en knikte.

'Ik snap niet waarom hij niet kon blijven na ons derde jaar,' zei Simon.

'Jullie weten toch van zijn euh… maandelijkse probleempje?' vroeg Hermelien zacht.

'Natuurlijk weten wij daarvan, maar we hebben daar nooit problemen mee gehad. Hij kon het best lesgeven van alle docenten Verweer samen,' zei Marcel.

'In deze donkere tijden moeten we iemand hebben die ons kan leren hoe we onszelf kunnen beschermen. Professor Perkamentus had niemand beter kunnen kiezen,' beaamde Simon.

De lege schalen verdwenen en werden vervangen door nieuwe die afgeladen waren met toetjes: pompoenpasteitjes, wafels, cakes, muffins en nog veel meer.

Harry nam een muffin van de schotel en beet erin. Hij was nog lichtjes warm vanbinnen, zodat de stukjes chocolade nog zacht waren; net zoals hij ze het liefst at.

'Het enige nadeel aan Lupos als docent Verweer is dat we één keer per maand opgescheept zitten met Sneep als vervanger,' gromde Ron tussen twee happen van een pompoenpasteitje door.

'Dan nog verkies ik Lupos boven elke andere docent Verweer die hier ooit één voet heeft binnengezet!' Simon klonk heel overtuigend en de anderen mompelden instemmend.

De schalen met de resten van het dessert op verdwenen.

Perkamentus stond op uit zijn stoel en heel de zaal verstomde.

'Het is stilaan een gewoonte geworden om op 1 september een nieuwe docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten voor te stellen. Ook dit jaar moeten we die traditie in ere houden, hoewel het dit keer iemand is die op vraag van mij terugkeert. Professor Remus Lupos zal zijn oude job weer opnemen en jullie wapenen tegen de terreur die Heer Voldemort buiten deze schoolmuren creëert.'

Bij het horen van Voldemorts naam leek de hele zaal naar adem te happen, maar toen Remus even recht stond en knikte, barste er een hevig applaus los. De meeste studenten herinnerden zich de lessen van Remus nog en waren zichtbaar verheugd dat hij opnieuw docent was geworden. De enige tafel die ontevreden leek, was die van Zwadderich. Slechts een paar leerlingen klapten zacht in de handen, maar de meesten hadden hun armen voor hun borst gekruist en keken nors. Malfidus keek naar Lupos alsof hij een stuk vuil was. Harry voelde zich echter te blij voor zijn peetvader om er zich iets van aan te trekken.

Perkamentus gebaarde dat hij weer wilde spreken en nam het woord.

'Dank jullie voor jullie hartverwarmende welkom. Zowel ik als professor Lupos zijn verheugd om jullie enthousiasme te merken.' Perkamentus pauzeerde even. 'Maar dan nu over naar een aantal minder opgewekte zaken. Meneer Vilder heeft me er weer eens op gewezen dat het verboden is om in de gangen te toveren en nieuw dit jaar is dat ook de producten van Wemels Tovertweelings Fopschop verboden zijn.

Voor alle nieuwe leerlingen, en voor oude studenten die het nog niet weten–,' hij keek even naar Harry, Hermelien en Ron, '- wil ik herhalen dat het Verboden Bos door de leerlingen niet betreedt mag worden.

Vanaf dit jaar mogen studenten hun leerlingenkamer na negen uur 's avonds niet meer verlaten zonder de toestemming van een leerkracht.'

Er klonk gezeur van alle leerlingen.

'Het kasteel heeft extra bescherming gekregen, maar we willen geen risico nemen. Jullie veiligheid gaat boven alles. Laat mijn woorden jullie echter niet van je slaap beroven; Zweinstein is nog steeds de veiligste plaats in het gehele land.

En nu is het tijd om naar jullie zachte bedden te gaan en je mee te laten voeren naar het geweldige land waar dromen wonen.'

Het geschraap van banken weerklonk en duizenden voeten zochten hun weg naar de leerlingenkamers.

Harry lachte nog een keer naar Remus en volgde Hermelien en Ron.

In de leerlingenkamer aangekomen liep hij meteen door naar zijn slaapzaal waar nu 'zesdejaars' op de deur prijkte. Hij opende zij, hutkoffer, zocht tussen al zijn bezittingen en nam er een paar dingen uit. Zijn pyjama smeet hij op bed. De twee fotoalbums die hij nu bezat – het eerste album had hij gekregen van Hagrid, het twee had hij gevonden in een kast in de Halvemaanstraat – legde hij in zijn nachtkastje.

Hij trok zijn nachtkledij aan, zette zijn bril af en kroop onder de lakens. Hij was moe en wilde lekker lang kunnen slapen, zodat hij uitgerust zou zijn voor zijn eerste schooldag. Voordat hij in slaap viel, bouwde hij, steen voor steen, weer de muur rond zijn geest op.

* * *

Dit was een iets trager hoofdstuk, maar het was wel nodig; Harry moest tenslotte op Zweinstein geraken. Bovendien zitten er een paar kleine dingetjes in die later belangrijk zullen worden. Aan jou om te puzzelen! 

Anna, bedankt voor het snelle bètawerk!


	13. Hoofdstuk 13: Een bijna normale tiener

**Hoofdstuk 13: Een bijna normale tiener **

Harry slaagde er de volgende ochtend in om, samen met Ron en Hermelien, naar het ontbijt te gaan zonder nagewezen of aangestaard te worden. Het artikel dat de dag van zijn verjaardag in de Ochtendprofeet had gestaan, leek vergeten te zijn, zodat er deze keer niet veel was om hem aan te gapen. De meeste leerlingen waren ondertussen al gewoon dat ze op school zaten met Harry Potter. De paar eerstejaars die onder de indruk waren van zijn aanwezigheid, lieten daar niet veel van blijken. Het was Harry dan ook gelukt om op een normale manier op school te arriveren: geen vliegende auto's of incidenten met Dementors. Nu ook het Ministerie van Toverkunst hem er niet van beschuldigde een gek te zijn, was Harry een vrij gewone student aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Magie en Hocus-pocus.

Een vrij gewone student. Dat was hij voor de meeste van zijn medeleerlingen. Geen va hen wist echter van de zware last die de jongen met zich meedroeg of van de nachtmerries die hem regelmatig 's nachts schreeuwend lieten ontwaken. Gelukkig had hij gisteravond snel een Potdichtbezwering over zijn hemelbed uitgesproken. Hij wilde zijn kamergenoten niet wakker maken als hij Sirius weer door het Gordijn zag vallen. Regelmatig dook ook Carlo weer op in zijn dromen of zag hij professor Zwamdrift voorspellen dat hij voor een zware zoektocht stond die zou eindigen in moord en verdriet.

Toch kon zijn droom van deze nacht zijn humeur niet drukken. Hij was blij om terug op Zweinstein te zijn, zijn favoriete plaats in de hele wereld. De lessen zouden hem ook helpen om zijn geest van de profetie of Sirius' dood af te halen. Huiswerk was een nadeel dat hij er, zij het met enige tegenzin, maar bijnam.

Hij zat nog maar net aan de ontbijttafel, die volgeladen was met plateaus vol eieren en spek, sandwiches, toast en nog veel ander lekkers, toen hij zijn naam hoorde.

'Hey Harry,' klonk het achter hem. Zelfs zonder zich om te draaien wist hij wie hem aangesproken had.

'Hallo Kasper.'

Kasper Krauwel was een overenthousiaste vijfdejaars die Harry leek te vereren als een idool. Gelukkig bengelde die fotocamera nu niet meer constant rond zijn nek.

'Hoe was je vakantie?' vroeg de jongere leerling.

'Viel wel mee,' antwoordde Harry. Het liefst maakte hij zo snel mogelijk een einde aan het gesprek, maar hij wilde ook niet onbeleefd overkomen. Beleefd vroeg hij dus hoe de jongen zijn vakantie was.

'We zijn twee maand bij mijn grootouders geweest in Frankrijk. Mijn moeder is van Franse komaf en het leek mijn ouders veiliger om tijdens de vakantie niet in het land te zijn, aangezien Jeweetwel het op tovenaars met Dreuzelouders heeft gemunt.' Hij zweeg even, alsof hij moest wennen aan het idee dat de toverwereld in oorlog was. Hij herstelde zich echter snel en ratelde verder. 'Ik heb een heleboel foto's genomen. Als je wil, toon ik ze één van deze avonden eens.'

Daar ging zijn hoop om nooit meer met die camera geconfronteerd te worden. Hij had er helemaal geen zin in om een avond door te brengen met de andere Griffoendor, maar wist niet hoe hij het aanbod kon afslaan zonder Kasper zijn gevoelens te kwetsen. Hij wilde zijn mond opendoen om te zeggen dat hij die avond geen tijd zou hebben, toen hij gered werd door professor Anderling.

'Ik vrees dat dat even zal moeten wachten, meneer Krauwel. Ik moet Harry spreken.'

Kasper prevelde een snel vaarwel die Harry beantwoordde met een zwaai van zijn arm.

Blij om van de oudste Krauwel verlost te zijn, volgde hij professor Anderling naar het kleine kamertje naast de Grote Zaal. De meeste portretten keken hen nieuwsgierig aan toen de twee figuren de kamer binnenkwamen. De grote haard, die het merendeel van de muur versierde die tegenover de enige deur lag, brandde nog niet. Het weer leek nog in volle zomerstemming te vertoeven en de zon vierde hoogtij.

De laatste keer dat hij hier geweest was, was op Halloween in zijn vierde jaar. Hij had toen pas vernomen dat hij de vierde kampioen was, nadat Krenck Jr. zijn naam in de Vuurbeker had gedaan. Dat schooljaar was het begin geweest van de tweede oorlog tegen Voldemort. Sindsdien was er zoveel veranderd. De wereld leek onherkenbaar te zijn verminkt door de terreur die Voldemort zaaide.

'Meneer Potter,' zei professor Anderling, 'ik heb je naar hier gebracht omdat ik je uurrooster met je wil bespreken.

Harry keek haar verbaasd aan. Hij dacht dat hij toch duidelijk was geweest toen hij zijn vakken had opgegeven die hij wilde volgen.

'Professor, ik heb toch doorgegeven dat ik Verweer, Transfiguratie, Bezweringen, Toverdranken, Kruidenkunde en Fabeldieren wilde volgen.

'We hebben je vakkenkeuze goed ontvangen, maar het schoolhoofd en ik stelden ons vragen bij je rooster.'

Harry begreep er hoe langer, hoe minder van.

'Op je rooster staan maandag-, dinsdag- en donderdagavond ook lessen met Remus en professor Perkamentus. Zowel het schoolhoofd als ik vreesden dat dit teveel zou zijn. Je moet nog tijd hebben om je huiswerk te maken. Vandaar onze beslissing dat je één vak moet laten vallen. Het zou niet verstandig zijn om jezelf op de rand van een zenuwinzinking te werken.'

Harry dacht na over welk vak hij zou kunnen laten vallen. Hij zou er alles voor geven om de lessen met Sneep te laten vallen, maar hij wist dat zoiets niet mogelijk was.

'Verweer, Bezweringen, Transfiguratie en Toverdranken kan ik niet laten vallen als ik Schouwer wil worden,' mompelde hij meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen het afdelingshoofd.

'Ik stel voor dat je niet alleen naar je vrienden kijkt, maar vooral naar wat later nuttig kan zijn,' bracht zij in.

Hij wist dat ze doelde op zijn relatie met Hagrid. Hij moest toegeven dat hij waarschijnlijk meer zou zijn met Kruidenkunde zou zijn dan met Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Als Schouwer moest hij gevaarlijke planten kunnen herkennen. Zijn kennis over Flubberwormen zou waarschijnlijk minder levensreddend zijn.

Hagrid zou het niet graag horen dat Harry zijn lessen had laten vallen, maar de tiener moest aan zijn toekomst denken. Als hij al een toekomst zou hebben; hij was nog steeds pessimistisch over zijn slaagkansen om Voldemort te doden.

'Ik wil Verzorging van Fabeldieren laten vallen, professor.'

'Een wijze keuze,' antwoordde ze. Ze tikte met haar toverstok op het perkament en zijn lessenrooster met keuzevakken verscheen. Ze overhandigde het hem.

Hij scande het snel en zag dat hij elke dag minstens twee vrije uren had. Nog nooit had hij zo weinig lessen en zoveel vrije tijd gehad. Aangezien hij echter drie avonden per week verwacht werd bij Remus of professor Perkamentus zou hij die vrije periodes moeten gebruiken om zijn huiswerk te maken.

Wat hem het meest opviel was dat zowel woensdagavond als zaterdagvoormiddag ingevuld waren. 'Zwerkbaltraining' prijkte er in grote letters op. Harry begreep het niet. Nog nooit eerder had training op zijn schema gestaan, omdat hij zich elk jaar in het begin van het seizoen moest bewijzen aan de kapitein. Hij was dus nooit zeker of hij wil mocht spelen.

'Zoals je ziet, heb ik alvast Zwerkbaltraining voor je gepland, hoewel je daar als kapitein natuurlijk het laatste en beslissende woord over hebt.'

'Zwerkbalkapitein?' vroeg Harry ongelovig.

'Inderdaad, meneer Potter. Volgens mij was je de beste keuze.' Ze tastte in de zak van haar gewaad en haalde daar een heel bekende badge uit. Hij had het jarenlang zien prijken op het gewaad van Oliver Plank en vorig jaar op dat van Angelique Jansen. Nu hij het overhandigd kreeg, voelde Harry hoe geluk zich door zijn lichaam verspreidde, als een warm boterbiertje op een koude winterdag. Het ding was iets groter dan een Galjoen en volkomen rond. Een gouden leeuw die in stilte brulde en een zilveren 'Z' stonden statig op een rode achtergrond.

'Zorg er alstublieft voor dat die beker in mijn kantoor kan blijven staan. Ik ben er ondertussen al aan gehecht geraakt. Ik zou het niet kunnen verdragen als hij zou moeten verhuizen naar de kille kerkers.'

'Ik zal er alles aan doen om u niet teleur te stellen,' zei Harry met een borst die leek te zwellen van trots.

'Ik stel voor dat je nog iets gaat eten, meneer Potter. Ik duld in mijn lessen niets anders dan het beste werk en dat verricht je niet op een lege maag.'

Harry lachte vriendelijk naar haar en liep terug naar de Grote Zaal.

Nog geen half uur later zat Harry in het transfiguratielokaal. Slechts een deel van de zesdejaars volgde dit vak. Tot zijn grote ergernis waren Malfidus, Park en Zabini ook aanwezig. Griffoendor was het best vertegenwoordigd, met enkel Marcel die het vak niet volgde. De meeste Ravenklauwers waren er en ongeveer de helft van de Huffelpuffers.

Harry zat op zijn gewone plaats, naast Ron. Hermelien nam de bank naast hem in beslag.

'Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat je Zwerkbalkapitein bent!' riep die uit. 'Je was natuurlijk een logische keuze, maar Katja Bell had die plaats kunnen krijgen.'

'Katja heeft het heel druk. Het is haar P.U.I.S.T.-jaar, en dat is zo mogelijk nog belangrijker dan de S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.L.en. Daarbij komt dat ze nog maar één jaar kapitein zou kunnen zijn. Anderling wilde waarschijnlijk iemand die langer kon blijven,' bracht Hermelien uit.

'Dat zou kunnen,' antwoordde Harry. De badge waarop stond dat hij kapitein was van het Zwerkbalteam prijkte fier op de voorkant van zijn gewaad. Tijdens zijn korte ontbijt had hij er verlekkerd naar zitten staren.

Professor Anderling verscheen in het lokaal en ging voor haar bureau staan. Met haar gebruikelijke strenge blik keek ze de klas aan. Onmiddellijk stierf het geroezemoes uit.

'Welkom bij de PUIST-klas van Transfiguratie. Jullie hebben allemaal bewezen dat je dingen van vorm kan veranderen, maar de resterende twee jaar gaan we het hebben over het Optrommelspreuken en menselijke transfiguratie.'

Harry zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken hoe de hele klas fikser ging zitten en elkaar opgewonden aankeek. Menselijke transfiguratie was veel moeilijker, maar ook veel interessanter dan lucifers in naalden veranderen. De Verdwijnspreuken uit het vorige jaar waren al een uitdaging geweest. Dit jaar zou een boeiende, maar lastige opgave worden.

'Ik verwacht van iedereen niets anders dan werk dat de perfectie benadert. De lessen gaan veeleisend worden en wie zich niet ten volle wil inzetten, kan beter vertrekken.' Professor Anderling zweeg even en keek het lokaal rond.

Een paar leerlingen, waaronder Ron, wiebelden even ongemakkelijk op hun stoel, maar verder bewoog niemand.

'Niemand, zoals ik ook verwacht had,' zei ze met een fijn glimlachje. 'Bij Optrommelspreuken is concentratie van vitaal belang. Zonder dat je aandachtig bent, is het onmogelijk om een voorwerp te formeren. De eerste en meest belangrijke stap is om je het voorwerp voor te stellen in je geest. Pas als dat lukt, moet je de spreuk uitspreken en de gepaste beweging maken met je toverstok.

Vandaag gaan we houten lepels optrommelen, die zijn gemakkelijker dan grote voorwerpen en een makkie in vergelijking met dieren.' Ze liep naar haar lessenaar.

'Cuchio.' Op de tafel voor verscheen een fraaie houten lepel met een prachtig versierd handvat.

De rest van het uur oefenden de leerlingen voor het eerst in hun leven Optrommelspreuken. Harry stelde zich een eenvoudige houten lepel voor die hij vaak genoeg had gebruikt bij de Duffelingen. Tegen de tijd dat hij de spreuk echter uitgesproken had, was het beeld weer verdwenen. Naast hem leek Ron evenveel succes te hebben.

Hermelien wist echter bij haar eerste poging al een houten stokje tevoorschijn te toveren.

'Een heel goed begin, juffrouw Griffel,' was de reactie van Anderling.

Na tien minuten had Harry nog steeds geen halve splinter voor zich liggen. Hij begon ongeduldig te worden. Draco was er wel al in geslaagd de spreuk tot een goed einde te brengen. Harry moest met grote tegenzin toegeven dat de Zwadderaar goed was in Gedaanteverwisselingen.

Harry wilde geen gezichtsverlies lijden tegenover zijn rivaal en besloot zijn toevlucht te nemen tot technieken die hij nog nooit eerder geprobeerd had.

Perkamentus had gezegd dat een rustige geest de beste spreuken kon produceren. Tijd om de proef op de som te nemen. De tiener sloot zijn ogen en bezocht die rustige, duistere ruimte in zijn hoofd waar hij steeds vrede leek te vinden. De geluiden van de klas leken naar de achtergrond te verdwijnen.

Eens hij helemaal tot rust gekomen was, stelde hij zich, voor de zoveelste maal deze ochtend, de houten lepel voor. Hij sloot zijn ogen, nam zijn toverstok stevig in de hand en prevelde: 'cuchio'.

Een warm gevoel verspreidde zich door zijn lichaam.

Hoopvol opende hij zijn ogen. Tot zijn grote verbazing zag hij een houten spatel voor zich op de bank liggen. Het was tenminste beter dan wat hij tot nu toe geprobeerd had.

'Probeer je de lepel nog beter voor te stellen.'

Harry sloot opnieuw zijn ogen en deed wat Anderling zei. Het warme gevoel in zijn lichaam werd erger.

'Cuchio!'

Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen. Voor hem lag een exacte kopie van de lepel die hij zich zonet voor de geest had gehaald.

'Heel goed meneer Potter. Vijf punten voor Griffoendor.'

Harry voelde hoe hij trots werd op zichzelf. Nog nooit eerder had hij punten verdiend in een les van Anderling.

Hermelien stak haar duim op. Natuurlijk was zij er als eerste in geslaagd een lepel op te trommelen, maar de meeste van zijn klasgenoten lagen met een stokje, of nog minder, voor hen.

Op het einde van de les verliet ze het lokaal. Harry en Hermelien met een enthousiaste glimlach op hun gezicht; Ron met rode oren omdat hij extra huiswerk had gekregen.

Na een paar rustige uren in de leerlingenkamer, wandelde Harry 's middags richting kerkers. Zijn voeten liet hij over de grond slepen. Hij had Sneep niet meer gesproken sinds juni, de dag waarop 'het' gebeurd was.

Tijdens de vakantie had hij zich zolang mogelijk proberen vasthouden aan de haar die hij voelde voor die mand. Hij wilde, net zoals hij gedaan had op de avond van het fiasco in Londen, Sneep verantwoordelijk houden voor de dood van Sirius. De eerste weken was dat goed gelukt. Door zijn eigen woede en verdriet was het gemakkelijk om die vettige haarbal een deel van de schuld gegeven. Hij had vele verhalen bedacht over hoe het anders geweest zou zijn als Sirius al die maanden niet was uitgedaagd door Sneep. Het feit dat hij de schuld kon delen, maakte dat Harry zich minder slecht voelde.

Na een aantal weken én gesprekken met Remus, moest Harry zijn beeld echter bijstellen; ook zonder Sneeps opmerkingen zou zijn peetvader hem ter hulp gekomen zijn. Het was verschrikkelijk om weer helemaal verantwoordelijk te zijn voor wat er gebeurd was, maar hij kon de waarheid niet langer ontkennen.

Hij voelde hoe iemand zijn hand vast nam en erin kneep. Hij scheurde zijn ogen los van de vloer en keek Hermelien aan.

'Je moet het verleden opzij zetten, Harry. Wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd. Je kan die dingen niet in de weg van je studies laten staan,' zei ze.

'Dat weet ik,' antwoordde hij zacht. Hij had evenveel recht op een plekje in dat klaslokaal achter de deur, dan eerder wie er in de rij stond.

Tijdens zijn vrije uren had hij besloten om Sneep niet het plezier te gunnen om hem uit de klas te zetten. Hij moest en zou het dit jaar goed doen. Hij was zelfs zijn tekstboek voor de tweede maal beginnen lezen, hoewel dat meer uit verveling was dan uit interesse.

Eén voor één namen de leerlingen plaats aan de tafels. Hermelien en Harry gingen zitten aan één achteraan in het lokaal.

Sneep kwam de klas binnen met zijn gebruikelijk, norse uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. De deur smeet hij achter zich dicht. Hij ging vooraan naast zijn bureau staan op zijn karakteristieke manier: met zijn armen voor zijn borst gekruist, als een vleermuis die aan een tak hing.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet hoe sommigen van jullie-' zijn blik bleef rusten op Harry '-erin geslaagd zijn om in deze klas te geraken, maar ik waarschuw jullie: als ik merk dat je niet aan mijn eisen kan voldoen, dan verlaat je deze klas meteen.'

Harry schoof even ongemakkelijk op zijn stoel. De Jongen Die Bleef Leven begon met elke tik van de klok meer spijt te krijgen van zijn keuze om toverdranken te volgen. Hij had het al verscheidene malen opgenomen tegen Voldemort, maar Sneep bezorgde hem meer kriebels.

'Potter, welke ingrediënten heb je nodig voor het brouwen van Wisseldrank?' blafte Sneep.

Harry pijnigde zijn hersens en probeerde zich te herinneren wat er stond op de pagina's van het boek dat hij deze ochtend nog eens doorgenomen had. Hij dacht terug aan zijn tweede jaar, toen Hermelien, Ron en hij de drank illegaal hadden gebrouwen.

'Gaasvliegjes, bloedzuigers, geraspte huid van een boomslang, wolfsmelk, varkensgras en gemalen hoorn van een tweehoorn,' somde de jongen langzaam op.

'Ik ontbreek nog het belangrijkste ingrediënt, Potter.'

Harry overliep in gedachten de stappen die Hermelien had gezet. Elk ingrediënt was genoemd, daar was hij zeker van. Wat kon hij nu vergeten zijn?

Plots drong het tot hem door. Hoe kan hij nu zo stom zijn om dat niet op te noemen?

'Een stukje van de persoon die je wil worden. Een haartje ofzo,' zei hij vlug.

'Blijkbaar is die hersenpan van je toch niet helemaal leeg.' Sneeps zwarte ogen staarden hem uitdagend aan, maar Harry trok er zich niets van in. Hij had kunnen antwoorden en zou zich niet op stang laten jagen.

'Het komende jaar gaan we ons bezighouden met het brouwen van de meest ingewikkelde dranken, zoals Veritaserum, Skelittine en Drank van de Levende Dood. Elke toverdrank heeft zijn eigen moeilijkheid en hersenloos geklungel duld ik niet. Als je je niet kan concentreren en mijn instructies opvolgen, blijf je beter weg uit mijn lessen.'

Sneep zweeg even voor hij weer verder ging.

'Vandaag en de komende lessen gaan we Wisseldrank brouwen. Omdat de drank 28 dagen moet sudderen, gaan we gebruik maken van een Snelvuur. Kan iemand me zeggen wat dat is?'

Naast Harry schoot Hermeliens hand als een raket de lucht in.

'Ja, Juffrouw-ik-weet-alles?'

'Met een snelvuur duurt het minder lang om een toverdrank te maken. De kwaliteit van de drank is echter minderwaardig. Het effect zal dus minder goed zijn dan met een gewoon vuur.'

'Zoals te verwachten een bijna exacte beschrijving van wat er in jullie boek staat.' Sneeps stem klonk kil.

Hermeliens gezicht droeg een uitdrukking die een mengeling was van trots en gekwetstheid. Harry oefende, in een poging om zijn woede onder controle te krijgen, de ademhalingsoefeningen die Perkamentus hem geleerd had.

De rest van de les legde Sneep de werking van het Snelvuur en de gevaren ervan uit, en de precisie waarmee Wisseldrank gebrouwen moest worden. Nog nooit had Harry zo'n saaie les toverdranken meegemaakt. De lessen waarin hij moest brouwen en opmerkingen naar zijn hoofd geslingerd kreeg over de slechte kwaliteit van zijn brouwsels waren zelfs hemels in vergelijking met twee uur onafgebroken naar Sneeps stem te moeten luisteren.

De bel betekende een ware verlossing voor hem.

'Tegen volgende les wil ik een opstel over alle stappen die je moet zetten bij het brouwen van Wisseldrank en wat de gevolgen kunnen zijn als je een fout maakt. Vrijdag gaan we aan de slag. Wees voorbereid of je mag de klas verlaten en nooit meer terugkomen.'

De meeste leerlingen zuchtten. Sneep zou, zo mogelijk, nog erger zijn dan de voorbije jaren.

Ron plofte naast hem neer.

'Ik zweer het, Hagrid is officieel gek geworden. We moesten vandaag een Scroomp verzorgen. Die beesten zijn gevaarlijker dan Schroeistaartige Skreeften. Hun tanden zijn veel te groot om goed te zijn en op hun staart hebben ze een angel waarmee ze een soort slaapgif inspuiten. Hierdoor verslappen je spieren, maar hoor, voel en zie je nog alles. Eerst speelt dat beest een half uurtje met jou en dan peuzelt hij je langzaam op.'

'Dat is precies waarom ik Verzorging van Fabeldieren heb laten vallen,' zei Hermelien plechtig.

'Hoe reageerde hij toen hij merkte dat wij zijn vak niet meer volgden?' vroeg Harry. Hij had nog geen tijd gehad om Hagrid te spreken en hij op tegen het moment dat hij dat wel zou moeten doen.

Ron moest zichtbaar slikken voordat hij in staat was om antwoord te geven.

'Hij vroeg wel naar jullie en leek teleurgesteld.'

Schuld knaagde aan Harry als een termiet aan hout, maar Verzorging was het enige vak dat hij kon laten vallen als hij niet wilde sterven van vermoeidheid en Voldemort liet winnen.

'Als zijn lessen interessante waren geweest, dan zou ik zijn vak nooit hebben laten vallen, maar zijn vak is gewoon pure zelfmoord. Nietwaar Harry?'

De jongen keek Hermelien aan, haalde zijn schouders op en kauwde verder op zijn Pompoenpasteitje.

Op dat moment liep Remus voorbij en knipoogde naar Harry.

'Ik moet weg,' zei de tiener. 'Remus wacht op mij,' voegde hij er fluisterend aan toe.

Hij stond op en propte het laatste stukje van zijn dessert in zijn mond. Hij snelde de trappen op, en aan de derde verdieping haalde hij de beste vriend van zijn peetvader in.

Remus keek om.

'Je mocht rustig je maaltijd afronden hoor. Je moest je niet haasten.'

'Ik was toch klaar.'

'Hoe was je eerste dag?'

'Viel wel mee. Enkel transfiguratie en toverdranken. Sneep is niet van plan om het me gemakkelijk te maken.'

Remus' ogen fonkelden.

'Professor Sneep zal het jou nooit gemakkelijk maken, omwille van de vete die hij met je vader had.'

'Ik wenste dat hij het verleden liet rusten.'

'Dat wensen we beiden, maar sommige vetes zitten gewoon te diep om vergeten te worden. Stel je voor dat jij ooit leraar wordt en je zou les moeten geven aan Draco Malfidus zijn zoon. Je zou waarschijnlijk wel je best doen, maar ik denk dat het heel moeilijk zou zijn om meneer Malfidus junior te behandelen als elke andere leerling.'

Harry dacht na. Hij was niet van plan om ooit les te geven, maar hij zou tenminste zijn best doen om zo neutraal mogelijk te zijn.

'Je moet weten dat de vete tussen je vader en professor Sneep nog erger was. Dat geeft hem natuurlijk niet het recht om je zo te behandelen, maar sommige dingen zitten dieper dan het verstand ooit kan veranderen.'

Harry streek in zijn reeds verwarde haren. Zijn tante had een hele zomer lang gezaagd dat het te lang was nu het al ver over zijn oren reikte. Harry vond het echter wel leuk. Het deed hem er minstens een jaartje ouder uitzien.

'Het is gewoon dat ik al zoveel aan mijn hoofd heb zonder dat Sneep ook nog eens zit te vitten,' zuchtte hij.

'Misschien maakt dat het nog erger voor Sneep,' zei Remus peinzend.

Harry keek hem aan en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

'Iedereen in dit land, en zelfs daarbuiten, weet wat jij gedaan hebt. Severus heeft jarenlang zijn leven op het spel gezet en doet dat nog steeds, maar zijn naam rolt niet over iedereen zijn lippen. Als het zijn leven niet in gevaar zou brengen, zou hij zijn aandeel in deze oorlog waarschijnlijk van de daken willen schreeuwen. Dit is de eerste keer dat hij iets doet waar hij echt trots op is en waar anderen hem waardering voor zouden geven, maar hij kan het gewoon niet zeggen. Jij hebt volgens hem veel minder gedaan, maar toch ben je een held. Dat moet voor hem moeilijk te verteren zijn. Tel daar de haat voor je vader bij en je krijgt een verklaring voor zijn gedrag op een plateautje aangeboden.'

Denkend volgde Harry zijn professor de laatste trappen op. Als baby had hij Voldemort verslagen, maar na al die jaren wist hij nog niet waarom. Zijn moeder had haar leven gegeven, maar was er nog iets anders dat hem die nacht had doen overleven. Er moesten toch nog moeders zijn die hun leven gegeven hadden om hun kinderen te beschermen, maar toch was hij de enige met een bliksemvorming litteken.

De laatste jaren had hij meerdere malen oog in oog gestaan met Voldemort en toch liep hij hier nu nog. Hij geloofde in die flinke dosis geluk die al die keren zijn bondgenoot was geweest. In Sneeps ogen was deze portie geluk waarschijnlijk nog veel groter. En toch ging hij lopen met de eer waarvan Sneep dacht dat die aan hem toebehoorde. Geen wonder dat de man hem nog erger haatte dan Doxi's in je galagewaad.

Ondertussen stonden ze voor de deur van de Kamer van Hoge Nood, een ruimte die magischer was dan enig ander deel van het kasteel.

Harry stapte een plaats binnen die hij vaag leek te herkennen. Er stond nu echter nog meer materiaal in dan toen hij het een jaar eerder had gezien. Eenzelfde soort kruisen als op Grimboudplein sierden de grond en doorbraken het eentonig donkergroen patroon.

'Ik stel voor dat we meteen eens testen of het me inderdaad gelukt is om de Verschijnselbezwering ongedaan te maken,' zei Remus vrolijk. 'Om op te warmen mag je wat heen en weer ploppen op de kruisen.'

Het was een routine geworden dat ze de trainingen begonnen met Verschijnselen. Remus eiste dat hij het moeiteloos kon en dat hij er niet meer bij moest nadenken. Als hij dan in een noodsituatie zat, zou hij steeds kunnen ontsnappen.

Harry sloot zijn ogen en stelde zich voor hoe hij op het witte kruis aan de overkant stond. Een hartslag later voelde hij hoe hij door elkaar geschud werd. Hij hoefde zijn ogen niet te openen om te weten dat hij perfect op zijn doelwit was geland. Een paar seconden later stond hij alweer op het rode kruis dat zich voor de kast met hoepels en ander materiaal bevond. Vandaar ging het richting de blauwe bol in het midden van het lokaal. Met een pirouette verscheen hij achter Remus, tikte zijn peetvader op de schouder, draaide rond en eindigde met een mooie buiging voor de grijzende man.

'Oké, ik denk dat we kunnen stellen dat er geen anti-Verdwijnselspreuken op deze kamer rusten. Je hoeft daarom niet zo op te scheppen,' zei Remus met een uitgestreken gezicht.

Harry kon zich echter niet bedwingen en proestte het uit. Ook Remus verloor zijn zelfbeheersing en lachte luid mee.

'Ik denk dat ik het Verschijnselen wel onder de knie hebt,' wist Harry nauwelijks uit te brengen.

'Straks ga ik Sneep nog gelijk geven; je begint arrogant te worden, Harry. Je vader zou trots zijn.'

De tiener moest zijn buik ondertussen vastgrijpen en naar adem happen. Remus leek met dezelfde moeilijkheden te kampen.

Eens ze bekomen waren van hun lachbui schraapte Remus zijn keel.

'Ik stel voor dat we met het echte werk beginnen.'

Ze hervielen al snel in hun routine, waarbij Remus spreuken op Harry afvuurde en de tiener met krachtige salvo's antwoordde. De oude vriend van zijn vader ging nog niet voluit, maar moest al aardig zijn best doen om het de jongen moeilijk te maken.

Kleurrijke stralen verlieten hun toverstokken, botsten tegen de schilden, snelden weer op hun afvuurder af of sloegen te pletter tegen de muren van de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Die moesten wel magisch beschermd zijn, want nergens was er een schrammetje of vlekje op te bespeuren.

Zweetdruppels parelden op Harry's voorhoofd en de tiener raakte meer en meer gefrustreerd dat hij geen enkele spreuk wist af te vuren die Remus niet kon blokkeren.

De professor leek het echter ook niet gemakkelijk te hebben: zijn wenkbrauwen waren samengetrokken tot een streepje en ook hij begon te zweten. Tot plotseling zijn ogen kwaadaardig begonnen te schitteren. Zijn arm bewoog met zo'n snelheid dat hij slechts een waas leek.

Harry besefte dat dit het einde was. Hij stond in een hoek van de ruimte en kon geen kant uit. Zijn schild zou nooit sterk genoeg zijn om al die spreuk tegen te houden en hij kende nog niet genoeg optrommelspreuken om een muur tevoorschijn te toveren. Hij was gevangen, zoals een hert in het nauw gedreven werd door een aantal jagers.

Net voor hij zich klaarmaakte voor impact, drong de oplossing tot hem door. Hij moest gewoon weg uit deze hoek! Het was gemakkelijk.

Hij draaide rond, kneep zijn ogen dicht en voelde hoe zijn voeten contact maakten met de grond. Voordat hij languit neerviel, vuurde hij nog een laatste spreuk af.

Remus' toverstok vloog uit zijn hand en landde even buiten Harry's bereik.

De jongen lachte het uit en liet zijn hoofd op de grond vallen. Hij moest zich wel heel erg vergissen als hij Remus nu niet voor de eerste maal verslagen had.

De oudere man stak zijn hand uit en hielp de tiener recht.

'Proficiat. Een geweldige inval om te Verdwijnselen. Ik ben blij dat je gemerkt hebt dat je in een duel al je mogelijkheden kunt benutten. Je kan me nog niet verslaan met spreuken. Die tijd zal wel komen, daar ben ik zeker van, maar voorlopig zal je vooral slim moeten zijn. Als je oog in oog staat met Voldemort, denk dan aan alles wat je kan, niet alleen aan spreuken. Je zal hem niet kunnen verslaan met wat sterk gezwaai van je toverstok, maar je zal alles uit de kast moeten halen.'

Harry knikte. Het was alsof iemand het triomfantelijke gevoel met een ijskoude douche van hem had gespoeld. Hij had zich vandaag met Remus zo goed geamuseerd dat hij even helemaal vergeten was waarom hij al die extra oefeningen moest doen. Hoe had hij vandaag even kunnen denken dat hij een vrij normale tiener was? Zijn toekomst was alles behalve normaal, want _de een kan niet verder leven als de ander niet dood is. _

Het wrange gevoel was nog steeds niet verdwenen toen hij 's avonds in bed kroop. Hij sloot de gordijnen rond zijn hemelbed, maar wist dat hij daarmee de wereld niet kon blijven buitensluiten.

_AN: Het spijt me dat jullie zo lang hebben moeten wachten op dit hoofdstuk, maar het afgelopen jaar heb ik het heel erg druk gehad. Door mijn stage en mijn eindwerk (thesis) had ik bijna geen tijd om te schrijven. Ik beloof echter plechtig dat mijn nieuwe hoofdstuk niet zolang op zich zal laten wachten._


	14. Hoofdstuk 14: Gedachten

**Hoofdstuk 14: Gedachten**

Hij kliefde door de kille lucht, de gouden fonkeling achterna. Nog een beetje en hij zou het spartelende balletje kunnen omklemmen met zijn vingers. Hij strekte zijn arm uit en ontweek een Beuker die zijn richting uit snelde. Nog een halve meter. De wedstrijd was nu zo goed als zeker gewonnen, of er moest wel iets heel onverwachts gebeuren.

Hij ging nog platter op zijn bezem liggen zodat hij meer vaart maakte. De Snaai zou niet aan hem ontsnappen, nu niet meer. De afstand tussen de gouden noot en zijn vingertoppen werd kleiner en kleiner en kleiner.

Huid maakte contact met koud metaal.

Zijn bezem verdween van onder hem. De wereld leek rondom hem te tollen als een film die razendsnel vooruit werd gespoeld. Hij bevond zich in een onzichtbare persmachine.

De waas van kleuren begon weer vaste vormen aan te nemen. Hij werd niet langer door elkaar geschud en zijn longen kregen weer toegang tot verse, broodnodige zuurstof. Met een smak viel hij languit op de grond. De Gouden Snaai wist zich uit zijn greep te bevrijden en vluchtte, als een verrader, bij hem vandaan.

Harry hief zijn hoofd op en probeerde zijn nieuwe omgeving in zich op te nemen. Zijn wang had op een aantal brokstokken gerust. Zijn bril lag een meter verderop. Hij kroop over een aantal verweerde bakstenen en drukte het ronde ding op zijn neus.

De omgeving werd duidelijker en, tot zijn verbazing, ook bekender. De witte graven die hij nog net kon onderscheiden tussen twee bomen; het kastje waar hij een aantal boeken had uitgehaald. Elk brokstuk, elke steen had hij die dag in zijn geheugen gegrift, om nu, een paar weken later, weer te herkennen.

Voetstappen en het opzij schuiven van stenen deden hem vliegensvlug omdraaien.

"Ah, welkom Harry," zei een kille stem. "We zien elkaar sneller dan ik verwacht had, maar ik houd wel van verrassingen."

"Voldemort," zei Harry. Tot zijn eigen verbazing klonk zijn stem bijna even kil en emotieloos als die van zijn tegenstander. De tijd dat hij bang was voor de man die zijn verminkte gezicht verhulde onder een donkere kap was voorbij. Het was zijn lot om het monster voor hem te trotseren. Hij had de confrontatie liever wat langer uitgesteld, tot hij meer training had kunnen genieten van Remus, maar het onafwendbare, zou ooit toch komen. Misschien verkoos hij toch liever de snelle confrontatie dan een levenslange opdracht die als een zwaard boven hem zou blijven hangen. Zou hij daarmee kunnen geleefd hebben?

Hij schopte een half verrotte kastdeur opzij en ging met zijn voeten op het vrijgekomen luik staan, zijn tegenstander recht in de ogen kijkend. De pijn in zijn litteken verbeet hij. Hij moest wel. Als het zijn geest volledig in beslag zou nemen, dan was zijn laatste uur geslagen. Zijn vrienden flitsten door zijn geest en maakten de pijn doffer. Zijn gedachten aan hen zorgden er voor dat de pijn bijna draaglijk werd. Bijna.

Voor de eerste, paarse lichtflits van Voldemort was hij klaar. Nauwelijks had hij diens stok zien bewegen of zijn eigen glanzende schild beschermde hem tegen de blindspreuk die hem kansloos gemaakt zou hebben. De volgende, een zwarte, onbekende spreuk doorboorde echter de zijkant van zijn verdediging en bezorgde hem een afgrijselijke brandwonde. Een schreeuw ontsnapte zijn lippen.

"Je kan nooit van me winnen, Harry," spotte de ander. "Geef het op en ik maak je dood misschien pijnloos. Misschien." Een maniakale lach galmde over de restanten van het verwoeste huis. Gele tanden staken fel af tegen een onnatuurlijk bleke huid.

"Ik sterf nog liever dan me over te geven!"

De twee tegenstanders draaiden nu in cirkels rond elkaar heen. Het gevecht was er niet langer één van toverstokken.

"Ah, maar uiteindelijk zal je toch de dood vinden. Waarom het onvermijdelijke uitstellen als je er snel een einde aan kunt maken?"

"En kruipen voor jou zeker? Nooit!"

"Je bent al even dwaas als je ouders, die wisten ook niet wie ze tegenover zich hadden."

"Mijn moeder heeft er wel voor gezorgd dat jij nog minder was dan een schim." De pijn in zijn litteken werd erger. Hij had Voldemort razend gemaakt.

"Spijtig dat ze er nu niet is om je te beschermen, nietwaar?"

Een nieuwe lichtflits snelde op de tiener af. Die toverde een nieuw schild tevoorschijn en Voldemort moest een muur voor zich optrekken die de spreuk absorbeerde. Groene vonken vlogen alle kanten op.

"Ze is er nu niet en ik leef nog," daagde Harry uit.

Hij vuurde een salvo op zijn tegenstander af die de ander ertoe dwong een stap achteruit te zetten.

"Je bent sterker geworden. De weerwolf heeft je goed opgeleid."

Harry's adem stokte in zijn keel. Hoe wist Voldemort van zijn extra lessen?

De seconde waarin de jongen zijn concentratie verbroken was, snelde een nieuwe vloek op hem af. Hij was te laat. Hij zou zich nooit op tijd kunnen verdedigen. Hij moest iets anders proberen!

Hij haalde diep adem, kneep zijn ogen dicht en voelde hoe hij door elkaar geschud werd. Zijn voeten maakten contact met de grond, maar hadden niet op het puin gerekend.

Zijn enkel plooide zich onder een onnatuurlijke hoek. Harry verloor zijn evenwicht en belandde met een smak op de brokstukken van wat ooit zijn thuis was geweest. Hij greep zijn enkel vast en schreeuwde het uit.

Hij moest rechtstaan, drong het tot hem door. Liggend maakte hij geen schijn van kans tegen Voldemort. Hij wilde niet liggend, kruipend van de pijn ten onder gaan. Nee, hij zou sterven zoals zijn vader: met opgeheven hoofd.

Harry probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar nog voor hij zich had kunnen oprichten, trof een onbekende spreuk hem. Honderden naalden leken zijn huid te doorboren. Hij beet tot bloedens toe op de binnenkant van zijn lippen, want hij weigerde het om ook maar één gil te slaken.

Een kille lach galmde over de verlaten vlakte.

"Ah, eindelijk lig je aan mijn voeten, Harry Potter. Je einde is nabij. Je hebt het langer volgehouden dan ik ooit verwacht had. Ik moet je feliciteren." Het was onmogelijk om de spottende toon in zijn stem te missen.

"Ik deed niets liever, Marten. Jouw plannen dwarsbomen was mijn hobby." Hij wilde Voldemort zo razend mogelijk maken, zodat die er snel een einde aan zou maken.

"Doe dat Modderbloedje van een moeder de groeten van mij."

"Dat zal ik zeker doen. Moet ik iets tegen de jouwe zeggen?" Hij wist dat spotten met de man tegenover hem het enige was dat hij nu nog kon doen.

Pure haat en woede verschenen op Voldemorts gezicht.

"Avada Kedavra!" schreeuwde hij.

Hij sloot zijn ogen en dacht aan zijn vrienden. Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en de anderen. Hij zou ze nooit meer zien. Het schuldgevoel dat zich als een doorn in zijn keel had vastgezet slikte hij weg. Hij had zijn lot niet kunnen volbrengen. Hij hoopte dat er iemand anders was die wel over de kracht beschikte om het te doen. Misschien was Perkamentus wel fout en was het Marcel die in de profetie vermeld werd. Die hoop was het laatste dat hij voelde voordat het groende licht contact maakte met zijn lichaam.

Hijgend schrok Harry wakker. Zijn haren plakten tegen zijn hoofd, zijn ademhaling ging jachtig op en neer. Het laken was als een dwangbuis om hem heen gedraaid.

Het was een hele tijd geleden dat hij nog een nachtmerrie over Voldemort had. De laatste keer was die dag in juni. Toen was die in zijn geheugen geplant door Voldemort om hem naar het Ministerie te lokken. Zou Voldemort nu ook iets willen?

Harry overliep de droom nogmaals en kon geen boodschap ontdekken. Hij had zijn geest leeggemaakt voor het slapengaan. Nee, dit was geen plan van de grootste Duistere Tovenaar, maar gewoon een nachtmerrie van een tiener die de lasten van een tovergemeenschap moest dragen.

Harry's binnenste werd de laatste weken verscheurd door twee angsten. Constant speelde de gedachte door zijn geest dat hij zijn opdracht niet kon volbrengen, dat hij zou sterven of dat Perkamentus het toch fout had en de profetie over Marcel ging. In het begin had hij dit stiekem gehoopt, zodat hij niet al die lasten moest dragen. Nu wist hij beter; dit was een lot dat je niemand toewenste. Hij had het idee aanvaard dat hij degene moest zijn die een einde maakte aan deze oorlog. Op andere momenten staken de vertwijfeling en bijgaande angst weer volop de kop op.

Zijn tweede vrees was dat Voldemort zou ontdekken dat hij extra lessen kreeg van Remus. Hij wilde Voldemort verrassen met zijn nieuwe krachten. Als de ander hem onderschatte, dan maakte hij misschien een kans door er snel een einde aan te maken. Om die reden mocht Voldemort echter niet weten dat hij niet langer een jongen was die wat geluk gekend had. Nee, zijn krachten moesten verborgen blijven.

De rest van de nacht bleef de Jongen Die Bleef Leven piekeren. Het was pas tegen de ochtend dat slaap hem weer overmande en zijn tollende gedachten tot rust bracht.

Harry werd gewekt door stemmen die zich over hem heen bogen.

"Denk je dat we een emmer water zouden moeten halen?"

"Mm, wasser?" bracht de zwartharige tiener uit.

"Tijd om op te staan. Straks mis je het ontbijt nog," klonk de stem van zijn beste vriend.

Hij dwong zichzelf om zijn groene ogen te openen.

"Kom op, makker, binnen twintig minuten beginnen de lessen."

De boodschap drong als een bliksem tot hem door. Hij sprong uit bed, graaide zijn kleren van de stoel naast zijn hemelbed en begon die haastig aan te trekken.

"Wij gaan al naar beneden. Tot over een paar minuten." Daan volgde Marcel en Simon de deur uit. Ron leidde de groep naar de Grote Zaal, waarschijnlijk gebruik makend van zijn lange reukorgaan.

Zo snel als hij kon, strikte Harry zijn veters en liep haastig naar de badkamer. Hij gooide wat water in zijn gezicht en ging met zijn handen door zijn haar. Een kam zou toch geen verschil maken, dus kon hij die tijd beter besparen en een hap meer eten.

Hij liep terug naar de slaapkamer, griste zijn tas van de grond en liep zo snel hij kon richting De Grote Zaal.

Een paar minuten later plofte hij zich neer naast Hermelien.

"Waar was je? Ik dacht al dat je te laat zou komen in de les."

Ron keek op van zijn bord.

"Harry wilde gewoon bewijzen dat we veel te vroeg op moeten, vooral na twee maanden zomervakantie."

De andere jongen lachte schaapachtig.

"Ik zou Remus' eerste les nooit willen missen, nog voor geen kluis in Goudgrijp." Hij nam een toast van een schaal en beet erin.

"Eindelijk een leerkracht die weet hoe hij zijn lessen moet aanpakken," bracht Ron tussen twee teugen pompoensap uit.

"Dwaaloog was ook niet slecht. Op zijn vriendschap met Voldemort na," voegde Hermelien er snel aan toe.

"Professor Lupos is de enige leerkracht die mij iets heeft kunnen leren", zei Marcel, "en dat wil al wat zeggen." Hij lachte, maar een rode kleur sierde zijn oren.

"Marcel, je bent geweldig in Verweer. Laat niemand anders jou iets wijsmaken."

"Hermelien heeft gelijk. In juni heb je in Londen bewezen dat je voor niemand in het zesde jaar moet onderdoen. Integendeel." Terwijl hij dat zei, voelde Harry weer een steek bij de herinnering aan die bewuste avond en zijn rampzalige gevolgen.

"Ik denk dat we beter naar de les vertrekken. Professor Lupos verlaat de Grote Zaal." Hermelien gebaarde naar de deuren. Een versteld gewaad flapperde de hoek om.

Harry propte het laatste stuk toast in zijn mond en goot de rest van zijn pompoensap naar binnen. Hij wist dat zijn maag later die morgen zou protesteren, maar hij had het in zijn leven al met veel minder moeten stellen. Hij zou het wel overleven tot de middag. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij echter hoe Ron nog twee stukken toast van een schaal griste voordat ze de tafel verlieten. Rons maag was altijd het middelpunt van zijn leven.

In het lokaal aangekomen zag het trio dat ze lang niet de enigen waren die zeker op tijd wilden zijn; de klas zat al voor meer dan de helft vol. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren gedwongen om een plaats op de voorste rij te nemen. Dit was echter het enige vak én de enige leerkracht bij wie ze dit niet erg vonden.

Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was duidelijk populairder dan Transfiguratie en Toverdranken samen. Gezien de oorlog waarin de toverwereld zich bevond was dat natuurlijk geen toeval. Harry merkte tot zijn grote vreugde op dat alle zesdejaars die lid waren geweest van de SVP ook deze les volgden. Jammer genoeg had ook Malfidus een plaatsje veroverd in de klas. Met grijnzend gezicht zat hij tussen Park en Zabini in.

De deur van het lokaal ging op en Remus kwam binnen.

"Goedemorgen en welkom allemaal in het zesde jaar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Dit is het vak met de meeste leerlingen, maar ik denk dat dat, gezien die omstandigheden, geen verrassing is." Hij pauzeerde even en ging toen verder.

"Dames en heren, de toverwereld bevindt zich in een oorlog met een tovenaar die zichzelf Voldemort noemt."

De klas leek collectief naar adem te happen. De vriend van Harry's ouders had dit heel duidelijk gehoord en keek zijn leerlingen vastbesloten aan.

"Een naam op zich is niets om angst voor te hebben; die kan jullie immers geen kwaad berokkenen. Als je toelaat dat angst je verlamt, dan heeft de tegenpartij al gewonnen. Ik verwacht dat iedereen tegen Kerst de naam Voldemort durft uit te spreken. Als je nu al siddert en beeft, hoe hoop je dan ooit een kans op overleven te hebben als je oog in oog met hem zou staan?"

Studenten keken elkaar onzeker aan. De enige die een zuur gezicht opzette, was Malfidus. Waarschijnlijk vond hij het idee dat hij de naam van zijn vaders meester moest uitspreken niet aanlokkelijk.

"Tijdens het komende jaar gaan we zoveel mogelijk met praktijklessen werken, zodat je beter voorbereid bent op de dreiging buiten de schoolmuren. Het zesde en zevende jaar behandelen dan ook dementors en patronussen."

De meeste leerlingen glimlachten. Bijna iedereen die in de SVP had gezeten kon al een patronus oproepen.

"Ik stel voor dat we er meteen aan beginnen. Volg mij."

Remus, op de voet gevolgd door de tieners, verliet het kasteel en liep richting zwerkbalstadion. Daar aangekomen verzamelde iedereen zich rond professor Lupos.

"Ik wil vandaag meteen starten met duelleren, want daar werd het vorige jaar veel te weinig aandacht aan besteed. Jullie nemen het straks tegen een klasgenoot op. Je gebruikt alleen je toverstok en je vuurt geen spreuken af die je tegenstander kunnen verwonden. Enkel verdedigen en ontwapenen! Als het duel ten einde is, kom je bij mij en krijg je een nieuwe opponent. Diegene die het meest duels gewonnen heeft, verdient twintig punten voor zijn of haar afdeling."

De klas fluisterde opgewonden. Twintig punten was veel om ineens te krijgen.

"Juffrouwen Patil en Park, jullie nemen het tegen elkaar op. Meneer Wemel en mevrouw Bullemans. Juffrouw Griffel tegen meneer Malfidus. Meneer Potter en meneer Kwast." Remus verdeelde de hele klas in paren.

"Zoek een plaatsje en start jullie duel. Zorg ervoor dat je je genoeg verspreidt over het hele veld, zodat je niet gehinderd wordt door een klasgenoot."

Kwast keek Harry dreigend aan, maar die liet zich niet intimideren en grijnsde terug.

Zonder één woord uit te wisselen gingen de jongens naar de doelpalen aan de andere kant van het veld.

Harry trok zijn toverstok en Kwast volgde zijn voorbeeld. De Jongen die bleef leven had zijn stok nog maar net in aanslag gebracht toen Kwast al "Expelliarmus" had geschreeuwd. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok weerde Harry de spreuk af. Kwast viel meteen weer aan en vuurde een soort touw op zijn tegenstander af.

Niet zeker of zijn schild geschikt was om de aanval te weren, dook de zwartharige jongen opzij. In zijn val vuurde hij een Impedimenta en ontwapeningsspreuk snel na elkaar af.

Kwast was niet klaar en kon de eerste spreuk blokkeren. De tweede was er echter teveel aan. Zijn toverstok landde in Harry's uitgestrekte hand.

De Uitverkorene nam het de rest van het uur op tegen Marcel, Patty Park, Zabini en Ron. Zijn duel met Hermelien was nog volop aan de gang toen Remus hen terug bij hem riep en gebaarde dat ze moesten gaan zitten.

"Oké, ik heb bewust vandaag niemand aanwijzingen gegeven, omdat ik wilde zien hoever jullie staan. De meesten kunnen goed ontwapenen en verlammen, maar gezien de omstandigheden is dat alles behalve voldoende. Wat er buiten de poorten van deze school gebeurt is gevaarlijker dan een klasgenoot.

Juffrouw Griffel, jij bent vlug en beschikt over een uitgebreid arsenaal spreuken. Als je echter de kampen krijgt met eentje die je niet kent, raak je te vlug in paniek."

Hermelien wendde haar ogen af en staarde naar het gras voor haar voeten.

Achter hen hoorde Harry Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast lachen.

"Meneer Malfidus, jij bent snel en kent veel aanvallende spreuken. Jouw grootste zwakte is je arrogantie: je onderschat je tegenstander. Doe dat nooit! Er zijn al veel betere tovenaars gestorven door de mogelijkheden van hun tegenstander verkeerd in te schatten."

De glimlach leek met een vuistslag van de Zwadderaar zijn gezicht geveegd te worden.

Remus kon van elke leerling de sterktes vinden, maar ook de zwaktes blootleggen. Iedereen had nog een lange weg af te leggen.

Harry kreeg te horen dat hij in het begin van een duel nooit als eerste aanviel. Door af te wachten wat zijn opponent deed, miste hij in het begin het element van de verrassing, en zo ook een kans om meteen een einde te maken aan het gevecht.

Moe, en in sommige gevallen stijf van een aantal opgevangen spreuken, keerden de leerlingen terug naar het kasteel. Het trio ging terug naar de Griffoendortoren om zich op te frissen voor ze naar Bezweringen gingen.

"Het is geweldig om na vorig jaar weer eens een les Verweer te hebben waar we iets uit leren," jubelde Ron enthousiast.

"Feniks." Hermelien stapte als eerste door het portretgat. "Ik ben blij dat Perkamentus de schoolraad heeft kunnen overtuigen. We hebben iemand nodig die les kan geven, die ons kan helpen overleven in deze oorlog."

"Te denken dat we een heel jaar kwijt geraakt zijn door Omber."

"Remus zal ons dit jaar veel leren, zodat we klaar zijn voor deze oorlog."

Oorlog…

De woorden van Hermelien leken de lucht uit Harry's longen te slagen. Zijn keel voelde plotseling droog aan. Kurkdroog.

_En een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is._

Harry dwong zichzelf om zijn ene voet voor zijn andere te blijven zetten. Hij moest blijven doorlopen; zijn twee beste vrienden mochten niets merken. Ze mochten de profetie niet weten. Ze zouden het niet begrijpen. Ron zou hem vol ongeloof aanstaren en dan voorstellen om hem te laten beschermen door Perkamentus. Hermelien zou met haar neus in de boeken duiken, op zoek naar de meest geavanceerde spreuken. Maar beiden zouden vooral bezorgd zijn en medelijden tonen, en dat was iets dat hij niet hoefde te krijgen. Ze waren zonder hem al te grote doelwitten door hun familie. Harry wilde ze niet verder opzadelen met zijn problemen; ze hadden al genoeg zorgen.

Zijn leven zou eindigen door toedoen van Voldemort of hij zou zelf moordenaar moeten worden. Simpeler was zijn leven niet. Doden of gedood worden. Daar kwam het op aan.

Hoe zou hij ooit deze oorlog kunnen overleven? Hoe kon hij, een simpele jongen, Voldemort verslaan? Zelfs Perkamentus kon het niet doen en probeerde het ook niet. Harry was er zeker van: Perkamentus had enkel geprobeerd om de aanvallen van zijn tegenstander tegen te houden. Geen enkel moment had hij geprobeerd om Voldemort voorgoed te stoppen.

"Harry?" Hermelien keek hem bezorgd aan.

"Remus heeft gelijk, weet je?"

"Hé?" Hij had niet het flauwste idee waar ze het over hadden.

"Om ons op onze zwakke kanten te wijzen," ging Ron verder. "Door nooit de eerste spreuk of te vuren word je tot een duel gedwongen."

"Wel, misschien ben ik wel iemand die niet graag aanvalt," snauwde Harry. Hij negeerde de verbaasde blikken die zijn vrienden uitwisselden, en stampte naar boven. Daar smeet hij zijn tas op zijn bed en liep meteen door naar de badkamer.

Hij wist dat hij niet zo boos had moeten worden op zijn vriend. Ron had niets fout gezegd, integendeel. Hij had Harry met de neus op de feiten gedrukt: ooit zou hij moeten aanvallen en op een veel ergere manier dan de eerste spreuk afvuren.

Harry gooide wat koud water in zijn gezicht.

"Verdomme," riep hij terwijl hij met zijn hand in het water sloeg.

"Nou, droger zal je daar ook niet van worden. Mag ik een handdoek voorstellen?" De stem van de spiegel weerklonk in de badkamer.

"Waar hebben wij dat aan verdiend?" Harry kon duidelijk de boosheid in de stem van zijn beste vriend horen. Hij kon het hem moeilijk kwalijk nemen.

"Sorry," zei Harry toen hij zijn gezicht had afgedroogd. "Ik heb vannacht slecht geslapen." Hij moest toegeven, het klonk heel waarschijnlijk. Het was zelfs nog geen leugen, maar het was ook niet de gehele waarheid.

Ron gromde iets onweerstaanbaars, zoals hij wel vaker deed, maar leek het excuus te aanvaarden.

Hoeveel smoezen zou hij nog moeten blijven verzinnen, vroeg Harry zich af terwijl hij deze keer wel een kam door zijn haren haalde.

Na de pauze was het tijd voor Bezweringen. De kleine professor Banning stond al vooraan in de klas. Een grote stapel boeken lag op de stoel, en toch kwam Banning nauwelijks een halve meter boven het bureau uit.

"Welkom allemaal bij Bezweringen op P.U.I.S.T.-niveau," piepte hij opgewonden. "We gaan het gedurende de tijd die jullie nog rest op Zweinstein hebben over de ingewikkeldste spreuken die er zijn. Laat je echter niet afschrikken; jullie hebben tijdens de S.L.I.J.M.B.A. bewezen dat jullie het verdienen om in deze klas te zitten. Er is geen enkele reden waarom deze moeilijke spreuken niet zouden lukken. Zolang je je maar voldoende inzet voor dit vak.

Eerst gaan we het hebben over de Vriesspreuk. Hiermee kan je dingen afkoelen en zelfs laten bevriezen. Het laatste en moeilijkste stadium is het afkoelen en bevriezen van vuur."

Er weerklonk opgewonden gefluister in het lokaal. Bevriezen van vuur was heel spectaculair en werd gezien als één van de meest gevorderde uitingen van magie.

"Vandaag beginnen we met het koelen van water." Banning zwiepte even met zijn toverstok. Een tiental glazen vlogen door de lucht en landden zachtjes voor de leerlingen. "De spreuk is 'Glacio'". Hij maakte een sierlijke, maar krachtige boog met zijn toverstaf. Het water in de bokaal voor hem veranderde in ijs.

"Het zal niet meteen lukken om ijs te maken, maar hoe meer je oefent en hoe krachtiger je boog, hoe kouder de materie zal worden.'

De hele klas begon te oefenen. Na een aantal keer proberen was Hermeliens water al aardig gekoeld en vormde er zich al condens op het glas.

Rons aangezicht was rood en keer na keer prevelde hij: "Glacio", maar zonder resultaat. Verslagen zuchtte hij het uit en liet zich in zijn stoel hangen.

"Eerlijk Hermelien, ik weet niet hoe jij erin slaagt om spreuken zo snel onder de knie te krijgen."

"Jij kan dat ook. Je moet je allen meer concentreren," zei ze op strenge toon.

Was dat het probleem, vroeg Harry zich af. Verweer was zijn beste vak en hij slaagde er bijna altijd als eerste in om een spreuk onder de knie te krijgen. Bij een duel kon hij de muizenissen in zijn geest stoppen. Tijdens andere lessen vond hij dat een stuk moeilijker. Er was wel altijd iets dat door zijn hoofd spookte. De voorbije jaren was hij bijna constant bezig met het oplossen van raadsels, zoals de deur uit zijn dromen, waarom Sneep de Steen der Wijzen wilde hebben, of wie zijn naam in de vuurbeker had gedaan. Kon het werkelijk zo eenvoudig zijn? Het had al bij Transfiguratie gewerkt, waarom zou hij het nu niet opnieuw proberen?

Harry sloot zijn ogen en ontspande zich. Diep in zijn geest ging hij op zoek naar de plek die hij was beginnen te associëren met rust. Eens hij er helemaal van vervuld was, dacht hij aan de spreuk en aan het water dat hij in ijs moest veranderen.

"Glacio," prevelde hij. Zonder zijn concentratie te verbreken opende hij zijn ogen en stak hij alle kracht die hij in zijn lichaam had achter de spreuk. Het water veranderde op slag in ijs.

Hermelien staarde met open mond naar zijn glas.

"Harry, hoe deed je dat?" vroeg ze.

"Door me te concentreren," glimlachte hij.

Na het avondeten haastte Harry zich naar de zevende verdieping. Bij de stenen waterspuwer aangekomen zei hij het wachtwoord – "Ton Tongtoffees". Het stenen ding kwam in beweging.

Harry stapte de wenteltrap op die hem meevoerde naar boven. Eenmaal daar aangekomen klopt hij met de griffioen op de zware eikenhouten deur.

Meteen klonk het aan de andere kant: "Binnen."

De tiener stapte de cirkelvormige kamer binnen.

"Goedenavond, professor."

Perkamentus keek op van de tekst die hij zo te zien aan het bestuderen was. Met een sierlijke zwiep van zijn toverstok rolde het vel perkament zichzelf op en vloog naar een kast achter het schoolhoofd zijn stoel.

Eens de deuren ervan zich automatisch hadden gesloten, stond Perkamentus op. Hij liep naar het midden van het vertrek. Daar toverde hij twee grote gebloemde kussens tevoorschijn. Hij nodigde Harry uit om te gaan zitten.

Met gekruiste benen ging de tiener tegenover de oude man zitten.

"Hoe waren de eerste dagen van het nieuwe schooljaar?"

"Goed, professor. Ik ben blij om terug op Zweinstein te zijn."

"Ik heb veel lof over je gehoord, vooral van professors Anderling en Banning. Ze waren onder de indruk van je toverwerk. Kan je me vertellen wat er tijdens hun lessen is gebeurd?"

Harry wist dat hij zijn leerkrachten verbaasd had door als één van de eersten van de klas nieuwe spreuken onder de knie te krijgen. De jongen dacht na over hoe hij het best de gebeurtenissen onder woorden kon brengen. Het bleef even stil tot hij begon te praten.

"Tijdens de les Gedaanteverwisselingen slaagde ik er eerst niet in om een houten lepel op te trommelen. Hermelien vertelde me dat ik me meer moest concentreren. Ik heb mijn geest toen leeggemaakt, zoals u me geleerd hebt. Nadien lukten de spreuken veel beter. Ik kon een perfecte houten lepel tevoorschijn te toveren. Ook tijdens Bezweringen heeft het geholpen om water af te koelen en zelfs te bevriezen."

Perkamentus keek hem zwijgend aan en glimlachte. Hij streek geamuseerd met zijn hand door zijn baard.

"Proficiat, Harry," zei het schoolhoofd tenslotte. "Ik ben trots op je." Het schoolhoofd zijn blauwe ogen glinsterden. "Je hebt niet alleen de sleutel tot een krachtige spreuk ontdekt, maar ook een bredere visie gekregen op je lessen. Wat is het onderscheid tussen een goede en een uitzonderlijke tovenaar? Concentratie. Jij beschikt over voldoende talent, daar mag geen twijfel over bestaan. Mits een goede concentratie zijn er maar weinig spreuken die je volgens mij niet tot een goed einde zou kunnen brengen." Hij keek de tiener bemoedigend aan.

"Hoe meer je oefent, hoe sneller het je zal lukken om je geest leeg te maken. Tijdens duels doe je dit bijna automatisch. Het doel van onze lessen, naast Occlumentie natuurlijk, is dat je je in alle situaties zonder moeite kan focussen."

Harry knikte. Als hij erin slaagde om zich beter te concentreren zou hij sterkere spreuken kunnen gebruiken. Misschien was hij dan toch niet zo kansloos als hij het moest opnemen tegen Voldemort.

"Ik stel voor dat we met de eigenlijke les beginnen."

Harry rechtte zijn rug en liet zijn hoofd even ronddraaien op zijn schouders.

"Maak je geest leeg," instrueerde Perkamentus.

Het was een gewoonte geworden om elke les met die oefening te starten, aangezien Harry's geest dan veel beter in staat was om de aanvallen van het schoolhoofd te weerstaan.

Al snel had Harry die rustige, vredige plek in zijn binnenste gevonden. Concentrerend op zijn ademhaling wist hij alle muizenissen uit zijn geest te bannen, tot er zich alleen een grote, duistere ruimte in zijn hoofd bevond.

Hij opende zijn ogen en staarde in de blauwe kijkers van zijn mentor.

"Ben je klaar?" vroeg die.

Harry knikte zelfverzekerd. Hij kon zijn geest niet leger maken dan dat die op dit moment was. Het feit dat zijn gedachten binnen een aantal tellen aangevallen zou worden, boezemde hem geen angst meer in zoals dat vroeger wel het geval was. Perkamentus ging niet meteen op zoek naar de meest verscheurende gevoelens en vernederde hem er ook niet mee.

Eén keer had Harry wenend op zijn knieën gezeten na getuige te zijn geweest van een uiterst pijnlijke herinnering aan Sirius. Het schoolhoofd had de sessie meteen gestopt en lange tijd met de tiener zitten praten tot die gekalmeerd was. Sinds die dag bewuste dag had de man onmiddellijk elke aanval op zijn geest gestaakt als hij voelde dat het te gevoelig werd voor Harry.

De tiener wist dat hij in de toekomst ook die herinneringen de baas zou moeten kunnen. Voorlopig was hij echter heel blij met het respijt dat hij nog even kreeg.

"Legilimmentie!"

De kracht van de spreuk deed Harry bijna achterover vallen. De aanvallen van het schoolhoofd werden elke les iets sterker, maar dit had de tiener nog niet meegemaakt. Het deed Harry denken aan zijn sessies met Sneep, alleen werd de bezwering nu niet gedreven door haat, maar wel door een ongekende vastberadenheid.

Harry was minstens even verbeten. Hij dacht maar aan één ding: Perkamentus buiten houden. Hij bewaakte de muur rond zijn geest alsof zijn leven ervan afhing. Hij voelde hoe het schoolhoofd als een bulldozer tegen de stenen botste.

Ergens begon het mentale bouwwerk te barsten. De tiener snelde er met zijn volle aandacht naartoe. Hij wist de muur te verstevigen voordat die doorbroken werd. Maar net zoals een dam die niet bestand was tegen het geweld van water, begonnen die andere delen barsten te vertonen. De jongen verzamelde al zijn krachten en verzekerde dat de oude man niet door de muur kon breken.

Perkamentus viel de scholier nu van allerlei kanten aan. Terwijl hij zich verzekerde van de stevigheid van zijn muur aan de ene kant, voelde hij brokstukken aan de andere zijde naar beneden donderen.

Het duurde niet lang of zijn hele omwalling begaf het. De zwarte ruimte in zijn hoofd werd plotseling gevuld met de pijn van botten die teruggroeiden, de gezichten van de leden van de SVP bij hun eerste bijeenkomst in de Zweinskop en Foppe die Omber het schoolterrein afjoeg met een wandelstok en een sok vol kalk.

De betovering werd op slag verbroken en Harry lag hijgend op de grond. Zweet parelde op zijn gezicht als dauw op een septemberochtend.

Het schoolhoofd gaf Harry even de tijd om te bekomen van de inspanning. Zelf zag de oude man er vermoeiender uit dan de leerling hem in de hele reeks lessen had gezien.

Na ongeveer een minuut, waarin de stilte alleen verbroken werd door de twee mannen hun ademhaling en het occasioneel ritselen van Feniks' vleugels, sprak Perkamentus.

"Harry, je gaat met grote sprongen vooruit. Tijdens onze eerste lessen was je geest een open boek voor mij. Ik kon zonder veel moeite je gedachten binnendringen. Nu heb ik daar heel wat meer moeilijkheden mee. Ik moest daarnet bijna mijn volle kracht gebruiken om mijn aanval tot een succesvol einde te brengen. Dit is een geweldige vooruitgang."

Harry knikte, dankbaar voor de woorden van lof van zijn mentor. Nog geen half jaar geleden zou hij nooit geloofd hebben dat hij iemand uit zijn geest kon houden. Hij had altijd het gevoel dat er geen eindpunt aan zijn gedachten kwam, dat zelfs zijn schedel ze niet kon tegen houden. Nu was hij er zelfs in geslaagd om het Perkamentus moeilijk te maken. Hij wist echter dat hij nog ver van zijn doel verwijderd was. Het schoolhoofd was er immers nog altijd in geslaagd om zijn geest binnen te dringen.

"Volgens mij ging het fout toen je voelde dat je muur niet bestand was tegen mijn brute kracht. Je raakte in paniek. Een heel normale reactie," zei het schoolhoofd toen Harry's hoofd fronsen begon te vertonen.

"Juist daardoor verslapte je concentratie. Door je aandacht te richten op het herstellen van de muur op zijn zwakke plaatsen verloren anderen delen hun sterkte. De techniek bestaat er uit om je muur van binnenuit te versterken, langs alle kanten. Hou je geest leeg en probeer je voor te stellen dat je zand vanuit het binnenste van je geest naar buiten duwt, tegen je muur aan. Hierdoor wordt je muur niet alleen steviger op de zwakke plaatsen, maar ook overal."

De Jongen die Bleef Leven knikte om aan te geven dat hij het begreep.

"Laten we het opnieuw proberen."

De professor beukte weer met volle kracht tegen de tiener zijn geest. Die voelde hoe zijn schilden beefden onder de impact, maar weerstond de aandacht om zijn concentratie te richten op de zwakke plekken. In plaats daarvan focuste hij zich op zijn gehele verdediging. Vanuit de grote zwarte ruimte die zijn hoofd nu was, verzamelde hij al zijn krachten en dwong die, in concentrische cirkels naar buiten.

Hij voelde hoe zijn wankelende muur sterker werd en hoe het schoolhoofd op zoek ging naar andere plekken om zijn geest te overmeesteren. Ook daar zonder succes.

Perkamentus' kracht achter de aanval leek te verminderen. In de fractie van een seconde waarin Harry dacht dat het schoolhoofd de aanval zou staken, werd zijn muur plotseling volledig omsingeld door de aanwezigheid van de oudere man. Langs alle kanten werd zijn verdediging bestookt om tenslotte overspoeld te worden als door water dat hoger rees dan een dijk.

Hijgend van uitputting viel de jonge tovenaar voorover.

"Heel goed gedaan," prijsde Perkamentus terwijl hij Harry een beker pompoensap aanreikte die hij waarschijnlijk net gesommeerd had uit de keukens. De oude man zijn ogen twinkelden, zoals een meester die trots is op zijn pupil. "Je leert snel bij. Probeer volgende keer niet te snel te denken dat een aanvaller zijn poging staakt om je geest binnen te dringen. Zoals je zelf merkte, daalt je concentratie en sta je zwakker om een nieuwe aanval te bestrijden. Een tovenaar die een beetje vertrouwd is met Legilementie zal waarschijnlijk door je eerste verdediging afgeschrikt worden en zijn aanval staken. Wie echter meer bedreven is in deze kunst, zoals ikzelf, Voldemort of professor Sneep zal niet terugdeinzen bij het zien van jouw oorspronkelijke muur. Integendeel, Voldemort zal blijven beuken. Keer op keer zal je hopen dat zijn aanval voorbij is, maar dan zal waarschijnlijk een nieuwe golf volgen, tot ofwel jij ofwel hij de strijd moet staken uit vermoeidheid."

De euforie die Harry voelde, werd in een oogwenk gelijk gemaakt met de grond. Hij was nu reeds uitgepunt en hijgde nog steeds van de aanval van het schoolhoofd. En dit was slechts het echte begin.

De oude tovenaar leek de twijfel bij Harry waar te nemen.

"Laat je alsjeblieft hierdoor niet ontmoedigen. Ik denk dat ik je maar weinig technieken meer kan bijbrengen. Waar het nu zal op aankomen is uithouding. Door te oefenen zal je in staat zijn om langere duels aan te kunnen en zul je ook sneller en krachtiger je verdediging kunnen opbouwen." Het schoolhoofd streek door zijn baard en even was alleen het geluid van puffende instrumentjes hoorbaar.

"Genoeg geoefend voor vanavond. Ik zou graag nog een paar andere dingen met je willen bespreken." Met een soepelheid die niet te verwachten viel van een man van zijn leeftijd, stond het schoolhoofd recht. Hij ging achter zijn bureau zitten en gebaarde Harry om ook een stoel te nemen.

Harry zweeg en luisterde naar wat zou komen. Hij had geen idee waarover de man het wilde hebben.

"Het zijn duistere tijden," begon die. "We leven in oorlog met Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. Het is dan ook niet ondenkbaar dat tovenaars, zelfs leerlingen vroeg of laat zullen moeten vechten om zichzelf en anderen te verdedigen. Daarom wil ik dit jaar extra duelleerlessen organiseren."

Harry knikte, maar toen het schoolhoofd zweeg, begreep hij dat zijn mening gevraagd werd.

"Ik vind het een prachtig idee, professor."

De-Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven was al sinds zijn geboorte een doelwit in de oorlog tegen Voldemort. Hij was er dan ook gewend aan geraakt dat hij op geregelde tijdstippen een duel op leven en dood moest uitvechten. De meeste van zijn klasgenoten waren dat echter niet. Zij hadden, op de lessen Verweer na, nog nooit oog in oog gestaan met een andere tovenaar.

"Dat vond ik ook al," zei de oude man glimlachend. Het brilletje op zijn neus schoof een halve centimeter naar beneden. Hij duwde het met zijn lange wijsvinger terug op zijn plaats.

"Ik wilde je natuurlijk niet spreken om jouw goedkeuring te vragen voor iets dat ik al beslist heb, want dat zou een verspilling van onze kostbare tijd zijn. Waar gaat het dan wel over? Ik zou graag hebben dat jij tijdens deze lessen assisteert. Je hebt vorig jaar bewezen dat je een groep leerlingen veel kan bijbrengen en dat mensen naar je luisteren. Ik zou graag hebben dat je dit in een officiële duelleerclub nu ook doet."

Harry wist niet meteen wat te zeggen en staarde even naar zijn schoenen.

"Ik ben heel vereerd dat u me dat vraagt, professor, maar de SVP was een klein groepje in vergelijking met de hele school."

"Je moet natuurlijk niet alle leerlingen begeleiden. Ten eerste zullen de drie eerste jaren deze lessen nog niet krijgen. Bovendien sta je er niet alleen voor. Profossors Lupos en Sneep zullen de bijeenkomsten leiden en ikzelf zal regelmatig ook wat duelleerwerk demonstreren. Ik geloof echter dat het een extra stimulans kan zijn voor je collega's als ze zien dat een andere leerlingen de moeilijkere spreuken succesvol tot een einde kan brengen. Als een student ziet dat iets mogelijk is, dan ben ik er van overtuigd dat ze meer gaan geloven in hun mogelijkheden en dan is de kans op succes ook groter."

Knikkend gaf Harry teken dat hij die gedachtegang kon volgen.

"Je mag natuurlijk ook aan juffrouw Griffel vragen of ze wil helpen."

Harry dacht diep na. Hij vond het niet leuk om weer maar eens in de spotlight geplaatst te worden. Anderzijds had hij er vorig jaar van genoten om te zien hoe 'zijn' leerlingen vol enthousiasme waren als ze een nieuwe spreuk onder de knie hadden.

"Ben je bereid om in te gaan op mijn verzoek?"

Hij moest de knoop doorhakken.

"Jawel, professor," besloot hij tenslotte.

"Dank je wel Harry. Ik weet dat echt te waarderen. Ik wil je echter wel op het hart drukken om niet voluit te gaan tijdens deze sessies. Ik ben er zeker van dat Voldemort een aantal ogen en oren heeft binnen de muren van deze school. Ik wil liever niet dat hij zou vernemen dat je erin geslaagd bent om Remus of Severus te verslaan. Villijn is arrogant en het element van verrassing zou je wel eens heel erg kunnen helpen in het volgende duel."

"Ik zal mijn trucjes voor de lessen met Remus houden, meneer".

Het schoolhoofd glimlachte en aan de blik in zijn ogen wist de tiener dat hun gesprek afgelopen was.

* * *

_AN: Wegens omstandigheden, waaronder een hopeloze combinatie van fulltime werken en avondschool, heb ik een hele tijd niet kunnen schrijven. Hopelijk kunnen jullie mij dit vergeven en heb je van het hoofdstuk genoten._


End file.
